Heaven Help My Heart
by calhoun91
Summary: Sam has always pushed people away to keep them from getting too close. Quinn finds the new boy intriguing and wants to know his secret.
1. Chapter 1

So, I seriously write stories about too many different couples but... whatever. I think that Sam and Quinn are adorable so somehow this came up.

If anyone reads this then I hope you enjoy it! =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

**She sighed before pulling her Trigonometry book out of the locker. The new school year wasn't proving to be that much better considering all things that had happened. She supposed that she didn't really have room to judge yet though, considering that it was still early in the first semester. She and Santana had patched things up, somewhat. It was nice to still have some friends. Unfortunately, Puck was still giving her the sad puppy dog eyes that had ceased to do anything for her. She would always have a deep connection with him because of Beth, but she knew that no matter how hard she tried there would never be any romantic feelings there. Her home life, however, had improved greatly. Her mother had been sincere in her offer of wanting to fix things; without her father around things had been looking up with their relationship.

She gently closed the locker door and turned to go to her next class before being stopped by Brittany and Santana. She eyed them in confusion but said nothing else. "What is wrong with the new kid?" She raised her eyebrow at the Latina and waited for the girl to continue. "He turned me and Britt down. What guy turns down a chance to see us make out?"

"I honestly do not know," she replied. It was the truth. No guy in their right mind besides Kurt would turn that offer down. A thought struck the newly re-instated head cheerleader. "Maybe he's gay?" Santana's brows furrowed before a smile lit up her face.

"That must be it. No straight guy would turn me down in their right mind." Quinn snorted. She somewhat hoped that the boy in reference was straight simply to bring the girl's ego down a notch or two.

"If you say so, S. I haven't seen this guy. What is his name?" Santana shrugged. Quinn rolled her eyes before continuing to walk down the hall-the two cheerleaders at her side. "How do you not know his name if you were hitting on him?"

"Girl, I don't have to know his name to get with him. If you're hot then you're hot." Quinn opened her mouth to make a response but knew it was useless.

"I think his name was Seth," Brittany added. Santana shook her head. "It started with an S, I know it did," she pouted.

"I'm sure it did, B," Santana replied. "Maybe you should hook him up with Hummel, Q. You are friends with him after all." Quinn nodded before stopping in front of her classroom. "We'll discuss this later," Santana told the blonde before continuing to walk down the hallway with Brittany. Quinn laughed quietly to herself before entering the room. She walked slowly to her assigned desk. She hadn't understood why they needed to sit in alphabetical order-they were juniors after all.

"Hello, everyone," Mr. Mitchell called out while entering the room. The class replied with various greetings before going back to their individual conversations. "Where is Sam Evans?" Quinn's face scrunched up in confusion. There had been no Sam Evans in there the day before. Realization hit that it was the new boy Santana and Brittany had hit on.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice breathlessly yelled from behind her. She turned to face the back of the classroom. Her eyes locked with his and she found herself needing to look away. "I got lost," he admitted sheepishly before walking inside. He was very attractive, she noted.

"It's okay, Mr. Evans," the teacher replied. "Take a seat in front of Miss Fabray," he stated while pointing in the general direction of the blonde. She laughed quietly when he stood awkwardly trying to figure out who the man was talking about.

"There isn't a vacant seat in front of me," Quinn told the teacher. He looked up from his roster.

"Scoot back a seat, Quinn," he retorted. The blonde gathered her belongings and moved on desk back. Sam walked over and set his books down on the seat the blonde girl had previously been occupying. He turned around and gave her a small smile.

"I'm Sam," he stated. Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes. She wasn't stupid.

"Quinn," the blonde replied while looking down at her books. She looked around the room and saw Rachel looking at her intently. Her brows furrowed in confusion as the brunette made wild hand gestures of some sort. Sam watched the exchange in amusement.

"She seems nice," Sam whispered. Quinn laughed which caused the boy to smile.

"That's Rachel Berry. She's… intense," Quinn replied. Sam nodded as though he understood. "She'll try and get you to join the glee club."

"Glee club?" Quinn nodded. "Are you in it?" She nodded once again. "I may join it then," he added. Quinn's head snapped up. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I mean, not because you're in it. That would be creepy of me." She raised an eyebrow. "Not that you're weird or anything. You seem really cool."

Quinn's response died as the teacher ordered them to pay attention. She would occasionally look up to see Sam fidgeting in his seat. He didn't take notes. He simply sat there. He must have thought that he would get his grades handed to him like the rest of the football players. Most of the Cheerios were the same way, however.

Her mind quickly wandered to other thoughts and ideas. He didn't look gay. Sure, he was clean cut but that didn't mean anything. She smiled triumphantly upon realizing he just probably wasn't interested in the Latina and Brittany. The rest of the class flew by, thankfully. She wasn't particularly fascinated by sine and cosine. She quickly grabbed her books as soon as the bell rang. She wanted to escape Rachel's confrontation about the new boy and if he could sing. She groaned in frustration upon feeling someone grab her wrist from behind. She was so close to freedom. "Can you show me where my next class is?" She turned around to be faced with the new boy again. He looked so vulnerable and somewhat afraid. It broke her heart for some odd reason.

"Give me your schedule," she huffed. She yanked the piece of paper out of the boy's hands when he presented it to her. "You have the next class with me," she mumbled to herself. "Just follow me," she added before walking away. He quickly ran after the girl and matched her pace so that he could walk beside her.

"I heard the guys talking in the locker room," he whispered. "Did you date Noah Puckerman?" She immediately stopped walking. She knew what he was asking. He wanted to know if it was true that she had been knocked up. She brought her books up to her chest and held them securely. She knew he was going to immediately hit on her after finding out the truth. Most other guys did. They thought it meant she was easy.

"Yes, we dated," she replied. "Is that all you heard about me?" He shook his head and looked down to the ground. "Yes, we had a baby," she added in a quiet whisper before continuing on down the hall.

"I'm sorry. I know it must have been hard," he replied while adjusting the strap of his backpack. "You're really brave," he added. She smiled to herself. She hadn't heard that one before. It made her feel something odd in her stomach when the boy was talking to her like that.

"Thanks," she stated while looking at him. He smiled softly at her. "What's your story?" He looked at her in confusion. "Where did you come from? Why are you here?" He tensed up momentarily but played it off.

"You know, the usual reason people move," he mumbled. She looked at him in confusion but decided not to push it. "Do we have anymore classes together?" He asked hopefully. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. She didn't know why but she sincerely hoped that they did. She held her hand back out for his schedule which he immediately handed over.

"No," she admitted sadly. "We have the same spare though," she added. He smiled brightly before taking the piece of paper back. "Maybe you can audition for glee then."

"What if I can't sing?" She laughed before pointing to a room.

"This is our next stop," she replied. "It doesn't matter if you can sing or not. Anyone can be in glee. You just audition so Rachel will know what to do with you."

"The intense girl, right?" Quinn nodded. "She's dating Finn Hudson?" Quinn nodded again. She assumed this was all locker room talk. She was somewhat glad she never had to hear what boys said to each other in there. "Who is over glee?"

"Actually," she replied while walking to an empty desk, "he is," she stated while pointing to Mr. Schuester. Sam nodded and looked around the room for a seat. "You can sit by me," Quinn whispered. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly but the blush on her face made him think he did. He sat down immediately in front of her and turned around once again.

"So, Quinn Fabray, I have an important question to ask you." She frowned. His brows furrowed slightly at the change in her demeanor but said nothing about it. "Do all of the cheerleaders ask to make out with you as a welcoming?" The smile once again lit her face which once again showed itself on the blond boy.

"No, not all of them," she replied. "You haven't seen me throwing myself at you, have you?" He shook his head.

"You're different though. You have respect," he added. She smiled. She was sure that no one else at the school possibly thought that after being impregnated by her then boyfriend's best friend. She wondered what all Sam knew about the situation. She felt the odd need to tell him the entire story so that he might think more highly of her. She brushed the feeling off though. She didn't need his approval. She didn't even know him.

"You're different, too. None of the boys at McKinley have ever turned down a chance to watch Brittany and Santana make out." He laughed loudly before realizing the room was looking oddly at them. He leaned closer to Quinn and smiled.

"They aren't my type," he admitted. She felt her stomach drop. He was gay. She didn't know why she was reacting so badly to the information. She should be happy that it would be one less guy trying to get into her pants. She noticed him looking at her intently-as though he could see through her. It made her feel exposed, which wasn't something she enjoyed. "You have really pretty eyes."

"What?" She asked in confusion. He immediately shook his head. The blush that she had become familiar with once again spread over his face. It was endearing, actually. "Are you going to audition for glee?"

"What time?"

"Sometime after school," she replied. His face instantly dropped. He shook his head sadly before turning around to face the front. "Sam," she whispered while poking his back with a pencil. He slowly turned around and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"Nothing at all," he replied with as much cheer as he could muster. "I can't audition after school though," he replied. "I don't think I'm going to be able to do glee after all."

"Football players are allowed," she quickly informed him. She assumed that he thought the two practices would interfere somehow or something. "Finn, Puck, and Mike are in glee. You could still join." He gave her a soft smile before shaking his head.

"I just don't think I could manage it." She grabbed his arm as he once again tried to turn around. She immediately retraced it upon feeling… something. He looked at her with hopeful eyes before giving her a troubled smile.

"Please, I'd really like it if you could join," she whispered, not knowing where the statement came from. He sighed dejectedly before painting on a broad smile.

"Okay," he stated. "Only because you've been the nicest person to me since I've gotten here," he replied. A year ago she would have been the furthest thing from nice. She had to admit it was somewhat ironic that she was once again the HBIC and yet this boy thought she was kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Short chapter is short! =P Hope you guys enjoy.

Also, don't own Glee, obviously. =D

* * *

He threw his backpack down onto the floor and lay down on the small bed in the prop room of the auditorium. He hadn't known where he was going but he knew it was his spare and he needed some sleep. The auditorium seemed empty, which was good enough for him. He inhaled deeply before shutting his eyes. He was happy that he had been welcome to McKinley but he knew he was going to have problems keeping up. His life wasn't one that could easily mix well with the pressures of school and then the added extracurricular activities he was trying to manage.

His eyes immediately opened upon hearing someone singing. He was backstage, sure, but he wasn't deaf. He stood up and crept slowly up the steps and looked past the curtain. He smiled and stepped out from behind them and coughed lightly. The girl quickly stopped playing the piano and spun around. Upon seeing who it was she stood up and rushed over to him, a bright smile on her face.

"I'm,"

"Rachel," he finished. "Quinn told me about you. You're like the leader of the glee team, right?" Rachel's face lit up.

"She told you that?"

"I gathered that much. I think it's cool," he added. "Being in charge of things, you know, having to take care of everyone? It puts stress on you. I admire that you can do it." The smile from her face dropped slightly. He didn't like the way she was reading him. It was as though she could see through him completely.

"It is," she quickly replied. "I take it you don't want to join?" He shrugged his shoulders. He did.

"I do," he admitted. "Quinn was really trying to get me to, actually." Rachel laughed. He looked at her in confusion before she walked back over to the piano. "What's so funny?" She sat down and ran her fingers idly over the keys, hitting random notes.

"Quinn Fabray wanting someone to join the glee club." She quickly stopped playing. "You know," she whispered, "you should join. If Quinn wants you to then you should." The blond shrugged his shoulders again before yawning loudly. "Tired already?"

"You have no idea. Quinn said I could audition for the club during my spare but then she said I could after school. I don't really have time to after school but I told her I would," he explained. Rachel nodded before once again abandoning the piano and standing up.

"Well, I am the captain. You can audition for me. Mr. Schuester will get over himself for once and let me decide something." Sam opened and closed his mouth before the brunette pulled him over to the piano. "Any song you'd like to sing in particular?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure I'm not that good of a singer." Rachel nodded. "I guess it couldn't hurt though, right?"

"Exactly," she replied with a toothy grin. He swallowed nervously.

* * *

"Quinn, why so dejected?" The cheerleader looked up from the ground and sighed before looking around the room once more.

"Go away, Berry," she mumbled while waving her hand. Rachel shrugged the comment off and sat beside her.

"I happen to be an excellent listener and problem solver. I could most definitely help you out with whatever situation you have gotten yourself in." Quinn raised an eyebrow before exhaling loudly.

"I just thought someone would be here," she whispered. Rachel smiled to herself but said nothing else. "Don't you hate it when that happens?" Rachel looked to her right and nodded. Mr. Schuester then entered. Quinn watched in confusion as the diva stood up immediately and ran to the front of the room.

"Everyone, I have an announcement I would like to make." Quinn watched as the rest of the club groaned in frustration. "We have a new member of New Directions. Although he couldn't be here today he will be here at our next rehearsal." The blonde's ears perked up as Rachel continued talking. "Now, he is an excellent singer. I believe that you boys should be threatened by his abilities. Perhaps it will get you all in gear."

"Wait," Finn mumbled. "He's not going to take my place, right?" Rachel smiled at her boyfriend and shook her head. "Okay, good. I don't want other dudes singing with my girlfriend," he muttered to himself before crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Rachel, I don't think that you're allowed to decide who joins the club. More than one person needs to vouch for him, especially since I didn't get to hear him audition." Rachel rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips dramatically.

"Sam is an excellent singer, Mr. Schue. Do you doubt my ability to judge talent?" Quinn quickly stood up and rushed to Rachel's side. The teacher's eyes widened in confusion at the Cheerio approaching Rachel.

"She's right, Mr. Schue. Sam really should be on the team. I've heard him." Lie. "He is a great singer. Rachel knows what she is talking about."

"Alright, whatever," he sighed. Rachel smiled triumphantly and walked to the seat Finn had saved for her. The cheerleader pulled her away from Finn and towards the seat she had been occupying before the Spanish teacher came in.

"What was that about, Berry?" Rachel feigned indifference. Quinn grunted in frustration before sighing. "Rachel," she whispered, "when did you and Sam talk?" Rachel turned her body to face the blonde.

"We, apparently, have the same spare period. He wandered into the auditorium while I was practicing. He was quite kind. It didn't take much convincing to get him to join. If anything he's the one who brought it up. He mentioned that someone else was talking to him about joining our group." Quinn ducked her head. "Who would have thought it would be Quinn Fabray?"

"So you knew?"

"Knew that you wanted him in the club or that you were drawn to him? I may not have social skills but I'm not emotionally retarded, for a lack of better words." Quinn snorted. That point was arguable. "He was very nice, Quinn. I got some rather strange vibes from him but other than that he is genuinely sweet."

"Strange vibes?" The blonde snapped. "You would know all about them, wouldn't you?" Rachel huffed in frustration.

"Actually, I would," she mumbled before standing up, straightening her skirt, and waltzing back over to her boyfriend.

* * *

He put the truck in park and sighed. He was tired already and it was only his first day. He jumped out of the truck and looked at the decrepit mobile home. It wasn't nice, he knew. It wasn't always his home though. He missed his parents. Hell, he even missed the boarding school he was sent to. He was needed back home though, unfortunately.

He walked slowly up the steps and groaned in frustration when one broke from beneath him. He pulled his foot out of the hole he had made and continued walking. He pulled the door open and smiled when his grandmother waved at him.

"Hey, Nana," he whispered to the woman while giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How is he doing today?" She sighed before putting up a can of soup into the cupboard.

"No better than he was yesterday, Honey. I don't know what we're going to do about him." He frowned when he heard her holding back sobs. He immediately wrapped his arms around the woman. "I'm so scared, Sam."

"It'll be okay," he replied. "It has to be." She pulled back and wiped away the tears off her face before continuing to pace around the small kitchen.

"Anyway," she cleared her throat. "How was your first day?" He stretched his arms above his head before picking up some dishes and putting them into the sink.

"Long," he answered honestly. "I made friends though," he stated with excitement. "Girl friends, too," he added.

"Now, I'm going to have to come up there and talk to these young women if they think about dating my grandson. No one is going to break your heart under my watch."

"Nana," he grumbled, "they won't like me like that," he insisted. "I met one girl though, in particular. She was really nice to me."

"That's good, Sweetie. Really good."

"I signed up for football and glee club. I'm not sure I'll be able to do both with everything going on," he whispered. The heavyset woman spun around to face her grandson and pointed her finger at him.

"You listen here, Sam. You do whatever you want to do. Only you know if you can handle it." He smiled sheepishly at her before nodding his head in agreement. "What about your classes? Are you going to be okay?" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. "Don't lie to me."

"I'll get help. I'll ask Rachel if they have some sort of tutoring thing there. I just don't want them to think I'm retarded or something."

"Dyslexia doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you." He nodded in agreement before grabbing one of the bowls his grandmother put out for them. "Is Rachel the girl you like?" He laughed and shook his head.

"I don't like anyone the way you're thinking. I've only been there one day, Nana." She chuckled before following Sam to the small table they had set up. "Besides, I have more important things to worry about," he added. She looked at him knowingly before frowning.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's not your fault," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's an update! Hope you enjoy! =D

* * *

He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He was up and down tending to his grandfather. He loved his family, he did, but sometimes he wondered when enough would be enough. He couldn't continue handling all the stresses that came with his current living situation. He groaned when he heard the booming thunder off in the distance. He hated football enough as it was. He knew that having to add rain to the sport would only make him hate it more.

He rushed inside the school building in an attempt to keep himself from getting wet whenever the rain decided to fall. He saw the current quarterback and frowned. He needed to take the boy's spot from him. He had learned in the short few days he had been there that Finn Hudson was a good guy. He knew that he could use friends like the lanky boy but he wasn't dumb enough to believe that he would want to be friends with the boy who was taking his spot from underneath him. He saw the short brunette rush over to him and smiled when Finn eagerly wrapped his arms around the girl. He knew Rachel wouldn't want to help him any after he screwed her boyfriend over either. He walked over to the pair and painted on a smile.

"Hey, dude, practice was brutal yesterday, huh?" He nodded in Finn's direction and tugged at the strap of his backpack. "It gets better though, I think. It did with Tanaka anyway." Sam furrowed his brows in confusion. Rachel sensed the blond boy's confusion and cleared her throat.

"That was the previous football coach." The warning bell rang signaling their need to get to class. "I'll talk to you later, Finn," the petite girl whispered to her boyfriend before pecking his lips. "Sam, I believe we have something to discuss."

"Good luck, bro," Finn chuckled before smiling at the brunette. Sam rolled his eyes at the couple's antics. He didn't know why it made him long for something like that though.

"As I was saying," Rachel stated while pulling the boy down the hall, "I have informed the glee club of your membership. They were delighted." Sam sighed. "I know that you say you don't have time for glee. If that's truly the case then I won't force you to join. I may be pushy and abrasive but I do understand having obligations." Sam nodded.

"It's not that I don't want to do it, I do." Rachel nodded. "I just have so many other things on my plate. If I didn't have to do football…"

"You don't like football?" He shrugged his shoulders before sighing. He might as well trust the girl. He didn't have any other true friends yet.

"No," he informed the girl. "Don't we need to get to class or something?" Rachel blinked several times before nodding in agreement. "Can I talk to you about something later? It's kind of personal and you seem like the type who doesn't judge." Rachel smiled softly.

"Sure," she replied instantly. They walked into Mr. Mitchell's room together. He gave the brunette a smile as he walked in the direction of his seat. He plopped down happily and turned around to face the Cheerio. She raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, Quinn," he whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't show up to the glee thing, but Rachel said she got me a spot on there."

"I noticed," she replied before looking down to her notebook and writing something down. He frowned at the girl's lack of conversation.

"Do you still want me to be in there?" He had hoped she would look up from whatever she was writing to answer him. He was only met with silence.

"Mr. Evans!" He turned around quickly and looked at the teacher in the front of the room. "Since you're in a talkative mood today then how about you read the next section for us." He swallowed thickly before picking up his book and inspecting it.

"The, uh, last," he stopped momentarily and looked around the room. He felt himself grow hot. He was a horrible reader to say the least. He somewhat hoped that the Earth would open up and swallow him whole. He noticed everyone gradually turning to look at him. He made brief eye contact with Rachel who quickly looked to Mr. Mitchell.

"I think it is highly unfair that you called on a boy to read," she huffed. "Do I need to inform my fathers of this sexist behavior? I am not against them using their connections with the ACLU,"

"Miss Berry," the teacher quickly interrupted, "there will be no need for that. Please, you may read," he added. Sam sank down in his chair and thanked any God there was for Rachel's interference. He struggled to follow along until he saw a piece of paper fly onto his desk. He opened the note slowly and observed it. After a few seconds of reading it he turned around to look at the blonde.

"What?" She looked at him oddly. "Can you not write back? I don't want to get in trouble for talking to you," she added. He chuckled to himself before turning back around. He sighed before writing out a simple reply to her question. He eased the piece of paper back on her desk.

Quinn frowned as she opened the paper.

_What's wrong?_

She looked at her writing before comparing it to the chicken scratch of his.

_**I'm ok.**_

She sighed and crumpled the piece of paper up. Boys were useless.

* * *

"Do you mind if I have lunch with you?" The blonde looked up from her book and sighed. "Quinn, did I do something to make you mad at me?"

"No," she replied before looking back at the book. She had sincerely hoped that he would leave her alone now. Most people knew when to leave her alone. Actually, most people left her alone in general. Even though she had gotten her spot back on the Cheerios it didn't guarantee her friends. She peeked up from her book when she saw the boy sit across from her and pull out some paperwork. "You aren't eating lunch," she commented.

"Neither are you." She bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a smile. "Besides, most people don't eat in libraries," he added while looking around the room.

"What are you working on?" He looked down at the paper and shrugged his shoulders. "You don't know?"

"I kind of just wanted to have an excuse to talk to you," he admitted. Quinn looked down to hide the blush that crept up her neck before making its way up to her face. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Why?"

"You're just…reading. I can go. I need to talk to Rachel anyway." Upon hearing those words the blonde's head snapped up from the book. She closed it quickly and set it aside.

"You know she has a boyfriend. What are you doing?" Quinn bit her lip as the boy turned his head sideways. He was like a confused puppy that she was most definitely finding adorable.

"I know she has a boyfriend. I need to ask her something about…some programs I'm wondering if McKinley offers." Quinn smiled lightly. "So, why are you in here rather than with everyone else? You aren't anorexic or something, right?"

"No, not hardly," she laughed. Sam smiled sheepishly when the librarian looked sternly at the two. "What about you? I hear it's becoming popular with the men nowadays, too."

"Well, I enjoy food so no." Quinn watched in confusion as the blond boy waved to someone behind her. She regretted turning around upon seeing Rachel Berry walking over to the pair. She glared at Sam but he paid her no mind. She didn't know why she felt somewhat offended by the small action. "Rachel, I need to talk to you," he whispered once she had made her way to their table. Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and watched the two.

"I remembered," she replied. "I was looking for you. Finn said you had come here looking for Quinn." The cheerleader felt a strange fluttering in her chest upon hearing the admittance but thought nothing of it. "Anyway, we can talk now?"

"Yeah, that would be great," he replied before standing up. Quinn felt her jaw drop. He was seriously going to leave her for Rachel Berry of all people. "I'll see you later, Quinn," he whispered. He frowned when the blonde scoffed and went back to reading her book. Rachel pulled the boy away. Once they had made their way out of the library and were in an empty hallway Sam started. "I was hoping you would know if there was some type of tutoring system here? My last school offered a place for the smarter kids to help the… less smart."

"Of course, Sam," Rachel replied happily. "I volunteer there since my grades are excellent. We could always use some more members though. I could definitely get you a spot."

"No," he interrupted. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor. "I actually need the help," he whispered. Rachel's face softened. "I figured you gathered that much after Mitchell's class."

"Right, I wondered what that was about. I didn't know if you got some odd type of performance anxiety," she chuckled.

"No, I'm just stupid," he replied. "Dyslexia." Rachel looked at him in confusion. "I have dyslexia."

"Oh, wow, Sam. I find it admirable that you overcome it though." He shrugged his shoulders before continuing to walk down the hall. "I am also delighted that you trust me with this. I know that you have your after school things," she added, "but I'm sure that we can get you a tutor during your spare period."

"That'd be awesome, Rachel." She nodded and looked around the hall quickly before grabbing Sam by the wrist. He looked down at her in confusion.

"You are a very secretive person," she stated. "If you want Quinn to be open with you then you're going to have to be open with her. I can't say that she has always been the kindest person, but she seems to have changed for the better. I'm aware that she is drawn to you. I assume that the feelings are possibly mutual."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked with genuine curiosity. Rachel shrugged her shoulders before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

"Glee meets after school today. Try and be there," she yelled without turning around.

* * *

"You're here," she stated. Sam nodded and pointed to the vacant seat next to him. Quinn looked around the room and noticed that no one was actually looking at them, regardless of the fact that they had a new member in there. She smiled and sat down beside him. "How was your meeting with Rachel?"

"Good," he replied. "She's really nice. I don't understand why you all don't like her." Quinn snorted. She was not going to feel jealous over this new boy liking Rachel. She could be nice, too. She was sure of it. He had even told her the first day they had met that she was nice. "Hello?" She snapped her head up and realized that she had gotten momentarily lost in her thoughts.

"I was just thinking," she whispered. Quinn looked away when he smiled at her. She didn't like the way her body was reacting to the boy beside her. She had sworn off boys after the last year. There was no way that some new kid was going to sweep her off her feet.

"Alright, guys, everyone welcome your new teammate," Mr. Schuester yelled upon entering the room. Sam waved awkwardly when everyone turned around to look at him. "Let's do something different this week!" Quinn groaned, as did much of the rest of the room. "Pick a partner, alright? We're going to do some duets. Winning team gets a free meal at Breadsticks."

"Partners?" Quinn looked to her right and immediately (and internally) swooned at the adorable look that was on the boy's face. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep from smiling. She saw Puck out of the corner of her eye standing up to make his way over to her.

"Sure," she quickly responded seconds before the boy made his way over. Sam's brows furrowed upon seeing the boy standing next to Quinn looking at her _that_ way. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Puck whispered nervously. "Do you think maybe we could be partners?" Quinn frowned. She didn't want to have to hurt Puck.

"I asked her to be my partner. I'm sorry. I just don't know anyone else," Sam intervened. Quinn smiled gratefully at him. It was as if the boy could read her mind or something.

"It's okay, man," Puck replied before walking away.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered softly. Sam lightly grabbed her hand and squeezed it with encouragement before letting go. "Do you have any song ideas?" Sam's face lit up at the mention of their assignment.

"I actually do," he replied. He groaned when he felt his phone vibrating. He pulled the device out of his pocket. Quinn watched in confusion as the smile immediately fell off his face. "I have to go," he whispered before standing up and running out of the room.

"What was that about?" Everyone looked at Kurt. "What? You want to know, too. I'm just nosy enough to ask." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Quinn? You seem to have a better relationship than any of us. Do you know?" She looked around the room. Everyone was listening intently to what she might have to say-except Rachel, who simply looked scared.

"I really don't know," she whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I thought that Sam and Quinn last night were adorable, even if the whole "proposing for the future" thing was a little bit crazy. I still loved them. I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this but if you are then I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Leave some feedback? =)

* * *

Sam shut the math book and groaned. Why were equations even important? He picked up his Lit book only to set it back down. He couldn't read it properly, especially at the moment. He got out of the chair and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass before pouring him some water. He slowly made his way to the back and knocked lightly on the door furthest down the hall.

He smiled lightly at the older man resting in the bed. "Hey, Grandpa," he whispered. The man looked at him oddly. "How are you feeling?"

"Samuel, I've missed you, boy." Sam smiled lightly and held out the glass of water. "How is everything going?" Sam sighed and thought about how to answer the question.

"Oh, same as always. Work is hard. Look, I need to talk to you about Nana." He looked at him in confusion. "I mean about Mom. We need to talk about Mom."

"Oh, she's fine. She's at the store." Sam sighed and reached out for the man's hand. "What is it?" He dropped his head down on the bed and inhaled deeply thinking of how to prepare the man for the news.

"_I'm her grandson," Sam whispered to the doctor. The man eyed the blond boy before looking down at his clipboard. _

"_I'm Dr. Andrews." Sam nodded. "She had a stroke. As of right now she is in stable condition, but we're keeping her for observation. We tried to call the numbers left on her contact sheet, but they were disconnected."_

"_My parents are no longer living," Sam replied. "I'm all she has left," he added. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look before flipping through some pages on the clipboard._

"_It says here that she is married?"_

"_She is. My grandfather isn't in the best health. He has Alzheimer's. We take care of him." _

"_Sam, with all due respect she isn't going to be able to take care of anyone anytime soon. She's going to need taking care of." _

"She's going to be staying at the hospital for a little while." The older man looked at Sam and opened his mouth before closing it. "Hey, say something," he pleaded. The man rolled over and looked at the wall. Sam sighed before standing up. "If you need anything then call me."

He dug his cell phone out of his pocket upon reaching the living room. He scrolled over the few contacts he had. He let his finger hover over the button before he hit it. He inhaled deeply when the girl's voice came on over the line.

"Hey, can I talk to you about some stuff?" He heard shuffling on the other end of the line before the perky girl seemed to be able to answer properly.

"Sam? Of course, you may. What's wrong?" He rubbed his neck frantically in some sort of attempt to push his nerves away. "I've been worried about you since glee. Quinn was, too." He smiled at the mention of the blonde's name. He had never been so enamored with anyone in his life.

"It's just…a lot to explain over the phone. Do you think you could find your way out here if I gave you directions?"

"Umm, I can try," Rachel offered. He chuckled slightly. The rest of the conversation went by with Sam giving her instructions on how to get to his house and assuring her that if she got lost he would in fact, find her.

He wandered around the small living room. He had never let anyone see his personal life and he was slightly ashamed by the fact. Thirty minutes later he heard the blaring of his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"I followed the directions. I'm not sure it led me to the right place though," Rachel trailed off. Sam sighed and opened the back door before looking around. He waved lightly in the direction of Rachel's car. "Never mind," she muttered before hanging up. He walked out to the car, hands in his pockets, and looked at the brunette sheepishly before directing her back inside. Once they were seated, as comfortably as possible, in the den he cleared his throat.

"Rachel, I don't have any friends here. You're the closest thing I've got to one and I really do hope that you'll be able to keep everything to yourself." Rachel nodded slowly. "Everything in my life is total crap. My parents died a little over a year ago. My grandparents took me in." He gestured to his surroundings. "We didn't always live… here," he spat. "My grandfather started getting sick."

"Sam, I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered. His brows furrowed in confusion but he didn't address her statement.

"He only got worse. We went to the doctor and they basically only confirmed our suspicions. He was always just forgetting. It wasn't like him. He was diagnosed with Alzheimer's and that was that. Our income was cut off. Nana she tried to work, but it just got to be too stressful for her." He forced himself to look away from the brunette when he saw her eyes watering. "We had to move here. It was the cheapest option. We have to take care of him. Someone has to be with him 24/7."

"Sam, I didn't know," Rachel whispered.

"No, I'm not asking for sympathy. I just want to talk to someone." She nodded. "I pretty much quit going to school. I wasn't passing any of my classes. My learning disabilities just made everything frustrating. I started working two jobs to try and take care of us all." He stood up and paced the small area nervously. "This year Nana decided that it was best if I went back to school. She knew I wasn't going to make anything of myself if I didn't. It's just so hard though," he mumbled before he fell to the floor and began to sob. "I'm still trying to work all of these different jobs while doing football and then having to stay up all night with Grandpa. I've got glee on top of everything. I have to keep my grades up which is going to require so much tutoring. I just don't know how to do it all anymore."

"Oh, God, Sam, I am so terribly sorry. You must be exhausted. Sweetie, that's entirely too much pressure for an adult to handle. You're only 17, that's just way too much for you. Why don't you quit football and as much as it pains me to say it, glee?" He shook his head before wiping the tears off and turning to look at Rachel seriously.

"I want to thank you for all that you've done for me. I appreciate that you said you would tutor me yourself but I'm going to have to ask that you get me a new one." Rachel raised her brow in confusion. "You aren't going to like me much when I tell you this so you won't want to help me."

"Sam, I can assure you that I will not change my opinion of you."

"I have to take Finn's position on the team." Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion. He inhaled deeply and watched Rachel's face for any sign of anger.

"What do you mean?"

"Finn is a great guy, Rachel. And you're so awesome. It's just that I have to be starting quarterback. I hate football, but it's the only thing I'm good at. I _have_ to get a football scholarship out of here. College scouts may not be as interested in juniors as they are seniors but they still watch."

"I see," Rachel whispered. "If you take the spot from him then it's because you're better." Sam nodded. "As it is, I'll still be more than happy to tutor you. Or perhaps I can get Quinn too."

"No!" He shouted, startling the girl. "I mean, no," he whispered. "I don't want her to know." Rachel eyed him curiously. "I don't want her to know that I'm stupid."

"She wouldn't think that." He shook his head. "Well, okay. Anyway, I need to get going. I'm sorry that you have to drop glee. I truly am." He looked at her oddly.

"No, I'm still staying in glee," he stated.

* * *

He smiled when he entered the classroom and saw that Quinn was currently the only one in there. "Hey, Quinn," he stated while sitting down in front of her. She looked at him curiously but said nothing, simply offered him a smile. "How are you today?"

"Better," she whispered. He bit back a smile. "Were you okay yesterday? You kind of just ran out during glee?" He opened his mouth to give an excuse but decided that he could at least let the girl in partially.

"My grandmother had a stroke. I had to go to the hospital and check up on her." Quinn gasped and reached out to rub his arm soothingly.

"I'm so sorry." He nodded before stretching his stiff limbs. He had been up all night trying to find someone that could stay with his grandfather during the day. "Well, we can postpone practicing together for a while."

"Practicing?"

"For our duet," she replied with an amused tone in her voice.

"Right," he mumbled. "Well, we can practice during our spare since we have it at the same time," he offered. Quinn nodded. The bell rang and the students then filtered in. Quinn snorted when Rachel walked over to Sam immediately. "Hey, Rach."

"Here," she handed him a plate of cookies, "I made you some cookies." He smiled gratefully at her and took them. Quinn rubbed her temples soothingly, willing herself to not beat the midget up. "And I was going to let you know that we can work around your schedule for that schoolwork we were going to go over." He nodded in understanding and gave her a smile.

"What was up with that?" He smiled before sneaking a cookie out and taking a bite out of it. "Are you sure that you don't like Rachel?" He chuckled.

"She's cool, yeah, but I'm kind of interested in someone else." He whispered the last part more to himself than to the blonde. She simply nodded but said nothing else. The rest of that class went by uneventful. Sam didn't have to read again, thankfully. The bell rang and Sam silently thanked whoever was over scheduling that he had the next class with Quinn.

She looked at him in confusion as he picked up her books for her. "What are you doing?" He looked hurt for a moment before handing the books back over to her.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to carry your books for you. I didn't know that you were into the feminist movements and stuff." Quinn laughed loudly before looking at the blush that was beginning to creep up the boy's fair complexion. She sighed upon realizing she thought it was endearing and cute. She handed her books back over and smiled when he took them happily.

She followed him down the hall but frowned upon realizing she needed to go to her locker. "Do you mind going to my locker with me? Or do you just want to go to class?" He smiled brightly at her.

"I'll go with you," he added. He felt his nerves began to act up as he felt her hand brush his. He sucked in a deep breath before grabbing her hand lightly. He waited for a reaction from the blonde but somewhat found himself frowning a little when she did nothing. She then intertwined their fingers in a swift movement. He hoped his hands weren't sweating. He was sure that would turn the girl off from him entirely.

He somewhat hated the fact that when his parents were living he had gone to an all-male boarding school. He had no clue what to do around girls. He, as embarrassing as it was, hadn't even really had a first kiss yet. He looked at Quinn out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He had gone to high school a few months last year but had never found anyone who had made him feel this way. He knew she was out of his league though and that pained him. "Sam?" He snapped out of his daze and looked at the blonde. "Do you want to?" He groaned internally. He had no idea what she was talking about. He didn't want to seem like he didn't like paying attention to her though because that was not the case at all. He often wondered if he had ADD too but pushed the thought aside.

"Sure thing," he stated before giving her a cheeky grin.

"Hey baby," a gruff voice cooed from behind her locker door. She shut it slowly and looked up at Puck. "How have you been?" She inhaled sharply. He looked and Sam and nodded his head.

"I've been okay, Puck. You?" Sam felt somewhat uncomfortable. He didn't know if the blonde wanted him to leave or to stick around. Quinn, sensing Sam's internal debate, reached out and grabbed his hand again. Puck looked at the gesture and then between the two before tensing.

"I've been better," he harshly stated before clenching his fists lightly. "Are you and this guy together? I thought you said you weren't ready to date, Quinn."

"I just don't know, Puck," she whispered. "With everything that has happened I just want a normal school year. Boys aren't important to me at the moment." Sam felt his heart ache a little at the admission. He nodded sadly.

"I'm going to go then," he whispered sadly while pointing behind them. Quinn nodded and sighed after the Jewish boy had left. Sam looked at her from the corner of his eye and frowned.

"Hey, Quinn?" She turned to look at him, eyes glassy.

"What?"

"You're beautiful," he replied in a hushed tone before grabbing her books and beginning to walk back to class. Quinn felt the smile tugging at her lips at the same moment she felt her heart rate speed up. She wondered what that meant.

* * *

"Okay, but what are we going to sing?" Sam smiled before pulling the guitar out of his case. He expertly placed it over his shoulder and ran scales to warm his fingers up. "Sam!" He snapped his head up to the right and looked at Quinn. He sighed. The light shining from the stage was hitting her face in such a way that he couldn't help but think she was an angel.

"Yep?"

"What are we singing?" He shrugged his shoulders before beginning to pluck the opening chords to a song. Quinn's brows furrowed in an attempt to recognize the familiar intro. The moment the words fell from his perfect lips she knew that she was in trouble.

Number one, she didn't know why she was referring to anything on his body as perfect, and number two, no boy had ever had a voice that sounded so beautiful to her ears. Sam noticed the change in the girl's demeanor and stopped playing.

"Are you okay?" She said nothing but slowly walked over to the blond. His brows arched into his hairline in confusion. She slowly reached out to grab the guitar by the neck and then slowly pushed it around his back. "Quinn," he whispered against her lips before pressing his against hers. At first it was nothing but lips pressed lightly together. He pulled away and looked at the girl intently. She let her eyes flutter open before she closed them once more and pulled him in again.

He groaned when the Cheerio became slightly more forceful and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He immediately granted her access. Upon feeling her tongue move against his, he realized that Quinn Fabray was the best kisser ever, despite his lack of expertise in the area. He also knew that he was already addicted to the unique taste of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to the few people who read this story! =) I really wish there were more Sam/Quinn shippers. They are so adorable. Well, I think they are anyway. Who did you guys like Quinn with before Sam came into the picture?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me a review and let me know what you want to see happen!

This isn't edited. So, I'm going to go out on a limb and say there will be a lot of mistakes. =P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Quinn Fabray or Sam Evans. Well... I don't own Glee period.

* * *

**

He let the chord ring out as they ended their song. Quinn intertwined their fingers for a moment before realizing they were in a room full of people. Sam's smile fell slightly when he felt her pull away but he knew that she wasn't someone who could be pushed. She had been loving spending so much time with him during the spare period they had practicing but she didn't like being lied to. She knew that Sam was keeping something from her. He would always sneak off with Rachel on the days he claimed to not be able to meet her.

Rachel stood up and applauded loudly before walking down to Sam and giving him a brief hug. Quinn ignored the sting of jealousy she felt rising within her. She could not slap the midget just because she was happy for Sam. She was pulled away from the blond boy by Santana. She rolled her eyes and nodded along-pretending to listen to what the two were talking about. She watched as Rachel whispered something to the boy who nodded and then gave her a bright smile. She didn't know why it hurt so much to see them together.

It wasn't as though he was seeing Rachel. She was with Finn. They didn't seem to be having any problems. "I have to go," Quinn stated to the two Cheerios after seeing Rachel and Sam exit the chorus room. She immediately followed after them hoping to figure things out once and for all.

"I feel bad for him," Sam whispered while rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just wrong to be doing this." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"But he doesn't know, Sam. He can't know. That isn't your fault." Quinn's brows furrowed at the conversation being held by the couple standing in the hall. She peered around the corner and saw Rachel rubbing Sam's arm soothingly before pulling him into a hug.

She saw red and immediately turned around to rush to the choir room. She smiled when she found who she was looking for. The tall boy was simply sitting in a chair, alone. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Hey, Quinn," he stated.

"Finn," she acknowledged. "What are you doing in here…without Rachel?" She added. He gave her a dorky smile at the mention of his girlfriend. She had to admit that Rachel and Finn were better together than she and Finn ever were. She didn't think his face ever lit up like that when he thought about her.

"Rachel's talking to Sam, I think. I usually wait in here for her." Quinn nodded and took a few steps towards the boy. She looked at the seat beside him before looking back at him. She and Finn weren't enemies by any means, but she wasn't too sure where he stood with her. She had hurt him pretty badly last year. He nodded at her before giving her a smile.

"She talks to him a lot then?" He nodded. "You don't think there's anything going on, do you?" Finn turned in his seat and looked at Quinn intently.

"I trust Rachel," he replied before looking towards the door and smiling. Quinn, confused, followed his gaze to find Rachel standing there. "I'll talk to you later, Quinn," Finn whispered before standing up and rushing over to the short brunette. Quinn sighed and watched the couple leave. She slowly stood up and stretched her limbs. She walked over to the piano and sat down. She didn't know much about the instrument. She had stopped taking lessons years ago.

"You play?" Her head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice. "We should form a band. We can get Finn on drums. It'll… probably suck but that's not the point," Sam stated with excitement. Quinn chuckled.

"I don't think either of you two is in the same league as me." Sam clutched his chest in mock hurt before walking over to the piano bench and sitting beside the blonde. "Sam, about what happened the other day…"

"Yeah," Sam added lamely. "I was kind of wondering if you might want to go eat?" Quinn arched an eyebrow but he wasn't looking. His gaze was lowered to the piano. She could spot the blush on his cheeks.

"Now?" He looked into her eyes. She had never really noticed how blue his eyes were. Everything about him was perfect. She felt like rolling her eyes at her own thoughts. This was supposed to be the year she was independent and instead she was already falling over herself for some boy that she knew nothing about. He nodded his head slowly. "It doesn't have to mean anything. The other day-it doesn't have to mean anything either." She detected a hint of sadness in his voice. It made her heart break a little to see the boy unhappy. "This can just be two friends going to eat?"

"Sure," she nodded her head before standing up and straightening her Cheerios outfit. He bit his lip in anticipation before following the girl out of the choir room. "I'll race you," she shouted from the end of the hallway before laughing and running.

"That's cheating," he yelled before jogging after her. He chased the girl down the various hallways and out into the parking lot. He then ran full speed and passed the girl. He turned around and then ran backwards, sticking his tongue out at her.

"That's not very nice," she huffed before pushing herself harder and attempting to run past him. He tripped over himself, falling backwards onto the concrete of the parking lot. The Cheerio, already running too fast to stop, tumbled down on top of him.

"Ouch," he grumbled. Quinn sighed into the crook of his neck before raising her head up to look at him. "You could get off," he chuckled. Quinn peered into his eyes and bit her lip. What was it about his eyes that had her so mesmerized? "Quinn," he husked, "please move," he whispered.

"Right," she mumbled, face red. She pushed herself off the ground and then watched as he slowly got up. "Are you okay?" He nodded while rubbing the back of his head.

"I just hit my head," he mumbled. Quinn walked behind him and assessed the damage. "Am I going to be okay, Doc?" She swatted his arm playfully.

"Don't make fun of me. I couldn't have you getting a concussion with me around. You would be able to file some sort of lawsuit against me." Sam chuckled.

"Sure, let's just go before you try and have me killed some other way."

* * *

"Tell me something about yourself," Sam stated from across the booth they were seated in. Quinn munched on a breadstick and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I've been the only girl in the history of the Cheerios to be named captain as a freshman," she stated with pride. Sam nodded before taking a sip of his drink.

"That's something about Quinn Fabray, Cheerio. I could have found that out easily. Tell me something about you," he stressed. Quinn looked taken aback. Finn had never taken an interest in hearing her talk. Puck surely hadn't.

"I didn't cheat on Finn because I was a heartless bitch," she whispered. He didn't say anything, least he encourage her to stop talking. "I was feeling bad that day. Fat and ugly. I was just being insecure. I went to Finn to talk about it but he was with Rachel. He was always with Rachel. He just followed her around like a puppy!"

"He still does that, huh?" Sam chuckled, in some sort of attempt to make the blonde smile. She did before growing serious again.

"Puck just kept feeding me wine coolers and telling me that I was beautiful and everything. I just-I wish I could take it all back, but I can't." Sam sighed before reaching across the table and taking her hand in his.

"I'm sure it was hard, Quinn," he whispered, "but you shouldn't want to take it back. It made you who you are today, and I have to say that you are something else," he added with sincerity. She felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Your turn," she choked out, needing to have a change of subject. He jerked his hand away and looked at her oddly. "Tell me something about you."

"I've only been to a school that held boys and girls once before and I was only there a few months." Quinn looked at him incredulously.

"Oh, God," she whispered, "you aren't gay, right?" He looked at her in confusion. "Santana and Brittany thought you were. I was pretty sure you weren't…"

"I'm not," he stated. "I don't know how to be around girls, no, but I'm not into dudes," he replied. Quinn cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"How do you manage to get any girlfriends if you can't be around girls?" She mocked. He shifted uncomfortably before reaching for his drink again.

"I, uh, haven't had a girlfriend?" She felt like melting into a puddle of goo on the spot. "You were actually like the first girl to kiss me?" His cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh, wow," she whispered to herself. "Tell me something else." She was intrigued by him. Sam Evans was still a mystery to her- a mystery that she was determined to figure out.

"I put lemon juice in my hair. I heard that it made your hair lighter. I wanted to look cool when I came here." Quinn snorted with laughter. Sam smiled playfully at her.

"You are such a dork." He beamed. She frowned when his cell phone went off.

"Hello?" She watched as the boy nodded along to whatever the person on the other line was saying. "No, we're not through yet. I can come now though. I know it's not really an ideal situation," he trailed off. Quinn could sense the sadness in his voice. "Yeah, thanks, Rachel." He hung up. Quinn huffed. "Sorry," Sam said while putting his phone up.

"Rachel Berry?" He nodded. "Why are you talking to her on the phone? I don't understand! Do you like Rachel?" Sam's brows rose. "You say you don't but you're always talking to her or whispering things in her ear. I don't get it."

"Quinn, I'm not interested in Rachel. I've told you this," he replied. "If I liked Rachel then I would have asked her to come here with me." Quinn's cheeks flushed. "I like you, Quinn Fabray. I hoped we could get to know each other better, and then maybe you might like me, too?" Quinn sighed. She had to admit that was probably one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her. She still couldn't understand his unwillingness to let her in.

"You are getting to know me. Why won't you let me in?" She whispered. He cocked his head to the side before looking down at his hands. Quinn continued looking at him. She frowned when his eyes locked on hers. They weren't the clear blue she had been seeing the past few days. They were clouded; she could see the unshed tears.

"Because you're letting me in?" He whispered. "I think I was wrong about all of this," he whispered before standing up.

"Wait, are you leaving?" He slid in the booth beside her and looked her in the eyes.

"I think you're wonderful, Quinn," he whispered, "but I had everything all wrong. I don't even know if you'd be interested in me, but I'm obviously just not the guy for you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before standing up and pulling his billfold out of his pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash and placed it on the table. "This should cover it," he whispered.

"Just pay half," Quinn sneered. "It wasn't a date."

"It was for me," he stated sadly before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm glad people are still enjoying this! This is just a filler chapter, really. I'm finishing up with finals soon so then I'll be able to devote my time to this story. =)

Hope that you all enjoy.

I didn't edit this. At all. I just typed it up and put it on here so I'm thinking that there's going to be A LOT of problems with trying to read this... I apologize. =P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!

* * *

**"Why aren't you still with Quinn?" Sam threw his jacket roughly across the room and slumped back into the couch beside the brunette.

"She thinks I'm in love with you or something." Rachel laughed hysterically at the boy's admittance. "I don't get it."

"Sam, while I don't condone lying, I suppose that in some cases it could be alright. What I don't understand is why you seem adamant on keeping this stuff a secret from her. If you really wanted to get to know her then the door swings both ways."

"Because, I just wanted to be normal for a change. I wanted to be like every other guy so she would want me," he whispered. Rachel turned to face him before placing her hand gently on his arm.

"She's been with normal guys, Sam. Look where it ended up." Sam nodded before giving Rachel a small smile. "Well, I suppose I should get going. Finn and I have a date tonight and I'd rather not be late."

"Thanks for staying here and watching him. Was he a lot of problem?" Rachel shook her head. "It's easier when Nana is here, but she's still in the hospital. I just don't even know how those bills are going to get paid," he whispered before looking away.

Rachel smiled softly, "it'll work itself out. I'm sure the hospital will work something out with you all." Sam nodded. "Well, I shall see you tomorrow for our session."

"Great," he replied.

"Sam," Rachel said while reaching out for the doorknob. "I do not enjoy people skipping my tutoring sessions, but if you felt the need to skip to maybe go work things out with a certain Cheerio then I would possibly understand." Sam opened his mouth to respond but the brunette was already out the door. He smiled at the smaller girl's antics before locking the door and walking towards the back of the trailer. He slowly stepped inside his grandfather's room.

"Hey," the older man whispered upon seeing Sam. The young blond smiled and waved. "How's it going, Son?"

"Pretty good. I just got in from a date with a girl," he replied with excitement. He smiled when he saw the older man raise the hospital like bed.

"Tell me about it?" Sam sighed. The date hadn't been all that great; he wasn't looking forward to telling someone else the embarrassing details but reluctantly began to talk. He missed his grandparents. He was tired of having to act so much older than he really was. When he would think about things like that he would immediately feel guilty. It wasn't his grandparents' fault that his parents had passed away right. It wasn't their fault that they got the crappy end of the deal. "Well," he chuckled after hearing Sam's thorough explanation of the date(leaving out the part about why he had to spend so much time with Rachel), "I believe that if you like this young lady then you ought to fix things, you stubborn ass." Sam chuckled. "I want some grandkids."

"Right," Sam whispered sadly.

* * *

He walked, slowly, into his history class and sat down in front of the blonde. He turned around quickly and inhaled sharply upon seeing the glare she was giving him. "Quinn, we should talk." She scoffed before signaling for him to turn around. "Please," he urged.

"Class is about to start. I need a good grade. If your reading skills were any indication then you do, too." He blinked a few times before nodding and turning around. No wonder people feared her. She could be a straight up bitch, he realized. He attempted to follow along in his book but his thoughts always drifted to a hazel-eyed blonde that was sitting behind him.

Once the bell had rung, he attempted to talk to the Cheerio again but was shot down. He grunted in disbelief. He didn't know if getting a chance with the girl was worth going through so much crap. He trudged his way down the hallway to his next class. He saw his open seat by the blonde and immediately looked around the room for another desk. He smiled upon seeing one behind Finn Hudson. He was certain that it was the Puckerman guy's seat, but he rarely showed up for class. He slowly eased his way over to the desk, missing the saddened look that crossed Quinn's face.

"Hey," he heard a girl whisper from behind him. He turned around and looked at the girl intently, trying to remember her name.

"Santana, right?" She nodded. "Hello," he whispered before holding his hand out. The Latina eyed him curiously before placing her hand in his and shaking it. "You offered to make out with me as a welcome." He chuckled.

"Yeah," she replied. "You'd be the first guy to turn that down," Santana laughed. Sam found himself laughing with her. Finn turned around and looked at the two suspiciously but said nothing before turning back around. "So, you and Q?"

"Are friends? If even that." She nodded with a smirk before tracing her fingernails over his bicep.

"I think," Santana whispered before throwing a quick glance in Quinn's direction. "you should leave Fabray to Puck." Sam sighed but nodded along anyway. Santana smiled sweetly at the boy until he turned around. She once again turned to face Quinn and gave her a smirk.

The blonde felt like pouncing on the Latina. She had known that Quinn was slightly interested in the boy and now she was throwing herself all over him. She had no claim over the boy though. He probably didn't want anything to do with her after the remark she had made in their history class. She pushed away all the thoughts and began to scribble down notes in her notebook.

* * *

"Hey," Sam whispered, not wanting to startle the girl. The blonde looked up from her book and frowned. Sam inwardly cringed but moved forward anyway. "I was hoping we could talk?"

She pursed her lips. "And what would we have to talk about?" He clapped his hands together before taking the seat opposite of her and sitting down.

"Our date? I want to explain some things to you," Sam replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, Sam, this isn't necessary. I've moved on. You can hook up with Santana or whoever your next conquest is." Sam clenched his jaw.

"Listen, Quinn, at least let me explain some things to you before you continue being all bitchy." She opened her mouth, a response burning on her tongue, but said nothing else upon seeing the smoldering look he was giving her. "I don't like Rachel." She rolled her eyes. "Stop doing that! I don't like Rachel. She's great but she's helping me with my schoolwork." Quinn's jaw dropped. "Yeah, you were right earlier. My reading skills are telling of my grades. I'm pretty much failing everything but math."

"Sam, I didn't mean to-"

"For once, I think that the Head Bitch in Charge should let someone else talk," he yelled. He wasn't entirely sure when he had gotten so angry, but it had happened. "I told Rachel about my learning disability and she offered to tutor me."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her in disbelief. "Learning disabilities? What's wrong with you?" He humorlessly laughed.

"Right, that's why I was trying to keep it from you. I just have some reading problems, but I knew you wouldn't be able to see past that. Apparently, everyone was right. You have to have the perfect image."

"That isn't true," she exclaimed. The anger quickly fled from Sam upon realizing that he was yelling at a girl. He may have been frustrated but he still had no right to do a thing like that.

"I'm sorry for yelling," he whispered. "I'm just stressed and it got pent up." Quinn nodded. "I really do like you, Quinn. I wanted that date to be awesome, but my grandfather is kind of sick. Rachel was doing me a favor by watching him. She was calling to let me know how he was, but you kind of took everything the wrong way."

To say that she felt like an idiot was an understatement. "Sam, I didn't know about any of this. I shouldn't have said what I said to you this morning." A look of hurt flashed across his face but he quickly masked it. "I'm also sorry that I've been so insane lately. I'd really like a second date?" Sam's face brightened upon hearing the words.

Both of their heads snapped to the auditorium door. Sam looked at the boy in confusion, whereas Quinn groaned. "Hey, baby mama."

"Puck," Quinn replied. Sam stood awkwardly as the boy jumped onto the stage and wrapped his arms around the cheerleader.

"I had fun last night," he replied while looking at her suggestively. "Do you still want to go on that date after school?" Sam shut his eyes, willing himself to disappear. Quinn looked between the two boys frantically.

"I'm going to go," Sam interrupted before turning to walk away. Puck nodded before turning around to look at the blonde and smiling sincerely at her. Sam rushed out of the auditorium. Was anything ever going to go in his favor? He looked up upon hearing footsteps draw near. "Santana?" The Latina smiled. "Is this your spare, too?"

"Nah, I'm just skipping. Spanish is pointless for me. I just go and take the tests." Sam nodded along. "Where you in the auditorium?" She questioned while pointing to the double doors. He nodded again. Santana's brows furrowed before she waltzed over and looked through the glass. "Ew, that piano needs to be washed," she commented before tugging the blond boy's arm. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"You owe me for not wanting a make-out session." He chuckled but followed anyway. He looked back once, hoping to see the blonde girl. No such luck.


	7. Chapter 7

Man, I have really been slacking on the updates. So sorry, guys. If you're still reading-then this is just a filler, I guess. I don't really know where I'm going with this story. Still. Any suggestions?

Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. I usually reply to them, but I've been sick lately so I've just kind of been all "meh" with writing. I hope it doesn't show through much though. I always hate reading stories when you can tell the author is hitting some sort of wall, you know?

Anyway, I'll stop rambling. =P

**Disclaimer: I own Glee. I wrote it. I simply pay Ryan Murphy to let me use his name. I get all of the money. =/ No, I own the mistakes in this story. That's all.  


* * *

**

"So, spill," the Latina stated while reaching for another breadstick. Sam had, in the past fifteen minutes, learned that the girl loved her breadsticks.

"Spill?" He questioned, unsure of what the girl was talking about. She rolled her eyes before taking a sip from the water she had ordered. "Spill what?"

"You and Tubbers. What's going on there?" Santana groaned upon realizing the blond boy still had no idea what she was talking about. "What's going on with you and Quinn? Are you into her?" He flushed slightly before averting his gaze. The brunette smirked. "You are."

"I guess," he mumbled. Santana chuckled to herself.

"Well, Puckerman is trying to win her back so I'd say you have some severe competition. You should just make her jealous. It will have her crawling back to you in no time," Santana purred while reaching across the table to touch his arm. He looked at his arm in confusion before realization washed over him. He jerked his arm away from the girl before looking sheepish.

"I don't think I can do that to her." Santana's smirk fell-replaced by something one might call an 'appreciative' look if the person in question wasn't Santana Lopez.

"Don't break her," Santana whispered before plastering the bitchy façade back. Sam smiled brightly. "What's up with you and Manhands?"

"Does everyone at this school have a nickname?" Santana nodded immediately before reaching for another breadstick. He noted that clearly the girl had some sort of obsession with the food. "What's mine?"

"Loser that follows Manhands?" He shook his head in mock disapproval. "Seriously, why are you following her around?"

"I'm not following her. She helps me study and stuff." Santana scratched her neck awkwardly. "What were Puck and Quinn doing in the auditorium?" The Latina raised an eyebrow. "You said they messed up the piano," he whispered, "were they doing something?"

"No," she replied. "I lied." Sam smiled before digging into the food that was placed before him.

"They hooked up last night though," he replied. Santana's brows furrowed at the blond's admission.

"How do you know that?" Santana questioned. Sam sighed before dropping his fork and rubbing his temples.

"Puck said something about having fun with her last night and then going out on a date she promised him." Santana laughed humorlessly.

"Puck is a manwhore and Fabray is a prude. I'm pretty sure that she isn't going to have sex again until her wedding night." Sam laughed despite himself. He felt somewhat relieved to know that the blonde's best friend was certain that she hadn't been with Puck intimately again though. "Okay, I'm done eating. I'll see you at school," Santana replied before scooting out of the bench and walking away.

"What the," he grumbled while pulling his wallet out.

* * *

"Are you going to ask how my date went?" Santana questioned. Quinn's eyebrow rose into her hairline-confusion splaying itself on her face.

"What date? We've been at school," Quinn whispered in a hushed tone before placing her books in her locker and picking up the Cheerio's bag to carry to practice. Santana smirked and shook her head.

"You've been at school. I went on a date during Spanish," the Latina quipped. "And you're being a lousy friend by not asking me about it." Quinn sighed at her best friend's dramatics.

"How long did it take for you two to have sex in the back of his truck?" Quinn sighed, really uninterested in the brunette's sex life.

"Actually, Sam drives a Jeep," Santana whispered in mock shock. Immediately Quinn's ears perked up-something akin to jealously boiling underneath her skin. She clenched her jaw and watched as Santana's innocent face twisted into a smirk. Quinn pursed her lips and tugged at the strap of her bag in an attempt to keep from punching the girl walking beside her to the gym.

"How was it?" Quinn questioned, hoping it came off nonchalantly. Santana licked her lips while opening the double doors.

"Damn boyfriend, you should go shirtless 24/7," Santana shouted upon seeing Sam and Finn playing a pick up game of basketball. Quinn's jaw dropped upon seeing the blond's body. Sure, Puck had been in shape but his body had no effect on her. Seeing Sam, however, was causing her to think of sinful things. She shifted awkwardly and tugged at Santana's wrist.

"We need to get suited up for practice," Quinn whispered harshly.

"Quinn, wait," Sam yelled from the free throw line. She fought back the smile that was tugging at her lips. Santana rolled her eyes.

"You can go without me, S," Quinn stated. Santana scoffed but turned to leave. Quinn turned back around to see Sam jogging over to her. "Sam."

"I wanted to talk to you. I thought we could finish the conversation we had earlier?" Quinn shifted her weight from her right foot to the left and waved for him to continue. She made the mistake, however, of letting her eyes roam the boy's body. He was sweating, which would usually gross her out was having somewhat the opposite effect. His body was toned. He was perfect, she realized: inside and out. He had a heart of gold that only added to her attraction. "So, that's why I think you should give me another chance," he finished.

The blonde girl looked at him in confusion. She had completely zoned out and missed everything he had said. "Well?"

"I don't know," she replied. He looked hurt for a moment but nodded in understanding. Before she knew what was happening she was tugging at the boy's neck and crashing her lips against his. She wasn't sure who moaned first but she was fairly certain that nothing in her life had ever felt so good.

"Q," a voice boomed, "I don't pay you to act like a cat in heat with Lady-Lips." The blonde pulled away, breathless, to see Sam with a dopey grin plastered onto his face. She spun around quickly to see Coach Sylvester standing on the bleachers.

"She pays you?" Sam questioned. He internally scolded himself for that being the only thing he was capable of saying. Quinn giggled and shook her head before running away from the boy and towards the group of Cheerios on the other side of the court.

"So, what was that about?" Santana hissed while stretching. Quinn quirked an eyebrow but ignored the girl. "Q," she whined.

"I couldn't help it," she mumbled, hoping the Latina would mistake the blush on her face as something caused by exercise. Santana snorted before alternating her pattern and moving to stretch the other leg.

"He is, like, really hot, Quinn," Brittany whispered. Quinn bit her lip, a silent agreement with the ditzy blonde being made in her head. "I think you should have his babies instead of Puck's."

Quinn's brows furrowed.

* * *

"Sam," Quinn shouted, ignoring the fact that the entire student body was looking at her oddly. The blond boy looked over his shoulder and waved at the girl before stopping in his tracks.

"What's up, Q. Fabray?" He questioned. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully before running her fingers through his messy hair.

"You have football practice today," she stated. She knew the boy's football team and their schedule. They always practiced after school on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday-reserving Tuesday and Thursday for any other extracurricular activities they wanted. The Cheerios were much the same way.

"Yeah," he replied before he continued walking towards his car. "You're the prettiest girl I know," he replied with a small blush on his cheeks. Quinn's jaw dropped at the compliment.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, slightly embarrassed.

"I thought we were stating the obvious?" Sam replied immediately. Quinn punched his arm playfully before leaning up against his car.

"Shut up," she whispered. He smiled but simply nodded his head. "I was wondering," she whispered while rolling anxiously on the balls of her heels, "if you might want to have that redo date afterwards?" She watched the boy's smile fall immediately.

"Quinn," he whispered before reaching out and grabbing her hands. He looked angry and on the verge of tears. She felt confused and somewhat hurt by the fact that she could already tell she was getting rejected. "I really want to," he whispered, "but today just isn't a good time for me," he replied before pulling her hands up to his face and pressing a gentle kiss to them.

"But you could go out with Santana," she whispered. He shook his head and pushed the girl completely against his car. She gasped upon feeling the initial contact but soon welcomed his touch.

"I think," he whispered against her cheek, "that I made it obvious what I want." Quinn frowned when she felt the boy pull away but was instantly rewarded when the boy gently pressed his lips against hers. She tangled her fingers through his hair. She groaned when he pulled away. "I have to go to practice," he whispered against her lips before pulling away and opening his backseat door. He pulled out his football pads before shutting the door again and holding his free hand out to the blonde. "But since we're headed in the same direction, I'll walk you."

"You're such a gentleman," Quinn joked. He smiled despite himself before tracing patterns over her soft skin with his thumb.

Too soon they had made it to the football field. Quinn waved goodbye to the boy before continuing on her way to the Cheerio's practice. She threw her bag down on the ground and groaned in frustration. "So, someone finally knows what it means to be sexually frustrated," Santana snorted from behind her.

"No," Quinn replied to the two cheerleaders walking with their pinkies intertwined. "Yes," she whispered to herself with a pout.


	8. Chapter 8

So, this chapter is a little bit on the longer side. I'm not sure if that's a problem or not.

Leave me some reviews because... I really like them. Haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hudson, sit on the bench. Evans, your turn," Coach Beiste yelled out. Sam grabbed his helmet and plopped it on over his head. Finn gave him a small frown but still patted his padded shoulder after handing him the football. Sam immediately set himself into football mode, knowing that he had to make good with these few chances he was getting. Sure, it was only practice, but practice determined who first string was-and who was second. As much as he despised the game, he needed to be first string.

He repeated the play that Coach had called out and scanned the football field before looking over at the sidelines. He smiled when he saw Quinn atop the pyramid. He immediately shook his feelings away and set the play in motion. He knew he was a good player despite the fact that he loathed the sport; he just needed to make Beiste see that McKinley needed him as their lead quarterback and not Finn Hudson.

Practice had been well, he supposed. He skipped the locker room showering and ignored the blonde Cheerio trying to flag him down as he quickly ran to his Jeep. He had wanted nothing more than to turn around and walk the girl to her car, kiss her goodbye, and promise to call her later that night to spend hours just sitting and listening to her speak her mind. He hated his life sometimes.

He threw the car into drive and peeled out of the parking lot. He glanced at the clock and groaned upon seeing that practice had in fact run late. He immediately let his foot press down harder onto the accelerator in an attempt to get back to the place he called home. Thirty minutes later, he had succeeded. He jumped out of the car and ran up the dirt path before throwing open the rusted trailer door. "Sam, you're late," the curly haired boy snapped. Sam shifted awkwardly before pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He sighed upon realizing all he had was a twenty. He held it out to the boy who quickly grabbed the money to inspect it. "I don't want this," he whispered before handing it back to Sam.

"Listen, Ryan, I'm sorry," Sam whispered while rubbing his neck. "I didn't know Beiste was going to keep us so late." The brunette laughed loudly. "What?"

"Beast? Who is a beast?" Sam smiled and shook his head.

"No, our coach's name is Beiste." Ryan's brows furrowed in confusion but he said nothing else. "Look, I owe you, man. I just don't know how to do all of this with Nana still in the hospital. On top of all of this, I have to get a job. We're not going to live forever on welfare, you know."

"You can always come back, dude," Ryan replied. "We miss you back home. You can stay with my family again. You know that." Sam sighed. He was tempted to go back to his previous life. It may have sucked, but he wasn't pressured with so many burdens.

"I can't just leave them like this," Sam whispered. Ryan nodded in understanding before patting Sam's shoulder. "I need to go check on him. You leaving?" Ryan shook his head in the negative. Sam nodded before heading back to the older man's bedroom. He sighed when he saw his grandfather, well, the shell of his grandfather, staring longingly at the window.

"Hey," Sam whispered, bringing the man back from his thoughts. He looked at the blond boy in confusion before offering something resembling a smile. "You remember me? I'm Sam."

"Hungry," the old man struggled to reply. Sam nodded before turning to leave. He rushed past Ryan and into the kitchen. He sighed at the signs they had labeled on the various cabinets. His grandfather had long since lost the ability to walk around without the aid of someone. He tore open the refrigerator and grabbed a small package of apple sauce before grabbing a spoon and rushing back to the older man's room.

He sat down beside the older man and tore open the package. He dipped the spoon into the apple sauce and got a small amount before bringing the spoon up to the older man's lips. It took the pair about twenty minutes to finish the job, but Sam always felt accomplished after helping out in some way. "Do you feel okay today," Sam inquired.

"Tired," the man grumbled before shutting his eyes. Sam sighed, hoping that things weren't about to take another turn for the worst with his life. He pulled out his cell phone and text the boy waiting in his living room to come back to the bedroom he was currently in.

"I think you should consider putting your grandfather somewhere," Ryan whispered. Sam looked up from his hands and nodded.

"I don't have the money for that." Ryan walked over and handed the boy a brochure.

"My mom has been looking into it," Ryan stated, somewhat afraid of his former friend's reaction. "It's based on income. They'll work with you." Sam nodded and put the brochure on a table beside him. "Dude, you're only a junior in high school. You need to be able to live some. We're supposed to be living life to the fullest. We gotta get chicks and get drunk-not worry about our families-not like you do."

"I like a girl," Sam whispered. Ryan's ears perked up. He clapped the boy's back immediately. "She's different from the girl's at our school. She's been hurt before."

"What girl hasn't been," Ryan replied. "They all claim to have heartaches." Sam felt the need to protect his girl. He smiled upon realizing he was calling her his girl-even though he really had no place to.

"She's different," Sam urged. "She's the head cheerleader again, but last year she had problems. She doesn't really trust easy, and I'm not gonna push her."

"You are such a loser, Sam." Sam rolled his eyes at his friend's statement. "What happened to her?"

"She was like the president of the celibacy club or something. I'm not sure what it's called. I haven't looked into it." Ryan snorted. "Shut up."

"I guess that means you still won't be getting any." Sam groaned before throwing Ryan a scowl.

"Some douche took advantage of her and screwed up her first time. He lied about protection and got her pregnant." Ryan's features softened. "She's just kind of afraid to open up to love, I guess."

"You're going to be that guy, huh?" Sam looked at Ryan in confusion. "You know-the guy. The dude who shows her that she can fall in love again and blah blah." Sam smiled before nodding. "This is too much gay for me to handle. I gotta leave."

"Whatever, dude, I'm kicking you out." Ryan chuckled and stood up. Sam followed him out of the small room and down the narrow hallway into the living room. They stood awkwardly by the door until Ryan pulled the taller boy into a hug.

"If you need help again then call me, alright? I'm only 45 minutes away." Sam nodded into the hug and let go.

* * *

"Nana, are you ready to come home?" Sam quipped while helping the older woman out of the wheel chair and into his car. She nodded slowly. The blond waved to the nurse that had wheeled her out before jumping inside the car and putting it in drive.

"Very much," she whispered. Sam reached across the center console and grabbed her hand before giving it a light squeeze.

"Nana, I need to ask you something." The older lady nodded. "I didn't exactly understand what they meant earlier-during your release?"

"I don't know, Sam," she replied in confusion as well. "I thought it was a mistake but they assured me that it had been taken care of." Sam's brows furrowed. "Quit doing that-you'll get wrinkles." He laughed, genuinely for the first time in a while. It had been almost a week since he had been able to have a proper conversation with the blonde head Cheerio and it was driving him slightly insane. He talked to her when Glee would meet but other than that he could never find the girl. After school, he didn't have a chance to seek her out.

"I got a job," he stated once they had hit the road. She grunted in a disapproving tone. He chuckled but focused on the road. "It's the only thing keeping me and Grandpa stocked with food."

"How is he?" Sam grew quiet. "Sam, talk to me, Baby."

"You know how he is, Nana. He's getting worse. It happens all of the time. He's just- he's going to just up and die one day and I can't handle it. I just can't handle it anymore," he yelled-his frustration having gotten the better of him. "Nana, I didn't mean that," he added almost instantly. "Please don't be upset. It's your first day out. I don't want you to be worried." He frowned when the older lady didn't respond.

Upon arriving at the house he helped her inside. "Do you want me to walk you into Grandpa's room?" The older woman nodded. Sam reached for the walker and helped her push through the trailer. He smiled upon entering his room and seeing the brunette girl sitting on the older man's bed talking animatedly with him.

"And who is this?" His grandmother questioned in amusement. Rachel's head snapped up, cheeks flushed, and smiled.

"Rachel Berry," the girl stated. Sam watched as his grandmother put pieces together-realizing that this was not the girl Sam was interested in. "Your husband believes he has beaten me in a game of checkers, but I know that he has cheated."

"Did not," the older man grumbled. Sam beamed-this was the most his grandfather had done since his Nana had been admitted to the hospital.

"Rachel, why don't you and Sam go out and eat some dinner? I'm sure I'll be fine alone for a few hours." Sam immediately shook his head.

"That's a bad idea. We can just stay here."

"Nonsense," the grey-haired woman snapped. Sam bit his lip and nodded before tugging at Rachel's wrist.

"Let us go, Rachel. We know where we aren't wanted. Call me if you start to feel weird or anything." The older woman nodded before her gaze went back to her husband's. Sam wasn't sure how he was going to suggest them looking into the living center for his grandfather, but he knew it was something he needed to do soon.

"I'll call Finn and we can go eat at Breadstix." Sam sighed at the idea of being the odd one out but agreed anyway. "Finn said he would meet us there," Rachel stated after shutting her flip phone. Sam nodded before putting the car into drive and pulling out of the long driveway.

* * *

"Are you serious," Sam mumbled. Rachel looked at the boy in confusion before following his gaze to that of a blonde Cheerio seated across from Noah Puckerman.

"Hello, how many?" A waitress questioned. Sam opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch by Rachel.

"Three, we're waiting on the last person." The waitress looked oddly at Sam before motioning them to follow her.

"Please don't seat us by her," Sam whispered under his breath. He felt like beating his head against the table upon getting the booth across from the pair. Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly and sat down across from Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Rachel whispered while leaning over the table. He nodded before throwing his head down onto the table. "Sam," Rachel yelled-earning a few stares. Quinn immediately looked at the two in confusion before seeing the blond boy slumped over face-first on the table. "Sam?" Rachel questioned while poking the boy with a knife. "Right, this is awkward," Rachel stated to herself.

"What the heck, Berry? You take him out on a date and he ignores you. That's a gentleman for you," Quinn sneered. Rachel arched an eyebrow at the blonde's attempt of showing disinterest.

"He's tired and stressed. It would be wise of you to leave him alone." Sam's head immediately snapped up. He glared at the cheerleader momentarily before looking at Puck and scoffing.

"I may not be a gentleman, but I know how to eat my food well enough that I don't have to stuff a napkin into my shirt like a two year old." Quinn blushed at the boy's words before looking at Puck's face and t-shirt, both covered in food. "Rachel, you don't have to stand up for me," Sam added.

"Hey, it's like a double date, plus one," a voice stated from behind them. Sam turned around to see Finn walking over. "So it's like a square or something." He chose to ignore that.

"Actually, I think I'm going to let you and Rachel enjoy this dinner," Sam replied while standing up to let the taller boy sit. He sat down a twenty on the table and looked at Rachel. "This is for earlier," he stated. The brunette opened her mouth to respond but Sam had already turned around to leave.

"What did I miss," Finn stated. Quinn looked incredulously between everyone before standing up.

"I'll be right back, Puck," she whispered before setting her napkin down and running towards the front exit. She scanned the parking lot for the familiar Jeep and smiled when she found it. She slowly walked over and peered inside the window-frowning when she saw the boy had reclined the chair and was trying to sleep. She tapped softly on the window.

Sam shot up as soon as the noise registered. He looked around frantically, somewhat dazed, before his eyes settled on the blonde standing outside his car door. He inhaled deeply before turning the key long enough for him to roll his window down. "Quinn," he rasped, voice somewhat dry.

"Sam, I'm sorry for what I said. I just still can't completely get rid of my old ways." Sam nodded at the blonde's apology, unsure of what to make of it.

"It's fine, Quinn. I guess I'm just gonna go back home. Enjoy your date with Puckerman," he added. He noted the disgusting aftertaste left in his mouth from saying the words 'date' and 'Puckerman' in the same sentence.

"Or I can come with you?" Sam raised his eyebrows. He wanted to say yes, really, he did.

"I'm not going to be your second date tonight, Quinn. I don't want to be the guy that everyone uses as their back-up."

"It isn't a date," she replied while averting her gaze. Sam looked doubtful for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should believe the girl. "Trust me?"

"Okay," he stated with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "You sure that Puck won't mind?" Quinn snorted.

"He probably is already hitting on the waitress in there. I'll send him a text to let him know that I left though," she added. Sam nodded and leaned across the console to open the door for the blonde. She eagerly jumped in and buckled up. "Where to?"

"We can go to that make-out place," Sam joked.

"Nice try," she whispered. Sam shrugged his shoulders before starting the car and putting it in reverse. "But I don't think so," she added.

"You win some, you lose some."

* * *

"Where are we?" Quinn questioned. Sam chuckled before pulling down a dirt road. He knew that to most people this place was non-existent, but he had grown up here and taken pride in the area. "Sam, we've been driving forever. I kind of expect you to kill me now and leave my body out here to never be found."

"So the cheerleader is smart, too?" Sam replied. Quinn scoffed but accepted Sam's hand when he reached over to hold hers. "Don't worry. We're just a few miles outside of Lima. If you feel threatened then I'm sure your cell phone might get signal," he joked. The next few minutes went by with nothing but the sound of the tires crunching on the gravel. "Okay, we're here," Sam whispered while jumping out of the car excitedly. He ran over to the other side and opened the door for Quinn before taking her hand and helping her out of the car.

"What is here?" Quinn deadpanned after looking around the grassy fields. Sam chuckled and slid his jacket off before handing it to the girl. "I'm not cold," she stated.

"No, but you don't seem like the kind of girl who would lay in the grass without a blanket." Quinn scoffed and handed the jacket back over to the boy. "I used to come here all of the time-to think and stuff."

"There's even a little pond," Quinn whispered in awe. Sam doubled over in laughter. "What?"

"Have you never been swimming in a pond?" She shook her head. Sam's jaw dropped in disbelief for a moment. "I forgot you were a Fabray. You can't get your hands dirty." Quinn was glad that the dark masked their faces. She didn't know why that had hit such a nerve but it had. "Maybe we can come here during the weekend and swim. You'll have to be fully clothed though. I'm not sure how much I agree with the teasing not pleasing thing."

"That's not exactly how it goes but close enough," she replied with a smirk. Quinn was pulled back by Sam as she tried to walk forwards. She shut her eyes when she felt his hands tracing lightly over her face. His thumbs drew circles on her cheeks before he moved down and cupped her jaw.

"I want to kiss you," he whispered, voice raw with emotion. Her eyes fluttered open and in that moment she was sure about two things. One, she wanted Sam to kiss her. Two, she was ready to be with someone again. She was ready to trust the boy in front of her with her heart.

"Please," she whispered as he dipped his head low enough to capture her lips in a soft kiss. He didn't deepen it-simply basked in the taste that was the blonde girl. Quinn sighed happily into his mouth, unsure of what she had done to deserve such an incredible guy. He pulled away and placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're beautiful, Quinn Fabray," he said before grabbing her hand again and walking forwards a little. "I think this will work," he stated before plopping down onto the soft grass. "You sure you don't want a jacket to lay on?"

"Positive," she replied before lying beside him. He looked so at peace with himself, something she was never able to see while they were in school. He had his arms placed behind his head, his face was full of wonder.

"They're pretty, don't you think?" He questioned before turning his head to the left to look at her. Quinn looked at him in confusion. "The stars," he clarified. Quinn looked up to the sky and let her breath catch in her throat. "I used to be into astronomy. I would come out here every night and just look at them."

"I did not know that," she replied. He chuckled and moved his hands, reaching in between them to grab hers.

"It didn't last. I was bad at it. I decided to just look at the stars without having to have a reason." Quinn nodded. She had never actually just taken the time out to look at the stars. She had always had more important things to do, she thought.

"Tell me something else about you I don't know," she whispered into the dark night. He traced lazy circles over her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"You're going to think I'm a dork and never talk to me again," he admitted, which immediately earned her attention. "I never really read books for fun, you know, it was just too frustrating." Quinn nodded, guilt stirring up from her outburst at him the other day. "But then I got a hold of some books. I couldn't really understand them for the most part, but I kept trying to read them. When I got older, I was just still so interested in it all…"

"What? Are you like a secret Star Wars fan?" Sam laughed loudly.

"No, it's worse." Quinn arched an eyebrow but forgot that he couldn't see her. "I'm really into mythology."

"Mythology?" Quinn snorted. It was kind of cute in a dorky way. "Does that mean you believe that humans were made from clay and stuff?"

"No," Sam stated evenly. "Not at all. I just like reading it. Some of the stories are so tragic and sad. I bet you know a handful of them-they've just been put with a modern twist or something like that."

"Tell me your favorite story then," she whispered before curling into his side and resting her head on his chest. She smiled into his shirt upon feeling his heartbeat pick up speed.

"Um, okay," he replied. "So, these two friends-they grew up next door to each other, but their families were rivals. They had to sneak around to see each other. Pyramus, that's the dude, and Thisbe, the chick, plan to meet by a tree one day so they can really be with each other."

"That's boring." Sam laughed. Quinn immediately felt her eyes begin to grow heavy upon feeling the vibrations through his body.

"I'm not done. So, that day Thisbe got there only to find this lion drinking from a fountain that had previously been feasting on some grub, right? She ran way in a panic, you know, because it was a lion."

"Oh, and so that Pyro guy thought she didn't show up, right? That's sad," Quinn whispered before clutching at Sam's shirt tighter.

"No, stop interrupting me, woman," Sam joked before running his fingers through the blonde's hair. She moaned lightly at the sensation. "So, Pyramus shows up and sees the lion. So, in between the time that she had run away and he had shown up the lion had gotten ahold of the veil and tore it up. You know, got that nasty animal blood all over it."

"Your story telling is impeccable, Sam," she stated with sarcasm. He huffed but ignored the jibe.

"He found the veil covered in blood and thought the lion had killed his lady. He took his sword and immediately killed himself. Thisbe came out later; when she found him dead she took her own life so they could finally be together."

"That's so depressing and Romeo and Juliet like."

"See, I told you that you'd recognize some of the stories somewhat. So, your turn, tell me something about you." The blonde, halfway asleep, yawned loudly before snuggling into his arms tighter.

"I could fall asleep with you every night," she mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

So, the update doesn't really hold any kind of information. Sorry about that. This semester of school is kicking butt. Anyway, I'll _try_ and update again this week.

I'm not sure when this story is going to end, but I'm pretty sure it will be fairly soon so you don't have to worry about this turning into an epic novel or something. =P

Oh, I have a question for you guys. I've noticed that A LOT of people who ship Quinn/Sam cannot stand Rachel. I'm curious as to why that is! I love her so it kind of makes me sad when I see all of the people bashing on her character. Ha. Of course, I think my love for her character comes from my love of Lea Michele-which stems from my obsession with Spring Awakening. So, blame Broadway shows for that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**

_Two months._ She had been in a committed relationship with Sam Evans for two months and he was still some sort of mystery to her. She was never allowed to come over to his house. If she ever suggested it then he quickly suggested something else. They couldn't go on dates during the week. He disappeared after football or glee practice. He was _always_ tired. The only quality time they got to spend together was during their spare period, which was spent doing work since Rachel had graciously offered to let her be his tutor upon finding out Quinn was aware of his dyslexia.

She had been completely aware going into the relationship that things with Sam would never be easy, but she had honestly believed that he would learn to be more open with her. Quinn was used to being the girl that kept the boys at bay by guarding her heart-by keeping _her _secrets. Sam read her like an open book, which was becoming somewhat worrisome to her. What happened when there was nothing left for Sam to find out? What happened when he finished the book that she was?

"Quinnie," the older version of herself whispered from across the table, "where are you at?" Quinn dropped her fork, wincing slightly when it clanked against the plate beneath her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine," she replied with a sigh. Judy Fabray bit her lip in contemplation, unsure of whether or not she should press the issue further. Quinn pulled her iPhone out from her pocket and sighed even louder upon seeing that her boyfriend hadn't text her yet.

"Quinn, please be honest with me, sweetie." Quinn's head snapped up to meet the worried gaze her mother was shooting her. "You aren't pregnant again, are you?" The blonde snorted, had there been a drink in her mouth she certainly would have spit it out everywhere. She tilted her head back and laughed.

"No, Mom," she gasped in between breaks of laughing. Her mother sank back in her chair-something resembling relief flashing across her face. "I can't believe you'd think that."

"I was just… checking?" Quinn laughed even louder at the admission. It wasn't that the thought of being pregnant was a laughing matter but she was still hurting over the loss of her daughter. If not laugh then what? She didn't want to risk going into another sort of depression brought on because of her inability to cope. "What is bothering you then?" Quinn sobered up and took a sip of the water placed in front of her.

"It's Sam," she admitted. The older blonde nodded before taking a bite out of the chicken that was still on her plate.

"Well, I can't help but think that this boy isn't good enough for you-"

"Mom!" Quinn interrupted-anger evident by the tone of her voice. Judy held her hands up in surrender. "Sam is amazing," she added while thinking of the blond boy. Judy smiled lightly-happy that her daughter was finally getting her life back the way Quinn wanted it to be.

"I can't help what I think, Quinnie. This boy won't even come meet me. I can hardly believe he is serious about you when he won't even meet your mother." Quinn grunted something incoherent before standing up and grabbing her dish from the table.

"That's the thing," Quinn shouted from the kitchen. Judy raised an eyebrow and continued to listen for her daughter's admissions. "He's always so busy, Mom," she added while coming back into the dining room and sitting across from her. "He works so hard at football. He has to go home right after practice. He has two jobs. On top of everything he has to be tutored with school. I'm just worried about him."

"He does sound busy," Judy replied. Quinn looked incredulous. "What?"

"Really? That's the motherly advice?" Judy chuckled before taking another sip from her glass of water.

"No. Quinn, do you like this boy?" The young blonde nodded. "He treats you right?" Quinn nodded again. "Well, I certainly believe that I need to meet him if things are going to continue being serious for you two. It's not very practical of a young man to not meet his girlfriend's parents. Well, in this case the mother-the mother that gets to decide if you can or cannot date Mr. Evans," she added with a smirk. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully but nodded. "I really do want to meet him, Quinn."

"I want you to," Quinn replied. For the first time in her life she truly did want her boyfriend to meet her mother. With Finn she had constantly worried that the boy would say something incredibly stupid and ruin any chances of having her parents approve. Sam was certainly different though. He was smart. He was respectful. He was everything Quinn was looking for.

* * *

"Hello, beautiful," greeted Sam. Quinn shut her locker lightly and looked at the boy curiously. He was still as handsome as ever, she noted, but the dark circles under his eyes and the bagging of his clothes suggested that things weren't going entirely well for him. She scolded herself for not noticing his change in appearance.

Of course, how could she notice these things if he was never around?

"Sam," she replied before walking past him. Sure, she was being immature but her mother's words had rung true last night. If Sam really was serious about being with her then why wouldn't he be interested in meeting her mom?

"Wait up," he yelled before running behind her. He grabbed her wrist lightly and tugged her into an empty classroom.

"Sam, I have History to go to. Last time I checked you were in there, too." Hardly, she admitted to herself. He may physically show up for his classes but he usually slept through them. He was falling increasingly behind. Sometimes she blamed herself. She was his tutor after all.

"I know that," he replied. "I was hoping-and hear me out because I know how much you care about your grades-that we could possibly skip? I miss you, Quinn." Said girl scoffed as a means to keep him from seeing that she wouldn't actually need convincing.

"And that is my fault? I have Cheerios. I maintain a good-no, great GPA. I'm in the glee club. I still try and make time for us, but you don't. The minute that football practice is over or glee-whatever-you're gone."

"Babe," he whispered before running his fingers up and down her arm, "I'm trying to be this good guy for you, but I don't know how. I don't know how to be what you deserve." He turned away from her and sat down in a desk. "The thing is, I know I'm not what you deserve," he mumbled. "I can't fix myself enough to be with you." Quinn's brow furrowed.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She questioned, hoping that the fear she was feeling wasn't betrayed by her voice. Sam's head snapped up to look at her intently.

"No, never," he replied before getting out of the desk and walking over to her. "Sorry," he whispered before brushing his lips gently against her. "Don't listen to what I'm saying." The blonde leaned into Sam's chest and reciprocated the kiss quickly before pulling away. This is why she could never figure the boy out. He always allured her in with his kisses and puppy dog eyes.

"No, wait," she mumbled in between the kisses he was still peppering over her face. "We need to talk." He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Okay," he whispered, preparing himself for the worst but, of course, hoping for the best. Quinn studied him carefully before nodding to herself. "I know you."

"Right," Sam agreed, somewhat confused.

"No, that isn't what I meant," Quinn replied before pulling her hand out of Sam's grasp and wrapping her arms protectively around her abdomen. "I know your type. I was you. I didn't let anyone know anything about me because I didn't want them to be able to break my heart."

"Quinn, I don't know what you're talking about," Sam interrupted. Quinn glared at him coldly. He held his arms up in defeat and waited for her to continue.

"I kept Finn and Puck, well, not so much Puck, but Finn away because I didn't want his goofy smile or boyish charm to win me over. I didn't want him to be able to break my heart. Because of that I never really fell for him." She took in a deep breath and hopped up onto the teacher's desk. She momentarily wondered why there was no teacher in the room but she pushed it aside. "I've been nothing but honest with you, Sam." She smiled when she saw _the _smile grace his features. The smile that lit up his entire face- the smile that melted _her _heart.

"I know," he stated while walking over to her. "I like every single thing about you, Quinn. You're so smart. You've been through all kinds of crap but you still come out on top. You're just, you're…there isn't even a word for me to use." Quinn sighed, desperate to not let his sweet talking get to her. "You're my first girlfriend, you know, and it makes me feel dumb when I think about how I don't want you to be the last. I mean, isn't that how everyone feels about their first girlfriend or boyfriend?" Quinn smiled despite herself and shook her head. "So, it scares me, you know, I'm just waiting for something to go wrong."

"Nothing would go wrong if you would just be honest with me," she whispered. Sam cocked his head to the side before resting his hands on either side of the blonde's thighs.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. Quinn sighed; she didn't know if Sam was pretending to be stupid or if, in that particularly moment, he was.

"What do you think I mean, Sam?" He backed away slightly upon hearing the girl yell at him. "It's like you have some secret life on the side. We never see each other except at school, which shouldn't count since you aren't even awake during the hours."

"Quinn, I can-"

"We don't go out on dates. You're too busy to come meet my mom. You refuse to let me come over to your house to meet your grandparents. You work two jobs! No normal teen does that. You say you do it because you enjoy all the cash, but Sam, that makes no sense to me. Do you really care about me? Honestly?"

"Of course I do," he yelled desperation in his voice.

"Then what the heck? Do you have a gambling problem? You work two jobs to have extra cash to waste? You stay up all night drinking or something? I'm honestly running out of plausible ideas that don't end up with something insane. You'd rather have all of this extra cash than quit one job to be with me?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" he questioned in a hushed tone. He was certain that people down the hall could hear their arguing. "Quinn, are you dumping me?"

"No," she replied after a beat."Maybe we should take a break though," she added while trying to keep herself from crying. Sam had easily turned into her best friend and in doing this-she knew she was going to lose the two most important things in her life: her best friend and her boyfriend.

"That's just a nicer way to say you want to break up. What did I do? Why were you just asking me if I was going to break up with you? Was it because you wanted to do it first?" He reached out and touched the pleats on her cheerleading skirt before pulling his hand away.

"No, Sam, I want to get to know you. You won't let me in as a girlfriend. What about as a friend? I just need more than this," she exclaimed while gesturing wildly between the two of them. He clenched his jaw before pressing his body against hers-trapping her with his hands.

"You want to get to know me? You want to see why I'm so messed up? I've tried everything to keep you out, Quinn-to keep you happy. But if you want to know me then fine," he husked into her ear. He pulled away and immediately felt horrible upon seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She whispered upon seeing him leave.

"_We_ are going to my 'house.' Let's go, Quinn."


	10. Chapter 10

Man, I suck, suck, suck. Sorry for getting this up sooner. I had a research paper due today. We started it last Monday, but I thought I'd be awesome and not start it until Friday. Needless to say, that was dumb. I spent the entire weekend staring at the computer screen willing an essay to magically appear.

I just typed this up. Didn't check it for mistakes so I wish you all luck in reading it.

Leave me some feedback!

* * *

Quinn shuffled nervously. She had been in Sam's car multiple times but none of those times had been awkward. None of those times had been the result of an angry boyfriend. She sighed before looking at the boy out of the corner of her eye. He was still mad-she could tell from his posture. His jaw was clenched. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly with both hands; so tight in fact that his knuckles were turning white.

She turned to face the window, finding it increasingly hard to look at the boy. She had realized that they had long left the Lima city limits and were now in the outskirts of the town. She was tempted to ask where they were going. "I'm not mad at you," he whispered. She didn't dare turn to face him though. "Quinn."

"Yes?" She questioned. When it became apparent that he wouldn't be saying anything else she looked at him. He glanced over and gave her a uneasy smile. "I'm confused, Sam," she replied.

"Not for much longer." She nodded and reached out to touch his arm in something resembling a soothing motion. "Please don't touch me," he pleaded. The hurt in his voice confused her. "I've treated you good, right? You haven't been miserable the past two months, have you?"

"Sam, where is this coming from?" He quickly pulled off the backwoods road and slammed the car into park. "Sam, what are you doing?" The boy unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over the center console, pressing his lips against hers-in an almost bruising manner. She gasped lightly upon feeling his forcefulness. He wasted no time in forcing his tongue into her mouth. Almost immediately he groaned before pulling back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after pulling away. "I'm not really sure why I did that." He then turned the keys in the ignition and pulled away from the deserted street. "There's a lot you don't know about me," he stated in a low whisper. "Things I haven't told you for a reason." Quinn nodded, not wanting to break the spell. He was finally opening up to her. She wasn't going to chance it. "I told you my parents died. It's why I live with my grandparents."

"Right," she replied. "I don't care about that though, Sam. You're making it sound like that's terrible." Sam laughed humorlessly before drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. "You're really starting to scare me." She instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say. The boy's brows furrowed as his face contorted into a grimace.

"I lied." She didn't know what he was talking about but the betrayal she felt overtook her the moment the words left his mouth. "My parents aren't dead. My mom is. My dad is in jail." Quinn struggled for her breath."He was an alcoholic. A bad one, at that. One night he came in-really wasted. I mean, trashed," Sam whispered while paying attention to the road.

"Sam, maybe you should tell me this when we're not driving."

"No, you wanted to know. I'm telling you," he yelled. "He basically killed her. I'm not going into details because it's irrelevant," he whispered before wiping at his eyes. Quinn fought the urge to wrap her arms around the boy. Had they not been in a moving vehicle she knew that she would have. "I've lived with my grandparents since."

"Oh, God, Sam," she whispered, hand covering her mouth lightly in shock. "I can't even…" The blond boy ignored her-opting to rub a hand through his hair before signaling his blinker. She hadn't been paying attention to where they were going, but she was certain that she had never been wherever they were. "Where are we going?"

"You still don't know the entire story. I'm taking you to my house," he replied. "You wanted to see it so badly, remember? You wanted to know all of this." Quinn swallowed thickly, unsure of what else could possibly lay ahead. She watched as he pulled down a dirt road near a broken down trailer.

"Surely, you're joking," she stated while watching him park the car. "This isn't where you live." He scoffed before jumping out of the Jeep. She jumped upon feeling him slam the door shut. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt before reaching to open her door. She smiled lightly upon seeing Sam open the door for her.

It was decided, of course, that regardless of Sam's background-Sam was still the same caring boy that she had fallen for. She was certain that nothing would change her mind about being with the boy. He grabbed her wrist and tugged lightly-bringing her out of her thoughts. "Let's go," he whispered. She reached out and took his hand in hers before giving him a gentle squeeze. He looked down at her before giving her a shy smile and squeezing back.

"Will I be meeting your grandparents?" Sam looked at her with a sad smile but nodded. He tugged at the rusty door several times before it finally gave way and opened.

"It's crap, I know. I'll explain it all later," he whispered before shutting the door behind her. Quinn looked around the small area. A kitchen and living room crammed together. She looked to the right to see a door. To the left-past the living room was a small hallway. She assumed that was where Sam stayed. "We can go to my room, or something." She nodded and followed him. He quietly crept past the single door and went down the narrow hallway. "This is it," he grumbled before pushing a door open.

Quinn felt like crying somewhat. The Fabray's may have been the worst excuse of a family in her opinion, but they still were able to provide for her. If anything she was spoiled when compared to someone like Sam. He had a small twin bed, some weights. "We used to have money, you know, before it all got bad."

"Money isn't important, Sam." He looked bewildered for a moment. She sat down on his small bed and watched as he paced the floor.

"That's easy for you to say, isn't it? You get anything you want." She felt as though she had been slapped. She was used to being talked about by everyone-friends included. Sam had always been the one person who would come to her defense though. "I live with my father's parents. I know it's hard to believe or understand, but they were my only real family left."

"I see," Quinn stated. Sam looked at her in confusion before continuing to pace the floor.

"I had to kind of take a temporary break from school a few years ago to help Nana take care of Grandpa. See, he's sick. But then she wanted me to go to school. My old school was out of the picture. I couldn't show my face there-not after what my dad did. McKinley was a fresh start. I got to be the normal guy for once. You know, the football player and the glee club guy, the boyfriend of the most amazing girl there," he added with a small smile. "Grandpa kept getting sicker though and then Nana had the stroke. We don't have much income, you know, so I had to…"

"Get two jobs," Quinn replied-finally seeing where everything was going. "Sam, you couldn't tell me any of this, why? It's nothing to be ashamed of. You work so hard for your family. I would have understood."

"Because I'm not normal," he yelled. "I'm not the average jock with no worries. I have so much crap to do and I just wanted you to like me."

"What are you talking about?" She laughed. "I do like you. You are so important to me," she whispered before getting off the bed and walking over to where he was standing. "This just makes me like you even more."

"You think?" He questioned with uncertainty. She nodded. "You don't think I'm trash?"

"Not at all," she whispered before reaching onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. "What's wrong with your grandfather though?" Sam sighed before walking over to his bed and lying down. The day had been emotional and she knew he was tired.

"Well?" He questioned while holding his arms out. Quinn arched an eyebrow and smirked playfully before walking over and crawling over his body. She snuggled into his chest and inhaled deeply. With Finn they could never really cuddle correctly. His massive limbs were too out of proportion for her body. Puck was too muscular-he always felt suffocated. Sam was just right though. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist. She felt loved and protected. Sam was _right_. "He has Alzheimer's. It kills me, you know, watching him day in and day out. He still remembers Nana most of the time. He doesn't know who I am though."

"That's horrible," Quinn whispered into his neck. He squeezed her waist before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Sam, you are so wonderful. Do you remember the first day we met?" He nodded. "You told me that I was brave for going through what I had-with Beth."

"You are, Baby," he whispered.

"Well, I just think you should know that I think you're incredibly brave." She didn't have to look at his face to know that he was smiling.

"We can be brave together then, huh?" She nodded into his chest. "Do you still want me to meet your mom?" The blonde pulled away and looked at Sam in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sam shrugged. "Yes, I want you to meet my mom. You are my boyfriend after all. Even if I don't get to see you as much as I'd like to," she added sadly before returning to his embrace.

"I miss you more than you know, Quinn. We don't ever get to just be. I want to be able to take you out on dates and stuff. You're like the best thing I've ever had. I don't want to mess that up."

"Sam," Quinn stated. He quit talking and let her continue. "Why don't you and your grandmother put your grandfather into a nursing home or something? I'm certain they have things for people which such problems."

"Well, I've been getting research on this one place that actually helps out financially for people who can't afford it. I think convincing Nana is going to be the hard part." Quinn nodded before letting the warmth of Sam's body overtake her.

She wished there was something she could do to make things easier for him. She knew that he was stressed. She knew that he needed some support for once-rather than being the support. She was determined to be his support system. He had been so good to her. He had been so good _for_ her.

"So, why play football and do glee? Isn't that extra time you could have to yourself?" She peered up to find the boy with closed eyes. She momentarily thought he was asleep.

"I told you-I need football. As much as I hate it, I'm good at it. I need the scholarship to some college. I won't get a scholarship based on grades. Athletics is my only out, Quinn."

"I still don't understand though," she whispered. "We're just juniors. Why do you need to play football this year?" Sam chuckled.

"You're a Cheerio. You know that scouts look at all of you for future notes. It's the same with football. If I have local scouts attention then by the time I'm a senior they'll really be interested. I could get into OSU easily. Maybe I could get even further away from here than that."

"That's why you're trying to take Finn's spot," she whispered to herself.

"No," he replied. Quinn looked up at him in confusion. "It's why I'm going to take Finn's spot." She sighed before snuggling closer into his body. He was on the verge of falling asleep, and there was no greater feeling than being in the arms of Sam Evans, Quinn mused. She figured falling asleep wouldn't be that bad of an idea. "Hey Quinn," he whispered, halfway out of it.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"I love you." Her eyes widened at the confession. That was not what she was expecting.


	11. Chapter 11

Look, I got another update! I figured since the last update was short that if I updated another short chapter soon...it might help? No? Am I earning forgiveness for being the worst?

Anyway, if there's something in particular you want to see covered in here then let me know! I'm still up for suggestions.

**Disclaimer: I figure it's time I do another one of these. I don't want to get sued. I don't own Glee. I own the mistakes in this story. That's it.

* * *

**

"Quinn?" He questioned, somewhat afraid. The girl had not said anything in the past two minutes-which normally wouldn't be a bad thing; however, at this certain time it was. He had never told a girl he loved them before. Maybe he was being naïve and unsure of what love truly was, but he knew that the way he felt about Quinn was something he couldn't fathom feeling for any other girl.

"Why did you have to say that?" She questioned before pulling out of his embrace. "Sam, it's been two months. You don't-you can't love me. You don't even _know _me." He took in a deep breath before blinking away the tears he was sure were threatening to fall. "I can't-I have to go," she whispered to herself before standing up straightening her pony tail. "I don't even know where I am."

"Quinn," he whispered lovingly, "don't do this," he added before jumping up after her and wrapping his arms around the girl. "You don't have to feel that way about me-not yet. I'm not pressuring you into anything. I didn't even mean to say it. It just came out," he stated, hoping it would somehow make her feel better.

"We're moving too fast. I need some space. You had to say it, didn't you?" She grumbled before storming past the blond boy. "Take me home."

He felt as though his breath had been knocked out of him. He couldn't breathe properly. He still felt like curling up into a ball and crying. If Quinn wanted space then he was sure as hell going to try and give her what she wanted. It just didn't make sense to him. He had been a good boyfriend-or he had tried to be. Just moments ago she had been clinging to him as though he were her only lifeline-and now she wanted space?

"Okay," he whispered before opening his bedroom door and following her down the hall. He groaned when he saw his grandmother sitting in the living room-smile on her face.

"Sam, who is this lovely young lady?" The plump woman asked with a smile.

"This is Quinn," Sam replied, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "She's my," he stumbled, "she's my friend," he finished. He never realized how much it hurt having to label her as just that. Sure, they were more. He hoped they were still together. He didn't want to scare her off even more though by claiming that she was his girlfriend (even though she was). Sam tried to ignore the look of confusion that flashed over his grandmother's face.

"I'm his girlfriend," she added. He beamed with a smile-maybe things weren't as bad as he thought. "It's nice to _finally _meet his family," she added.

"I've been trying to get him to bring you around," the older woman admitted. "Sam's just always busy," she added, with a hint of sadness. "He speaks very highly of you though, don't you Sam?" She questioned while looking at Sam. He noticed Quinn watching him intently out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes," he whispered before lowering his gaze to the floor. "Nana, Quinn needs to go home. Is it alright if I take her?" The older woman nodded, still looking somewhat worried. "I'll be back in about an hour. I have my phone, okay?"

"I'll be fine, boy, just take your girlfriend home." Sam smiled before walking over and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "We'll talk when you get back," she whispered into his ear. He nodded before walking back over to Quinn and holding his hand out for her to take. She immediately did while telling Sam's grandmother goodbye.

Once outside, Sam dropped her hand and jogged to the Jeep. It physically hurt not being able to walk her to the door, open it for her. It wasn't something he had ever gotten to do before but being with Quinn made him realize that he _liked _getting to be the doting boyfriend. Quinn looked at him in confusion as he left her behind.

She slid into the seat and fastened the seatbelt before looking glaring at him. "Did you break up with me?" Sam let go of the key and turned to face the blonde, as much as the car allowed him to.

"Are you being serious right now?" He stated. "I brought you to my home-I opened up for you-completely. I told you that I _loved _you." He ignored the way his stomach churned upon seeing her face turn into a grimace at hearing those words. "You said you wanted space. You said we were moving too fast. So, no, I don't really think I broke up with you. If anything you put the relationship on hold," he added before turning the keys and starting the car.

Several minutes later he pulled the car over, much like he had on the way to his house, and turned it off before facing her. "What's wrong with me telling you that I love you?"

"You don't love me, Sam," she whispered before looking out of the window. "I don't want you to tell me things that you don't feel."

"Give me your hand." She looked away from the glass before warily looking at him. "Give me your hand," he repeated, more sternly, while holding his hand out. She hesitated, before placing her hand in his. He slowly brought it up to his chest and rested it there lightly.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, somewhat mesmerized by the steady drumming of his heart. He looked at her with a stare so penetrating, she forced herself to look away.

"It's the most cliché thing, I know, but you feel my heart, I know you do." She nodded. "Just because it's in here beating, doesn't mean I get to tell it how to feel."

"I don't understand," she whispered before looking back into his piercing blue eyes.

"Shh," he replied. "I didn't tell it that I wanted you. It told me." He chuckled before dropping her hand. "God knows had I know Quinn Fabray would be this stubborn and hard-headed, I would have told my heart to fall for someone like Brittany." Quinn laughed, despite herself, before looking back at Sam intently. "So, maybe I'm not in love. But I'm pretty sure this dude thinks I am," he whispered before pointing to his chest. "I'm pretty sure it's yours." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking in a deep breath and going back to driving. "If you want space then I'll give it to you, because my heart-it does what you want it to, which kind of means I'm stuck doing what you want me to."

"Sam, you're too perfect for me. We're going to crash and burn. Puck went after me and I got knocked up. Do you not understand? I'm damaged. I'm not worth it."

"You got pregnant. That makes you who you are now. You aren't perfect. Some little girl out there though? She's going to have a great life. She may grow up to be like a president or a freaking Broadway star like Rachel wants to. She'll be something amazing because you had her." He realized that he honestly had no idea whether or not he was over-stepping any lines or not. Quinn never talked about the pregnancy with him. He knew that she had a daughter somewhere out there that was fathered by Noah Puckerman-and that was it. Hearing the sobs emitted from the other side of his car though? Made him fairly certain he overstepped a lot of lines. "Oh shit, Quinn, I'm sorry. Look, I won't talk about babies, alright? I can tell you stuff about me that sucks so you'll feel better?"

He was an idiot. It was official.

"You're amazing," she whispered in between sobs. She looked up at him through tear filled eyes and realized that Sam Evans was _the _guy. He was the guy she could see herself being with twenty years from now. "I love you." He smiled widely at her before reaching across the console and taking her hand in his.

Her make-up was running. Her eyes were bloodshot. He was pretty sure this kind of stuff was supposed to scare a dude off-but he had never seen her look more beautiful.

* * *

"Come inside?" He looked down at his watch before looking back at her. He nodded before following her inside. It wasn't the first time he'd been in the Fabray house. It was the first time he was going to meet her mom though-and that kind of freaked him out.

"What if your mom kicks me out?" Quinn snorted before pulling her hair out of the Cheerio's ponytail.

"I don't think she'll kick you out, Sam."

"I'm really nervous. I don't know what to do. I'm not even dressed right. She's going to think I'm homeless." Quinn broke out into full laughter before turning to face Sam completely. She traced her fingers over his jaw line before reaching up to press a gentle kiss against his lips. He pulled away as soon as she tried to deepen it. "No, we can't make out with your mom somewhere in here. She'll think I'm defiling her daughter. She'll think I'm trying to get in your pants and then she'll forbid you to date me."

"Well, it's good to know you aren't trying to get in my pants," she purred with a wink before skipping into the living room. "Mom?" Sam followed and made sure to keep his eyes fixated on anything above her waist. He didn't want the parental to catch him checking out her daughter's assets.

"Sweetie," Judy called before gasping in surprise. "I wish you would have told me you were bringing company. I would have made the house look better. No, that's not true," she added with a chuckle. "You must be Sam," the older version of Quinn stated while holding her hand out to the blond boy. "I'm Judy Fabray."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Fabray," Sam replied while shaking her hand with vigor. Quinn cleared her throat awkwardly. "Oh, sorry," he added upon realizing he had been shaking her hand for quite some time.

"No worries," she replied before walking towards the kitchen area. "I'm going to make some supper. Sam, are you staying?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Ms. Fabray." Quinn frowned before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Well, hello there," he growled before returning the hug.

"Can you really not stay?" He shook his head, rubbing their noses together.

"I can't. I have to get back and make sure Nana is okay. As soon as I get another day off work though I'm taking you out on a fancy date."

"Oh, fancy, huh?" He nodded. "So we'll have spoons and forks at this upcoming dinner?"

"Oh, haha, Quinn," Sam deadpanned. "You'll be lucky if I take you out now. Maybe Brittany is interested in me after all. I know she was at the beginning of the school year." Quinn's face grew stoic. She grabbed Sam tightly before tugging his collar-bringing them into a heated kiss.

"Brittany is a no go," she rasped in between kisses. He nodded along. "Anyway, go before I force you to stay," she whispered before slapping his butt.

"Someone's feeling daring tonight," Sam replied with a laugh. "I'll text you when I get home?" She nodded, ignoring the emptiness she was already feeling from knowing he was leaving. "I miss you already, Babe."

"Miss you, too."

She really hoped Sam wouldn't hurt her-because she was fairly certain that Sam had the potential to destroy her.


	12. Chapter 12

This one is longer than the last few chapters have been so it will probably have more mistakes, unfortunately. =/

Let me know what you think. Also, I'm going to say sorry ahead of time. I love Sam and Quinn but on the show they're like... so boring, which is sad because like I said, I love them. Anyway, I'm going to just stop typing now so you can read. Reviews make me write faster! Isn't that what people say? Haha.

* * *

He lifted his shirt overheard before grabbing at his shoulder pads and removing them with practiced ease. He grunted upon feeling the soreness in his neck. He knew that he was already running slightly behind schedule but the aches in his body and the foul stench of sweat convinced him that a shower was necessary. He removed the rest of his pads before tugging his boxers down and grabbing the bar of soap and stepping into one of the locker room showers.

The rest of the boys had already showered and made their way to their respective homes. Coach Beiste had asked him to stay after practice-informing him that he would be starting quarterback at their upcoming football game. He was excited to say the least. He knew that he honestly didn't care about the game itself but he had opportunities now. He was excited to tell Quinn about the news as well. Since the l-bomb had been dropped she had been somewhat different. Of course, that had been two months ago and surprisingly enough his feelings had only grown for the girl. She hadn't been quick to snap at him anymore. She didn't push him for dates or things. He assumed a lot of that had to do with the fact that he had finally let her in-she finally knew about his family issues and their financial status.

He rubbed the bar across his chest before looking around the room. Yes, he was certain there was no in the locker room. He pulled the soap up to his mouth before belting out a tune he had heard on his way to school earlier. He continued singing before he began to bob his head to the imaginary beat. "This is cute." He immediately jumped into the corner of the shower before looking over to the owner of the voice.

"You aren't supposed to be in here," he replied with embarrassment. "The Cheerios locker room doesn't even look like this, Quinn," he added with an awkward chuckle. The blonde cocked her head to the side before walking towards his shower. "No, get back," he yelled before frantically looking around for a towel. He wasn't ashamed of his body-hello, his abs were worshiped by the girls and envied by the dudes, but his girlfriend was(unfortunately) kind of a prude. He didn't want to burn her eyes out or something.

"Why?" She eyed his upper chest with lust before meeting his gaze. "I saw my boyfriend's car parked in the parking lot. I wanted to spend some time with him."

"I'm like naked and stuff," he mumbled before turning the shower head off and looking at the bench where he had left his clothes and towel. He was sure that most guys would think he was insane for not taking advantage of this situation with Quinn Fabray in the locker room, but he just couldn't bring himself to want anything to happen. Sure, he had woken up plenty of mornings with morning wood after having some pretty awesome dreams about the girl but he didn't want anything to happen in some nasty, STD infested locker room. "Can you wait for me outside?"

He watched her in confusion as she stared at him blankly. "Quinn?"

"Yeah," she whispered before licking her lips. "I'll wait in the hall." He nodded and watched as she, rather zombie-like, walked back out. He chuckled before running his hands through his wet hair. _So much for a good shower, _he thought before reaching for the towel and drying off.

Five minutes later he was out in the hallway looking for his girlfriend. He looked around in confusion, unsure as to where she had gone. He dropped his gym bag on the floor before sliding down and leaning against a locker. "Sam!" He looked up and smiled when he saw his favorite girl walking towards him. "I went to get some water," she whispered before looking around. He nodded before standing up and grabbing his bag.

"I've got some pretty cool news," he looked at her and smiled when she looked at him in adoration. "Coach Beiste hasn't announced it yet or anything, but I've got starting QB for the game Friday night." Sam laughed as the girl jumped in excitement into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm so proud of you," she kissed him sweetly before allowing him to set her back down. "I knew that you could do it, Baby." He nodded and puffed his chest out, earning a chuckle from the girl. "Don't let it go to your head," she joked before pressing another kiss to his cheek. "You don't work today, right?"

"Right," he rubbed patterns with his thumb on her hand before pushing the double doors to exit the school open. She nodded before following him to his car. "Do you want to follow me to my house? We can go out tonight-maybe see a movie?"

"Sam," she whispered knowingly. "We can just stay in. You know I don't mind our version of dates. I think you're pretty sexy when you come up with those plans. I think I fell for you when you took me star-gazing." He clutched at his chest.

"I thought I had nabbed you before then. My pride-it's wounded," he groaned. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Just follow me to my place?" She nodded before turning to walk away. He watched as her skirt swayed with every step she took. He eyed the garment in confusion upon seeing it stop moving. His gaze traveled up her body to see that she had indeed quit walking. She turned around before running back over to him and jumping into his arms once again. "Whoa, what's this about?" He questioned before the girl attached her lips to his.

He groaned before turning the girl around and pinning her to his car. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she immediately granted. Their tongues dueled together expertly before he pulled away to place gentle kisses down her jaw. "Sam," she groaned before scratching her nails lightly against his neck. He re-attached his lips to hers while slowly inching a hand up her body. This was definitely the furthest they had ever gotten. He lightly grazed her breast before the blonde let out a loud moan. He jerked his hand away as though he had been burned.

"My bad," he panted before placing her down, "I promise I didn't mean to like-rape you in the parking lot." She watched the blush creep up his cheeks.

"It isn't rape if the other person is willing," she whispered into his ear before pulling away and skipping backwards to her car. "I'll follow you to your place," she yelled before twirling around and rushing to her car. He looked down after realizing his pants had grown increasingly tight. He groaned upon seeing the forming tent.

"I need a postal worker," he murmured before walking over to the driver side of the car and hopping in.

* * *

He attempted to read a paragraph on the Gilded Age but was too distracted by his thoughts. Santana had spent the entire day looking at him suggestively. He looked across the table to the brunette and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know anything about Santana?" Rachel eyed him curiously. "She's been acting weird today."

"You've noticed that, too? She keeps making odd comments to me about Finn being innocent. It confuses me."

"Not what I meant," Sam replied. "She's been just… looking at me weird. I'm kinda scared to go to glee practice." Rachel shrugged her shoulders before looking back down at the book. "I wish Quinn was here today."

"I know that I'm not the preferred tutor but I was your original one," Rachel challenged him. Sam gave her a grin before shaking his head. "How are things going between you two?"

"Great, we're awesome. Being honest kicks ass." Rachel laughed, earning disapproving looks from the librarian. "If I tell you something-can you keep it from Finn?" Rachel looked doubtful.

"Sam, Finn is my boyfriend," he looked at her pleadingly-earning a sigh from the shorter girl. "Okay, what is it?"

"Coach told me I got to start at the game tomorrow. If I do good then it'll be permanent." Rachel smiled at the happiness in his voice. He was somewhat like a small child on Christmas day.

"That's good news, Sam. I hope that you do well at the game," she added before looking back down at her book. Sam sighed, he missed Quinn. "Well, I believe that would be my cue to leave," she gathered her books and placed them neatly into her backpack. "See you in glee." He looked at her in confusion before watching her rush to the library door where Finn was waiting. He chuckled before looking back at his books. He felt the phone in his pocket vibrate.

**I'll be back for glee.**

Sam smiled before slowly typing out a reply.

_Sick?_

He had awoken to a text from Quinn stating that she hadn't been feeling well and that her mother was taking her to the doctor. He waited for a few minutes before the phone he had sat on the table lit up.

**No. I'm fine. **

His brows furrowed in confusion but he began to type a response out anyway. He stopped when he got another incoming message.

**I just got out of the shower. It made me think about the other day in the locker room.**

He swallowed thickly before looking around the library. He grinned deviously before frantically typing something out. If she wanted to instigate stuff like this then who was he to turn a blind eye? Besides, he wasn't pressuring her for anything so it didn't make him a bad guy.

_Wat about it?_

He continued looking at his history book trying to not get frustrated. He could read-he just wasn't the best at it. It took several tries to get a sentence to completely make sense, but he loved had grown to be okay with himself. If Quinn loved him then there was nothing wrong with being messed up.

**You were so sexy, baby. **

He sighed before putting his phone in his pocket. He changed his mind about spurring her on. He had a feeling this conversation would only lead to him having to spend some time in the bathroom. He let his head fall against the wooden table with a thud before attempting to read his history again.

* * *

"You didn't write me back earlier," Quinn whispered into his ear. He smiled before taking her hand in his and waiting for the rest of the glee club to enter the room. "What happened?"

"Well, it was hot," he replied before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I didn't want to have to take care of myself in the bathroom."

"Ew, Sam, I didn't need to know that," he chuckled, watching as the group came in one by one. He watched as Santana winked at him. "What the hell?" Quinn seethed before jumping up.

"I don't know," Sam pulled her down lightly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "She's been like that all day." Quinn opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Mr. Schuester clapping his hands together at the front of the room.

"Sectionals is coming up. I think we need to decide on what songs we're singing and who is singing them." Finn and Rachel looked at each other knowingly. "Now then, do we have any song ideas?" Santana smirked before raising her hand. "Santana?" Mr. Schuester questioned-somewhat uneasy.

"I think that Finn and I should sing the duet," she stated. Finn turned around and gaped at her-something like a fish would look like out of water. Quinn wrapped her arm around Sam's arm before leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Santana, I don't think it's appropriate that you sing a song with my boyfriend," Rachel interjected. Sam watched in confusion as Finn looked around the room in something that reminded the blond boy of fear.

"So? I got to him first. They say lovers make the best singers or something, right?" Quinn's jaw dropped. "Oh, no, I made that saying up, didn't I?"

"What is going on?" Quinn leaned over to whisper into his ear. Sam shrugged before watching the scene continue to play out. He had never seen drama like this in his life.

By the end of the hour it was made known that Quinn and Sam would be taking the opening duet at Sectionals. The "Glee Power couple" had shifted-its crown being given to Quinn and him. Rachel had broken up with the tall boy on the spot _and _given Santana the solo before running out in tears.

He had finally understood why Santana had been looking at Rachel all day-he was still worried about why she had been eyeing him though. He hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't cheated on Quinn. He hadn't done anything to hurt the blonde girl, which brought him to his current place. He was standing in front of Quinn holding her hand gently. "Today has been crazy," he stated before looking out across the field. The Cheerios were having practice today during their football practice. "I promise I'm never going to do anything to hurt you like Finn did Rachel."

"You're not going to let Santana take your virginity then?" Quinn questioned witch a chuckle.

"Nah, I've got my sights sets on a different Cheerio. She's blonde? The captain?" Quinn blushed before shaking her head. Sam looked past the blonde girl to see Finn and Santana talking under the bleachers. "What are they doing?" He questioned his girlfriend. Quinn turned around to look at what Sam was.

"I don't know," Quinn replied. "It can't be good though. Finn looks pretty mad." Sam nodded.

"Guys, quit talking to your girlfriends. We've got practice," Coach Beiste yelled from the bench. Sam grabbed his helmet up from the floor before pressing an eager kiss against Quinn's lips. "That doesn't exclude you, Evans," she yelled with a chuckle.

"You better go, quarterback," Quinn whispered before pressing a softer kiss against his lips. "I love you."

"Love you too, babe," he whispered before running to the group huddle. Sam watched as Finn glared at him from the opposite side of the group.

"Alright guys, we're going to work out our running plays for right now," Beiste stated while looking at Sam. "Sam, we'll practice with you as the quarterback today." Sam's eyes snapped up to meet Finn's almost black ones. "Hudson, lead block on this play," Beiste continued while pointing to the clipboard.

"Yes, Coach," Sam stated. The huddle broke as the team broke up into their respective groups. Sam looked out to see Quinn watching him intently. Her smile was evident even from his spot on the field. He felt his stomach flutter, something he was sure guys weren't supposed to admit to feeling. He waved before looking back at the group of guys in front of him and smiled. He was finally happy. He had the girl, he had the position. He was finally living life to the fullest.

He snapped the ball and pulled back, making sure that his lead block was there. Karofsky headed in his direction. He looked around to see Puckerman open. He also saw Finn stepping away so that Dave had a clear shot.

* * *

Quinn watched in confusion as all of the girl's eyes widened before she actually heard it. The girls began to scream, Santana smirked. She heard the sickening cry of a football player. "Get out of the way," Coach Beiste roared, before Quinn actually turned around. She saw a circle of boys surrounding a down team member. "Sam, can you move it?" Her eyes widened in fear before she abandoned her position and ran towards the players. "Guys, get back," she continued shouting before kneeling beside him.

Quinn immediately felt like throwing up upon seeing her boyfriend, motionless on the ground. He was clutching his knee, screaming and crying. It wasn't right. Sam was the strongest person she knew. "It's Finn's fault, Coach," Puck screamed from where he was being held back. "He saw Karofsky. Bitch just stepped out of the way." Quinn looked around for Finn who was already walking away from the scene and to her Cheerios-to Santana.

She felt the anger boiling up inside her. Somehow Santana was behind this. She and Finn were going to have to pay for the things they had done. All thoughts of the duo were shaken away as Sam began to scream again. She watched as Coach Beiste shook her head in disapproval. "Puckerman, relax, call an ambulance, alright?" She scanned the group of guys before her eyes landed on Quinn's. "Cheerio, go get your boyfriend some ice."

She couldn't move though. She couldn't leave Sam-not like this. As if the coach could sense her worries she gave the blonde a look of compassion. "He's going to be okay. It'll help him if you do this." Quinn nodded before turning to run back to the locker room.

"I'll get it," Karofsky stated before running after Quinn. "She should stay with him." Quinn nodded, for once thankful for the bully before running over to the open spot by Sam. She kneeled on the ground and looked at him before letting her gaze travel to his leg. It didn't look broken. Half of her Cheerios had broken some sort of bone-she would know what it looked like.

"Sam, baby," she whispered into his ear, "you're going to be okay." He looked at Quinn through tear-filled eyes before shaking his head.

"Don't let them get an ambulance, Quinn," he mumbled. "Please," he begged. Her brows furrowed in confusion but she nodded before looking at Beiste.

"Tell Puck not to call an ambulance," she yelled. Coach looked at her in confusion before Sam began to lift himself, slowly, off the ground.

"I don't need an ambulance," Sam whispered, trying in vain not to continue crying. "Quinn's going to take me to the doctor." Quinn nodded which seemed to placate the coach. Puck helped Quinn carry the blonde to her car before pulling her aside.

"Finn did it on purpose, Quinn. I saw it." She nodded before thanking him. She jumped in her small car before looking over at Sam. His face was contorted in agony-his hands clutching his knee.

"Sam, we need to go to the hospital." He groaned before looking up at her.

"I don't have insurance, Quinn. We can't. We're already paying off for Nana. It's just twisted, I'm sure," he complained before looking away. He felt weak. He was crying in front of Quinn because he had been pushed down. "Take me home," he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

So, I'm still debating the length with this. I could end it soon and keep the drama away or I could make it longer and keep what I initially had planned to happen. I mean you guys are the readers. I think some input would be ideal. =P

* * *

Upon slowly opening his eyes Sam realized two things: the first was that he was in an incredible amount of pain, the second-Rachel Berry was seated beside him. She smiled softly before standing up and straightening the wrinkles of her skirt. He opened his mouth to say something-anything, really-but was quickly stopped by the brunette. "I heard about what happened. Noah told me."

"Yeah," he rasped."Why are you here?" She shifted-letting her weight transfer from one foot to the other."Not that I mind," he added in an attempt to keep the girl sated. She gave him a soft smile before looking around the room.

"I came to pick you up. We're going to my house." Sam's eyes widened. To say he was slightly shocked was an understatement. "Oh, silly me," she whispered. "My daddy works at Lima General. I've spoken to him about your," she stumbled momentarily, "situation." Sam nodded but stayed silent. "It goes against policy but he doesn't suppose anyone would find out…"

"Rachel, what are you saying?" He snapped. He was in a lot of pain. A part of him just wanted the girl to leave so he could go back to sleep. At least when he was unconscious there was nothing bothering him. No hurt, no guilt, no anything.

"My daddy has offered to look at your leg, free of charge. Of course, if there is something seriously wrong then I'm not sure if he'll be able to do anything about it, but we can at least get you started in the right direction." Sam grunted before shaking his head. "What, why?"

"Rachel, I'm fine. I don't need a doctor to tell me that." Rachel snorted before throwing back the covers of his bed-_which when did he get there?_- and pointing to his knee. "What?"

"Does that look fine?" She waved frantically at the swollen discolored knee. "If that's your definition of fine then I certainly do not want to see anything bad." Sam laughed softly before rolling his eyes.

"Rachel, really, it's just a sprain."

"Then you won't mind going to see my father so that he can tell you that. You can even tell me that I was wrong after you're proven right." Sam raised an eyebrow before running a hand through his tousled hair. "And trust me-that never happens so you could feel honored."

He sighed. "Fine, Rachel." A small part of him worried that Rachel would be the one proving him wrong.

It had been a struggle fitting him in Rachel's car with just the petite girl's help but eventually it was managed. They drove mostly in silence with the occasional whimper coming from the blond. He watched in confusion as Rachel drove towards the center of the city rather than the suburban area where her house was.

"You said we were going to your house," Sam screeched while pointing dramatically to the hospital entrance. Rachel chuckled before putting the small car in park. He twisted his body in an ungraceful fashion egging his pain on further. Rachel's face contorted into one of sympathy before she undid her seat belt and faced Sam.

"I said no such thing. I said my daddy would look at you." Sam groaned at his misinterpretation. "Now, I planned ahead. I have a wheel chair in the trunk so that we can simply wheel you in." Sam looked bewildered at the situation before him.

"Hospitals have wheelchairs though. I don't understand?" Rachel groaned before slamming her head into the steering wheel.

"Honestly, Sam, do you not listen to me when I talk?" She turned to him for an answer. "No, don't answer. No one else does-I don't see why you would." He sheepishly looked away. "If you get a chair from the hospital they will expect you to be a patient. If you simply come in with me in a wheelchair then they will just think you're already injured and have been treated elsewhere."

"Rachel, you are kind of smart in your own crazy way," he replied before opening his door. A part of him wanted to tell the girl that he was fine. He didn't need a wheelchair because he wasn't hurt. The other part of him-the larger part- told him to swallow his pride because he sure as hell didn't want to put any pressure on his leg.

She wheeled him to the entrance and waved at various people before meandering her way down various halls. She knocked on what Sam thought to be a random door. She smiled when an older African American male stepped out and gave her a hug. "Daddy, this is Sam," she stated before pointing to the blond. He waved awkwardly.

"Rachel told me that you took quite a spill during football?" Sam nodded. "Come in, we'll take a look at it." Sam nodded again before rolling his way inside the room. It appeared to be a simple office-desk and all. "I'm Leroy," her father calmly stated while offering Sam his hand.

"Sam Evans," he replied while shaking it with a firm grip. The man chuckled before sitting before him and eying the knee cautiously.

"So, Sam, why don't you tell me exactly what you did first?" He questioned-tearing his gaze away from the leg. Sam nodded before explaining in detail what had happened. Rachel glared upon hearing Finn's name mentioned. "Sweetie, isn't that your boyfriend?" Leroy looked at his daughter in confusion.

"Well, yes, actually no," Rachel finished quietly. She wasn't sure how to break it to her father that Finn had lied about his virginity and been the reason or Sam's injury. She didn't reason that it would end well. "We broke up. He wasn't who I thought he was." Leroy looked as though he wanted to comfort the girl but Sam was well aware that the man was a professional.

"Alright, let's take a look then," he stated before crouching in front of the knee. "It's just your knee?" Sam nodded. "Well, I think we need to go to an exam room, Sam." Sam nodded and turned to look at Rachel. "Do you mind if I talk to my daughter for just a second?" Sam shook his head.

Rachel eagerly followed suit-ready to get this entire ordeal over with. "Sweetie," Leroy stated once he shut the office door. "I'm pretty sure that your friend has torn his knee up."

"Should we keep it iced or something?" Leroy sighed before scratching his head lightly. "I can go to the store and buy a brace or something."

"No, Rachel, I'm positive his ACL is torn. We can't be sure if any other ligament was torn. We'll have to check. As it is though-his football playing is over for a while." Rachel nodded and watched as her father returned to his office-leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Sam, I'm not going to lie to you," Leroy stated after all of the various tests and MRI screenings had been taken care of. "This isn't good," he whispered, placing his hand gently on the boy's shoulder. "I have no idea how you manage to get this much damage. Is this Karofsky guy a train or something?" Sam laughed quietly despite the entire situation.

"Something like that. I don't blame him though. He was just doing was he was supposed to, you know? It was a freak accident kind of thing." Leroy mumbled something under his breath. Sam managed to hear the words Finn and ass kicked but that's about it.

"Surgery is the only logical answer. You've torn your ACL completely. Your PCL has a slight tear and your meniscus needs repairing." Sam immediately panicked. He honestly had no idea what any of those things were-aside from the ACL. His best friend had torn his several summers ago. Rachel quickly grabbed the boy's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Rachel told me that you didn't have insurance? If your family is having so many financial struggles I can't imagine why you can't get Medicaid, perhaps?"

"I don't know," Sam yelled while glancing around the room. "I have to go. I need to leave," he added in a haste before attempting to wheel out of the small room. He felt his surroundings closing in on him. "Can you call Quinn? She'll pick me up." Rachel frowned before looking at her father disapprovingly and grabbing the wheelchair herself.

"I'll take you," she replied before wheeling him out of the room.

Once they were seated out in the waiting room, Rachel reached over and grabbed his hand. "Sam, it's going to be okay," she whispered. He looked at their hands before looking at Rachel in confusion. "We'll figure something out, alright?"

"Right," he mumbled. "I'm really hurting, Rachel. Can you please take me home?"

"Sam, you can't go home. You can't be taken care of there and you know it." He sighed. Unfortunately he knew Rachel was right but that meant nothing. He had nowhere else to go. He couldn't stay at Quinn's because he was fairly certain her mother would be opposed to that. He couldn't stay at Finn's…clearly.

"I'll call my grandparents," he finally stated. He noticed Rachel's confusion. He cleared his throat before looking around the room. "I'll call my Mom's parents," he clarified. "I'll have to go live with them. They can help me get well." Rachel smiled before nodding her head.

"Where do they live?"

"Georgia," he quickly stated. "Look, Rach, I appreciate everything but I really am hurting. Please, let's go." Rachel nodded before unlocking the wheels on his chair and pushing him towards the exit.

"Wait," she exclaimed. "We left your pain medication in my Daddy's office," she yelled with vigor before turning the chair around and pushing him towards the very office he had just left. "Sam," she stated carefully, not wanting to upset the boy.

"Hmm?"

"I have a proposition for you." He nodded and waited for the girl to continue. "You can come stay with my fathers and I. I know that it isn't ideal and that it might result in Quinn punching me repeatedly in the face, but I assure you that until you are well enough to make the travel to Georgia it would be ideal."

"I can't stay with you, Rachel," he sighed once they were once again standing outside of Dr. Berry's office. "You're a great friend, but I won't abuse the friendship and all that crap." Plus, Quinn really wouldn't like it. He left that part out of the conversation.

"So, you're going to move to Georgia now then? Leave Quinn behind? Somehow I don't think she'll take to long-distance relationships, Sam. You know she wouldn't. You can't leave everything behind you. It isn't fair to the people who have gotten to know and love you for who you are. We're all your family now, Sam." He sighed before throwing his head into his hands.

Finn Hudson had ruined his life.

* * *

"Oh snap, I have me a brotha' in a wheelchair," Artie exclaimed before holding his hand up for Sam to slap. The blond laughed heartily before returning the high five.

"I don't know how you put up with it, man. I'm already going crazy," Sam stated before looking around the empty auditorium. School had yet to start and he was glad that Artie was the one that he had run into first thing.

"It's hard but at least you'll be out of it soon." Sam looked away feeling somewhat like a jackass. "So, what is the prognosis, Dude?" Artie offered a sympathetic smile.

"I tore it all up, Man. I need some serious surgery to fix this mess." Artie nodded before strumming the guitar he had brought in with him. "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Have the surgery?" Artie replied. Sam shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't exactly explain to the guy why he couldn't have the surgery. "I'm pretty sure no one is going to be talking to Finn today," Artie stated, somewhat randomly.

"Is it wrong that I don't feel sorry for him?" Artie shrugged his shoulders and continued to riff on the guitar. "Do you think he'll come after me when he finds out I'm living with his ex?" Artie dropped the guitar and began to cough loudly.

"Whoa, hold up, bro, explain this to me," Artie exclaimed once he was able to catch his breath. "You and Berry are getting freaky? I thought you were with Queen Bee?"

"I'm not getting freaky or whatever with anyone. She's just letting me stay at her house. Her dad is a doctor. He's helping me out until I'm able to get the surgery, you know?" Artie smiled and held his hand out again. "What?"

"Dude, you're bangin' the head cheerleader while livin' with another girl. You da man." Sam rolled his eyes before rolling away. "Wait, where you goin'? I haven't gotten to bow down to you yet."

"Man, you aren't from the ghetto," Sam yelled with a chuckle before rolling himself away. His day hadn't started off as badly as it could have, he mused.

* * *

To say that the day had gone by without a hitch would be somewhat of a lie. Rachel had pushed them into their first period class together before helping him set his books up for use. Quinn's eyes had widened and her jaw had dropped upon seeing the exchange. She had been slightly pissed at him for not texting her back at all the previous day, which he admitted was rude of him. After that she had taken over Rachel's job and helped him get from class to class, which he actually enjoyed.

They were currently in glee, however, and it was not going well. Sam had parked his chair beside Quinn and held her hand while the rest of the club shared their well wishes with him. The room turned eerily quiet as Finn wandered in.

Almost immediately Puck and Quinn were up, yelling at him for his wrongdoings and attempting to kick him out. Sam groaned at the situation, simply wanting things to be normal again. "Quinn," he shouted above the chaos, "just sit down, alright?" He finished with a smile. She glared at Finn once more before returning to her seat. "Guy isn't worth it. He obviously is a tool."

"Santana heard us talking in the hallway. She heard you say that you were replacing him at today's game." Sam felt confused momentarily before it clicked into place.

"So he made sure I got injured so his spot would be safe?" Quinn nodded. "Dude is even more pathetic than I thought," he grunted. "I needed that spot," he added with a whisper.

"I know, Baby," Quinn whispered before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You guys," Mr. Schuester yelled over the chaos, "relax. We need to talk Sectionals." Sam brightened up. He was ready for everyone to start paying attention to something else. "Yesterday… we didn't get anything solved." Rachel raised her hand.

"I think that Sam should get the male lead in the opening duet." Mr. Schuester smiled and nodded before looking at the rest of the class.

"Is anyone opposed to that?" Finn raised his hand but was ignored. "What about female lead?" Sam turned to look at Rachel and waited for the girl to speak up.

"I think Quinn should sing with him," she stated. He smiled and gave the girl a thumbs-up before looking at a shocked Quinn.

"What do you think, Babe?" He whispered into her ear.

"I wouldn't want to sing with anybody else," she stated before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "You can just wheel me around the stage." Sam laughed before looking at Mr. Schuester and nodding happily.

So maybe things weren't that bad after all.


	14. Chapter 14

The Super Bowl episode completely pissed me off and that's definitely going to reflect in this chapter.

You'll know what I'm talking about. When I get in a bad mood my writing starts to show it. Usually I kill characters and stuff. Needless to say I didn't actually take that route with this story. It's 2:15 here so this may not even make any actual sense. I'll read over it later and fix errors and stuff. =P

Also, can I just say that I officially hate Finn now? Such a hypocrite. If any of you guys like him-I'm sorry for bashing.

* * *

"So, do I need to drop you off at your house?" Sam glanced up from his lunch tray and groaned. He hadn't exactly explained to his girlfriend that he was living with Rachel Berry. He was pretty positive that even though Quinn wasn't the same head bitch he had heard about that she would still be pretty pissed. He shook his head before paying rapt attention to the salad in front of him. "Where do I need to take you?" She questioned in confusion.

"Let's go talk." Quinn nodded before grabbing his wheelchair and pushing him lightly, careful to avoid the buzz of the cafeteria. "Let's go to the choir room." Quinn nodded and began wheeling him down the hall to the familiar room. She eased herself into one of the maroon chairs and waited for Sam to say something. "Don't be mad at me," he pleaded while reaching out to grab her hands.

"Why would I be mad at you?" She questioned, a bit suspicious. Sam sighed before dropping her hand and running his through his hair. "Sam, what did you do?" She questioned with a shaky breath. He groaned before looking her in the eyes and huffing out a breath of air.

"I'm staying with Rachel." He waited with baited breath for the girl to say something. Instead she chose that moment to be completely void of emotion. He had known she would react badly simply for the sheer fact of the problems they had in the beginning of their relationship. She had always thought he had been interested in the smaller girl as more than friends. "It's just that her dad is a doctor and until I can get that surgery I can't really stay with my grandparents."

"So you just leave them without help?"

"No," he yelled before attempting to jump out of the chair. Quinn gently pushed him back down. "Rachel said she would take me over there and stuff. Look, it'll work, Quinn. It has to." She sighed before getting out of the chair and looking incredulously at the boy.

"Come stay with me then," she replied. "We have a spare room. My mom wouldn't mind," she added. Sam attempted to wheel the chair around to face her, but his lack of experience with the wheelchair was proving to be problematic. "I can take care of you," she whispered.

"It isn't about that, Quinn. You know that I'd love to stay with you, but what would you tell your mom, huh? That I have to stay there because what? I'm some poor white trash kid." Quinn swallowed thickly, ready to argue with the blond boy until a thought struck her.

"What did you tell Rachel's fathers then?" Sam rubbed his temples before finally spinning the chair around. "Why can you trust their family so much more than mine, Sam? It's been this way all along. I don't understand you at all."

"Because maybe her family is more open than yours. They don't judge, Quinn. Her dad is a doctor who went above and beyond to help me. If you have this much a problem with this then I'd advise you to steer clear of me. I've lost everything," he cried, "and you're standing here, yelling at me for something I can't help."

"No Sam," Quinn yelled, "I'm standing here yelling at you because once again you couldn't be honest with me. I need a break from this," she added before turning around in one swift motion and running out of the choir room.

"Damn it," Sam shouted. He intended to follow the blonde but that proved to be too hard of a task. It was probably for the best anyway. He wasn't sure if Quinn had just broken up with him or stated that she needed some space in that moment.

* * *

_Twenty minutes_. He had been stuck in the same spot for twenty minutes. He glanced up upon hearing the door slam open. He watched in confusion as Rachel crumbled to the floor in tears. He assumed Quinn had probably gotten Santana to threaten to beat her up or something. He wheeled himself over to the petite girl. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I'm going home," she replied in between sobs. "Do you want to stay or come with me?" He considered staying but glee had rehearsed earlier in the day. He wouldn't be seeing Quinn again unless she planned on seeking him out. He realized that wouldn't be the case simply because of the fact that she had had plenty of time to come back to him since their falling out.

"Let's go," he whispered before attempting to follow after the girl. "Rachel, what's wrong?" He questioned. Rachel scoffed before turning around and walking towards him. "Tell me," he stated while rubbing her arm soothingly. He noticed her gaze fixated behind him. He turned his head to the side to see Finn and Quinn starring at them both, wide eyes and pale faces.

"Let's go, Sam," Rachel sneered before stepping behind him, grabbing the handles of his wheelchair and pushing him towards the exit. He didn't want to question Rachel Berry when she was being slightly insane but a part of him worried that maybe the giant cookie that was his life, was about to crumble.

The brunette had hardly spoken to him on the drive to her house. Upon arriving at her home, she jumped out of her car, slammed the door shut, and left Sam to tend to himself-only to realize that Sam was in fact unable to do much of anything. He frowned upon seeing the fresh wave of tears wrack her body every time she would look at him.

Getting up to the second floor of the Berry household had proven to be a hard task but once it was accomplished he felt untouchable. He then proceeded to remember his affairs with Quinn earlier and was brought down from any high he was feeling.

Sam sprawled out across the diva's bed and watched with sad eyes as she the girl paced back and forth while waving her arms dramatically around. "Rachel," he stated. The girl either ignored him or simply didn't hear him-he couldn't tell. "Rachel," he repeated more loudly. The brunette stopped walking and moved towards the bed-opting to sit at the foot of it. "What's wrong?"

"I caught Finn," was all she mumbled before bursting into a fresh wave of tears. Sam sighed internally. He felt horrible for the tiny girl but a part of him was relieved that for once his feelings were going to be spared.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," he offered. "Finn is a jerk though. I think you deserve better," he offered with a small smile. "See, like Quinn totally deserved better and I'm kind of hoping she ended up with the better package," he chuckled. He frowned upon seeing Rachel biting her lip nervously.

"They were just all over each other," she continued before wiping furiously at the tears. "I thought I was seeing things, but they were practically mounting each other on the auditorium stage."His brows furrowed.

"Who?" Rachel looked away. "Rachel, who was Finn with?" She immediately jumped off the bed and began to search frantically around the room.

"I can't believe I skipped the last two periods of class. I'm going to be behind. I should start working immediately," she offered with a sniff. "I could help you if you need help with your work."

"Rachel," Sam pleaded, "who was he with?" The petite girl made sure to avoid eye contact but made her way back to the bed. She sat beside the boy, putting her hand on his thigh. He swallowed thickly as she took in a shaky breath.

"Quinn," she whispered.

He felt hopeless and broken in that moment. Was this what it felt like to realize you've been a fool all along? He searched his memory for signs that the blonde had been showing interest in the tall ass.

"How could she do that to me?" He yelled before the realization of everything crashed down. Finn had been the reason he was hurt. As if that weren't enough he had taken Quinn. Sam had given her up without even knowing he was pushing her away. "Are you sure, Rachel?. Maybe it was just Brittany. I mean blondes kind of all look alike," he offered with a chuckle. "That's probably it."

"No," she screeched. "I know it was Quinn. I'm not blind, Sam." He closed his eyes. A part of him knew that this was just some sick dream. None of the past few days had actually happened. He slowly opened his eyes only to find Rachel looking at him through her own bloodshot ones.

He had given that girl everything he had and this in itself was reason enough for him to never want to date again. He had always promised Quinn that he wouldn't break her heart. He was trustworthy enough to keep it safe. He laughed bitterly. Why hadn't he thought that maybe Quinn would be the one doing the breaking?

"I was wrong," he sneered. Rachel looked at him in confusion. "Once you cheat, you always cheat."

"Sam, she was probably upset over something. You don't mean that," she replied. He felt like rolling his eyes or getting Santana to punch Rachel in the face.

"Of course I mean it. That's what she did, right?" He pushed Rachel away before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He pushed himself up-despite the pain-and hobbled towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" She yelled. He didn't know. To get drunk? To beat Finn up? To jump off the roof? He didn't care.

"The guest room," he replied glumly.

* * *

He had awoken from his nap and smiled. He leaned over to grab his cell phone to see a text message from Quinn.

_We need to talk._

The words sent everything rushing back: Rachel guiding him out of the school in some sort of heartbroken display. Finding out that his girlfriend had cheated on him. He threw the phone across the room and watched with mirth as the device shattered.

"What the hell, Sam?" Rachel shouted before bursting into the room. He managed to look somewhat apologetic. She was, too, going through somewhat the same things he was. "Do you want to talk?" She climbed into the bed beside him and watched him intently.

"How could she do that to me?" He whispered, willing himself not to cry. "I thought she loved me. I know that I'm kind of naïve and stuff when it comes to love but this just hurts so bad." Rachel nodded before curling into his chest. "What about you? Do you want to talk?"

"Why wasn't I enough? I get that Quinn is beautiful. Quinn is popular. Am I that horrible?" Sam let out a breath of air.

"No, Rachel. You're kind of like my best friend." She laughed quietly before pulling away to look at him attentively. "What?"

"I'm just going to," she trailed off before slowly pressing her lips against his. His eyes widened in shock before he gently pushed her away. "I'm so sorry," she frantically exclaimed.

"It's okay," Sam mumbled. Rachel opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a knock at the door. "Come in," Sam meekly shouted. He offered a smile (despite the fact that it came off as a grimace) to Rachel's father.

"Sam, you have a visitor downstairs. I was just wondering if you'd like me to send her up?" At once he felt his stomach began to churn. His pride was wounded, his heart was hurting.

"Who is it?" He questioned, voice low. Leroy looked between his daughter and the blond boy in confusion before shaking his head.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Daddy, I think Sam needs some rest," Rachel interrupted.

"Tell her I'm not interested in seeing her," Sam growled. Leroy took a step back and nodded.

"I'm on my way to work. I'll show her out," Leroy tried. Rachel attempted to smile. Sam didn't even try that much. He waited until he heard footsteps retreating down the stairs before opening his mouth to speak.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" He watched as the girl slowly maneuvered herself-as to not hit his injured knee-so that she straddled his waist gently.

"I'm hurting," she whispered against his cheek. "I just need to feel something," she mumbled before pressing her lips against his.

He should have pushed her away. He knew that much. But he was hurting too. His brain rationalized that he didn't have a girlfriend. He could sleep with Rachel Berry if he wanted to.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that.

Hope that this is somewhat enjoyable. =P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

**

He looked at his grandmother in the eyes before dropping his head into his hands. "I understand, Sam," she whispered before patting his leg in support. "They're your grandparents too. I'm sure they'd love to see you. It's just a shame that this is what had to bring you together."

"I know," he grumbled before running his hands through his messy hair. "I just-do you think you'll be alright?" She nodded, a tight lipped smile in place. "I'll have Ryan come check on you every day. And Rachel!" He added. "Rachel will come."

"How is your girlfriend doing?" She questioned. He immediately felt his eyes begin to burn. Anytime someone would mention Quinn Fabray he felt like locking himself in a bathroom stall and crying his eyes out like some hormonal girl.

"She's fine, Nana," Sam sighed. She pursed her lips in thought but didn't question him. A loud knocking on the door brought them out of their conversation. "I bet that's Rachel," he grumbled before attempting to wheel himself over to the door. After proving ineffective he hobbled out of his chair and hopped to the front door before pulling it open. "Quinn?" He questioned in disbelief.

"I went to Rachel's. She told me that you were here for the time being," she offered with a small smile. He nodded before reaching out to rest his weight on the doorframe. "Can we talk?" She whispered.

"Nana, I'm going to hop outside, okay?"

"No, young man, that is not okay. You aren't going anywhere without that wheelchair. Now get back inside. Get your girlfriend to take you back to your room" He sighed with dejection and ignored the pained look in Quinn's eyes.

"Well, come on," he grumbled before rolling his eyes. It was physically hurting him to be this rude to the girl. She attempted to help him back over to the wheelchair but was pushed away instantly. He released the brakes on the chair before wheeling himself towards the back.

"Let me help you," she pleaded before grabbing the handles and pushing him further down the hallway. Upon reaching his room Sam hopped out of the chair and limped to the bed before falling backwards with a sigh. Quinn began to sit on the bed, much to Sam's horror. He knew that any physical proximity they had would cause him to break.

"Sit in my wheelchair," he mumbled, eyes clothes to keep from looking at the blonde. She did as told before reaching out to brush the hair out of his eyes.

"You weren't at school today," she whispered. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." He nodded. "Rachel wasn't there either."

"Yeah," he replied without interest. "Why are you here, Quinn?" She dropped her gaze and looked at her clasped hands.

"I just missed my boyfriend," she silently responded. He felt his chest constrict upon hearing the blonde's cracking voice. "You won't return my calls or texts. You wouldn't see me when I came by. What's going on, Sam?"

He took in a deep breath to prepare for what he was about to say. He forced himself to man up and ignore the tears that were once again on the precipice of falling. "I'm not your boyfriend," his voice cracked. Her jaw dropped as tears began to visibly form.

"What, why?" She cried out before pushing the wheel chair backwards and sitting on the bed. "Sam, we love each other, remember?" He shook his head and tore his gaze away from Quinn. "Why are you doing this?" He used his arms to push himself up in a sitting position before unleashing all of his frustrations on her.

"You know why," he yelled. He was certain his grandmother could hear him. He was surprised that she hadn't already made her way back to make sure that nothing was getting out of hand. "Stop lying," he pleaded. "Do you think that much of me," he questioned with sarcasm, "that you won't even tell me the truth?" He was met with silence. "I know you kissed Finn."

"I didn't," she cried. "He kissed me."

"No," he shouted, "don't tell me that you didn't want it. Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I'm stupid." He watched as the tears she had been fighting hard to control streamed down her cheeks leaving a wet trail in their essence. "Don't cry," he whispered before using the pad of his thumb to softly brush the stray tears away. The more upset that Quinn was getting the harder it was for him to hold back.

"I can't… I don't know," she started, unsure of what to say. "Sam, I didn't," she finished before dropping her hands in defeat. "Please don't leave me," she finished with an exasperated sob. "I love you," she exclaimed before throwing herself into his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on her back until her sobs died down. He wondered if she had felt his tears falling onto the material of her t-shirt. He prayed she hadn't.

"If you loved me then you wouldn't have done that," he whispered. "I love you, Quinn. I've opened up to you completely and I know that it took a while for me to open up and let you in all the way but I've been honest. You can't say that same. You cheated," he finished. "You cheated," he repeated with a whisper. Each time the words were said aloud he felt like he had been gutted. Someone had torn his heart out and stomped on it. "Why?"

"Sam, I don't know," she tried.

"No, was I not good enough? Did I not treat you well? Is it because I got hurt and can't be a jock anymore? What is it, Quinn?" She stood up, facing the door and mumbled something. "I didn't catch that."

"I said that I was confused and hurt," she cried before turning around to face him, sincere regret in her eyes. "I don't want Finn. Sam, please believe me." He looked away despite the fact that she had made her way back over to him and was holding his face in her hands. "Do you believe me?"

He sighed. He didn't want to believe her. He wanted to make her feel as bad as he had. He instantly regretted the thoughts registering in his mind. He was supposed to be a good guy and here he was wishing pain against someone- someone he was supposed to _love. _The simple thought brought him back to the current scenario. You don't purposely hurt the people you love. "Quinn, I think we jumped into our relationship too fast." He watched as her final resolve crumbled. She fell to the floor and grasped the material of his shorts. "I'd never had a girlfriend before and I just… I think maybe I got too caught up in what you meant. Maybe we weren't in love. Maybe I confused love for simple admiration or something."

"No," she whispered before sniffling loudly. "No, you don't mean that," she cried before resting her head in his lap. "We love each other. You just told me that you loved me earlier," she exclaimed.

"I think we should see other people for the time being. I'm going to be gone for a few weeks. Use that time to figure out what you want," he whispered while running his hands through her blonde hair. "Maybe when I come back we can try being friends again?"

"Where are you going?" She lifted her head up and looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"To Georgia, I'm going to have surgery there. My other grandparents can handle everything and take care of me. It works out for the best." He gave her a small, albeit strained, smile. "If you want to date Finn then I want you to. I just want you to be happy." She shook her head.

"Why can't you have the surgery here? I thought you were staying with Rachel?" He shut his eyes and thought about the brunette. "Sam?" He opened his eyes abruptly and looked at the blonde with a heavy heart.

"I kissed Rachel." Her jaw dropped before anger flashed through hazel eyes. "So now you don't have to feel bad. We both cheated. Do you see now? We weren't in love." Her fists were held in tight balls by her side as her nostrils flared.

"No," her voice was strained but she continued, "I can forgive you." He sighed. "Why did you kiss her, Sam?" He watched as her eyes begged for some sort of answer from him.

"She saw you and Finn," he whispered. The memory of the situation bringing tears to his eyes, "I was upset and she kissed me." Quinn nodded, fresh tears making their presence known.

"I can forgive you. You can forgive me. We can be happy again, Sam." He shook his head. He hadn't considered what he had done cheating. He hadn't had feelings for the brunette while being with Quinn. He hadn't ever thought of Rachel Berry in any other way-simply a good friend. Quinn had cheated on him with someone she had history with. Quinn had cheated before. All of the signs were proving to him that Quinn wasn't as invested in their relationship as he was. "You stopped at a kiss, right?"

"_Rachel, wait," he mumbled as she began to pepper kisses down his neck. "Whoa, stop," he stated louder before anchoring his hands on her shoulders and pushing her slightly. He frowned upon seeing the bloodshot eyes of the brunette._

"_I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I don't know what I'm doing." He chuckled despite the fact that his entire world was falling apart and pulled the brunette off of his lap and into his side. _

"_You're hurting, Rach," he stated as though it answered everything. "I know that doing this probably seems like a good idea but we're not in our right minds, you know?" She nodded into his chest before letting out another sob. "I really love Quinn," he whispered._

"_I know you do," she sniffed. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you." He laughed loudly, thankful that their friendship wasn't going to be too badly bruised. "What are you going to do about Quinn?"_

"_I don't know," he admitted. "I want to just pretend none of this happened so I can still be with her. Is that selfish?" Rachel took in a deep breath before pulling away from his arms and looking at him intently._

"_You need to find out why she did it, Sam. I had no doubt that she was crazy about you, but I don't understand what I saw in that auditorium. If she truly has feelings for Finn then she doesn't deserve you." Sam sighed._

"_I've never had a girlfriend before. I don't want to lose Quinn. I got lucky getting her." Rachel gave him a sad smile."I don't think talking about them is going to make us feel better," he silently added. _

"_You're right. I'm going to go make us something to eat." Sam nodded. He hadn't even noticed that he was starving after everything that had happened. "Our friendship is still okay, right?"_

"_Totally," he replied sending her a small smile. She nodded before letting herself out of the room._

"How is that relevant?" He questioned while looking at his girlfriend, well, ex-girlfriend. He winced; even referring to her as an ex was causing him pain.

"Because I need to know if my boyfriend cheated on me-" Sam growled at the prospect.

"Oh, kind of like you did on Finn? Or with me?" He regretted the words as soon as they came out. He deflated. "No, we didn't do more. We were messed up. We kissed. The end." She nodded sadly before standing up and smoothing her skirt out.

"I'm going to go now," she whispered, voice breaking. He nodded.

"That would probably be best." She turned to leave but halted her movements upon hearing Sam call out her name. She turned around quickly and rushed back over to him before attaching her lips to his. He moaned at the contact, forgetting how much he had missed being with the girl-despite the fact that it had only been one day.

"Please," she mumbled in between kisses, "we can work it out."

"No," he pushed her away lightly. "Take this time to figure out what you want, Quinn. I'll be back soon." She nodded and pressed her lips to his cheek. He waited until she had gotten to the door. "I love you," he whispered. The blonde paused her movements long enough to turn her head and nod.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry that the update has taking a while. I had an argument paper I had to write-which was horrible. On top of that our chamber choir had festival and stuff so I've been out of town. I'm back now though so I'm pretty sure the updates will be frequent again!

I miss Sam and Quinn being together on the show, man. =(

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

**

_Dear Quinn,_

_I'm having fun. I hope you are_ _too. I miss and love you._

He groaned before crumpling the paper up and throwing it into the garbage can. He was certain that the paper wouldn't feel alone since it had several dozen other pieces lying around with it. Each time he tried to write her a letter without some sort of sappy sentiment behind him he ended up writing about his love and what a mistake he had a made.

Clearly things were going great for him.

"Sam?" He looked up to see his grandfather standing in the doorway. "You look a little conflicted, boy." He rubbed his palms against the material of his gym shorts and nodded. It had been awkward at first-coming to stay with the parents of his mother. He didn't want reminders of the person he missed the most in every corner he turned to. After the initial awkwardness though things worked themselves out for the better and Sam had genuinely bonded with his grandparents. "Do you want your pain medication?"

"No," he gritted his teeth. "I was just thinking." Paul, his grandfather, nodded before walking over to the bed and easing himself down.

"What about?" Sam sighed. How would he even go about explaining the situation? "I was a teenager once, too, Boy," the older man chuckled while rubbing his silver hair.

"Girl problems," Sam replied with an air of indifference. Paul hummed in understanding. "I'm pretty sure I love her," he whispered.

"That doesn't sound like a problem, Sammy," his low voice boomed. Sam wheeled his chair backwards and turned it so that it faced the older man. Sam had missed having an older man to talk to. He needed fatherly advice and for once he was going to make the best of what he had.

"She cheated on me with my best friend's ex-boyfriend." Paul rubbed his beard before pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. "She was my first girlfriend," Sam clarified, unsure of why he felt the need to make that certain point known. "But I do love her. It isn't some kind of high school fling."

"I don't doubt you. High school sweethearts often turn out to be the real deal. Look at me and your grandmother. Sarah and I started going steady when we were freshmen." Sam smiled. Love like what his grandparents shared was what he wanted. He just didn't know if Quinn did. "You feel like going for a walk?" Sam looked across the room at his crutches. "I'll push you." Sam smiled and nodded before releasing the breaks on his wheelchair and allowing the tall man to ease him out of the spare bedroom.

"Where we going?" Paul's deep laughter filled the room-something akin to music Sam realized. "You're scaring me, Pop," Sam added with nervousness.

"Don't be scared then, Kid," he replied before pushing him out of the house. It was nice. He liked getting to stay in their big house without having to worry about taking care of people. This was the life he should have been living and yet it wasn't. This was a life that was too perfect. He contemplated just staying there and never returning to Lima.

But there was Quinn.

* * *

"It's hot," Sam complained while the older man sat in the gazebo opposite of Sam. "Like really, this isn't the kind of heat I'm used to."

"Shut up, Boy. It's called humidity." Sam chuckled and rubbed at his knee. "I guess you'll be able to be a weatherman now," Paul chuckled while pointing to his injured knee.

"What do you mean?"

"I messed my knee up in Vietnam. I always know when it's going to rain now." Sam rolled his eyes playfully. "So tell me about Quinn," he added while looking at the lake in the view. Sam inhaled deeply as flashes of blonde hair and hazel eyes invaded his mind.

"She's wonderful. Really, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She makes me happy." Paul smiled before rolling the sleeves of his shirt up and wiping some sweat from his brow. "She makes me feel normal. I don't feel like the guy who lost his mom and has to take care of his imprisoned father's grandparents."

"Sam," Paul sighed. "You know that you're allowed to miss her. Hell, I miss her every day. A daughter isn't supposed to go before you do," he added. "You're 17. You're allowed to be a kid." Sam nodded. "You know that you can stay here for as long as you need or want."

"I know." A beat of silence passed. "Wait, how did you know her name was Quinn?" Paul broke out into a soft laughter and shook his head. "She cheated on me though. Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, Sammy," Paul admitted. "It could have just been a misjudgment. Do you think she loves you?" Sam nodded. "Look, maybe you should just kind of show her what she's missing. If she loves you then she's going to fight for you." Sam's phone immediately started to beep. "Physical therapy time?"

"Yep," Sam groaned with frustration.

* * *

"Berry, can't you at least tell me how he's doing? I know you've been talking to him since he's been gone." Rachel shut her locker and looked up at the intimidating blonde. A small sigh escaped her lips upon seeing the dark circles under Quinn's eyes.

"He's doing well. The surgery was fine. The physical therapy is hurting him a lot, but what can you expect?" She grasped her books against her chest firmly before nodding. "I must be on my way now," she added in hopes that Quinn would go away. She quickly pushed past the blonde and rushed towards the auditorium.

"Berry, can't you give me a little more than that," she yelled. Rachel groaned before turning away from the piano on the stage and looking out into the invisible audience.

"I don't think you deserve to know much about him. He isn't your boyfriend after all," Rachel stated calmly while straightening a stack of sheet music. "Not only is he not your boyfriend but you're the cause of the breakup. You cheated. Why do you care?"

"I care. You know I care, Rachel," she softly replied.

"That's a change."

"Me caring," she questioned with sincerity before making her way down the aisle and upstage. Rachel chuckled to herself before sitting down on the piano bench.

"No. Calling me Rachel." Quinn nodded before walking over to the black Yamaha and drawing invisible patterns on the wood. "Quinn, I know you love him." She nodded again despite the fact that the brunette was not looking. "So why would you do that?"

"Finn just came at me. I was surprised and just started kissing him back. I don't know, Rachel. It really wasn't me thinking at all." Rachel snorted before pressing random keys down causing the piano to make an unfortunate sound. "I was hurting over something Sam had said."

"I understand," was all Rachel said. Quinn plopped down onto the ground before new tears began to fall. "Quinn, Sam truly did love you. I'm not under the impression that you didn't care about him. I said I believed that you loved him and I do." She nodded. "If you want to be with him then you have to simply show him that you two belong together."

"I don't understand," she sniffled.

"Sometimes maybe boys need a little romancing, too." Rachel grabbed her sheet music from the piano and swiveled off the bench before walking across the stage and down the steps.

"Rachel, wait." The brunette stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Can you tell me a little more about how he's been?"

"Sure," she whispered before sitting down in the nearest seat. Quinn hurriedly jumped off the stage and rushed over to the brunette. "He really is doing well. The surgery was a success, as I said. He's really enjoying his time there. He said it was truly relaxing being away from it all."

"Does he mention…"

"You," Rachel questioned. Quinn nodded. "Yes." The blonde's face lit up at the prospect of Sam thinking of her. "He sent me this picture," Rachel fumbled with her purse and pulled out her cell phone, "from before the surgery." She held the phone out for Quinn. She giggled upon seeing a drug induced Sam with a cheesy grin and his blonde hair splayed over the pillow. "He talked about staying there," she stated before taking her phone back.

"But?"

"But," Rachel continued, "He feels running away from his problems isn't really an answer." Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "I need to take this," Rachel mumbled upon realizing she was receiving a phone call. "Hello," she whispered.

"Rachel, I've got the greatest song to sing in glee," Sam loudly exclaimed. "It's gonna be so awesome. I just knew that you needed to know since you're the captain and stuff." Rachel arched an eyebrow.

"Did you take medication?"

"Sure did," the loud reply came. "It made me feel pretty good, too. Anyway, I have to go but it'll be awesome. Look forward to it."

"Okay," she chuckled before hanging up the phone. "That wasn't weird at all," she whispered to herself before meeting Quinn's hopeful eyes.

"That was Sam?" Rachel nodded. "He's fine?" She nodded again.

"I have to go," the brunette cleared her throat before standing up and leaving the blonde with nothing but her thoughts.

* * *

_**Evans6 has requested to add you**_

Quinn looked at her computer screen in confusion. She had been attempting to write an essay for her American Literature class but had gotten sidetracked. She added the username in hopes that it would be Sam.

**sky_splitz: Hello…?  
evans6: Quinn! I thuought I rememdered your thing.**

She smiled. It was definitely Sam.

**sky_splitz: You did! How are you?  
evans6: Good. I miss yuo.  
evans6: I no I shuldnt. Btu I do. **

She was certain that the boy had somehow, in his pain medicine induced stupor, had gotten hold of a computer. It made her happy to know that he was thinking these things but then again it only broke her heart knowing that he was incoherent and out of it.

**sky_splitz: I miss you too. So, so much. I love you, Sam.  
evans6: I lveo you !  
evans6: love***  
evans6: I love you!  
evans6: gotta go. Be home soon!**

She smiled to herself before shutting the laptop and reaching out to grab the picture frame resting on the desk. One of the few nights Sam had been off work he had come over with his guitar. He insisted that he was just feeling generous but she knew he played because it made her feel special. She had snapped several pictures of him singing and plucking various songs but he had forced her to take one picture of the two of them together.

"I miss you," she whispered while tracing her fingers over the glass.

* * *

She groaned. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since she had seen Sam in person. Six days since she had talked to him-if you could even count the internet chat as some sort of talk. She drew pointless doodles on her notebook paper while the teacher continued talking about World War I. Had this been before Sam had torn his ACL or broken up with her then he would be seated in front of her-turned around telling dorky jokes to get her to smile.

She missed that.

Glee hadn't been much better. Finn had been following her like some sort of lost puppy. Sectionals was fast approaching and their male lead was absent causing practices to drone on and on.

She had tried asking Rachel when Sam was due to be back but the brunette would only smirk and walk away. It probably had something to do with the fact that Quinn spent the majority of her high school career torturing the girl-she was getting payback.

The rest of the day went by just as slowly and uneventful. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. She packed up her belongings before making her way to the choir room. She huffed out a breath of air upon seeing a free seat by Finn.

She opted for the isolated chair on the other side of the room.

"Guys, we really need to start working together more. We don't have a set list for Sectionals. We're lagging behind. What happened to our team?" Santana snorted.

"They all screwed each other over," she replied while looking at her fingernails. Mr. Schuester ran his fingers through his curly hair before walking over to the piano.

"Alright," he shouted, "if you guys don't care about the glee club then let's just disband it now. Why waste our time showing up if you guys are just going to sit around and complain about singing with one another?"

A knock at the door brought him out of his rant. She watched as the curly haired teacher exited the room to talk to the outsider before stepping back inside with a smile on his face. "Alright guys, maybe this will be some sort of a morale boost."

The blonde's attention was grabbed. She watched as _her _blond haired boy slowly entered the room upon crutches. A loud eruption of cheers was heard causing the blond boy to turn a shade of pink. "Sam," she shouted before running over to him-the rest of the room forgotten.

"Quinn," he replied. She looked him over. He had lost a little weight but overall he was still the same boy that had stolen her heart. His eyes looked a little less bright however. "You've been good?" She nodded. He smiled before making his way over to an empty chair by Santana.

She frowned. That wasn't the reunion she had been expecting. "Alright guys, let's get focused. Sam, glad you're back," Mr. Schue exclaimed. "We need to start working on the main duet though. Sam can't do it now that his leg is rehabilitating."

"Uh, Mr. Schue," Finn interrupted before standing up to address the room, "I'll sing the duet with Quinn. I think it'd be pretty awesome." The oaf sent Quinn a goofy grin before giving her a thumbs up.

"That's great, Finn," Will replied much to Quinn's horror. She instantly jumped up out of her chair.

"That isn't fair." All eyes turned to rest on hers. "Sam earned that solo. You can't just take it away from him because Finn messed his leg up.I refuse to sing with anyone that isn't Sam." Sam bit his lip to hide the grin from breaking out over his face. "Artie sings in a wheelchair. Sam can too."

"Okay," Mr. Schuester slowly stated, "that's settled then." Quinn smirked before falling back into her seat.

"Mr. Schue, before we begin I have a song prepared to sing," Sam interrupted. Will nodded before bringing a chair to the front of the classroom for the boy to sit. He hopped over to the chair and was brought an acoustic guitar over. "This song describes my feelings and stuff even though it's kind of lame," he added. Mr. Schuester nodded while the rest of the group watched.

_You know you love me, I know you care…_


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews. They make me happy. =) Well, this update is a little longer than the others. I think it will placate some of you for a while. Haha.

I'm just going to throw this out there. I'm probably going to get bashed or something but I don't really like Taylor Swift's music. I don't really have anything against her-she just isn't my genre, which is unfortunate since I live in the South. However, the song (and by song I mean the one line that I actually quoted) is a Taylor Swift song. My stupid friends have been going around campus singing it for the past week leaving it stuck in my head so I threw it in here. Ha.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I don't understand the meaning behind that song," Quinn shouted before lightly resting her head against the metal of her locker door. When no answer was given to her she cocked her head to the side and watched the squirming brunette. "What is your problem?"

"You scare me and I'm worried for my safety at the moment." Quinn rolled her eyes. If she wanted to win Sam back then she had to start off with the smaller gestures to ensure to him that she was serious about being with him. She was not, under any circumstances, going to be around Finn Hudson. And, unfortunately, she was going to have to start trying to befriend the pint-size diva that drove her incredibly insane.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she gritted out while clenching her fists. As appealing as it would be to instill even more fear into the brunette she needed her to get back with Sam. She was Quinn Fabray. She was used to guys throwing themselves at her, and this was causing her problems. She had no idea how to chase a guy-something Rachel Berry was obviously an expert in. "I just need your musically obsessed mind to explain to me what he meant by that…odd… choice in song." Rachel nodded.

"Shouldn't you be visiting with Sam? It's his first day back in Lima. I cannot figure out why you're spending free time with me. Actually, I'd rather you didn't spend this time with me. I really do value my life." Quinn sighed before once again lightly banging her head against the locker.

_The room erupted in cheers for the blond boy for a second time as he let the last note of the song ring out. Quinn hadn't missed the look he had been sending her. _

_Mr. Schuester laughed while clapping loudly for the boy before walking over and resting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Looks like we still have our Sectionals leader," he yelled. Finn stood up and looked around the room angrily before shoving past the group and leaving the building. _

"_What a baby," Santana shouted. Sam looked at the Latina in confusion. Wasn't she the reason his life sucked, after all? "Lady lips," she winked. Quinn fought the urge to punch the girl in the face-or maybe the boobs. She was, after all, more fond of her chest than anything else. _

"_Guys, really," Mr. Schuester exclaimed, desperation evident in his voice, "we have to work things out. I understand that some of you aren't proud of Finn at the moment, but everyone makes mistakes. He forgave Quinn and Puck last year…" Quinn felt her stomach drop. Was he really bringing that up?_

"_Dude, that's totally uncalled for," Sam shouted while hobbling out of his seat. "You don't bring up stuff like that." Mr. Schuester held his hands up in surrender."I'm leaving. Thanks for the well-wishes and stuff," he addressed the club before Puck rushed to his side to help him out._

"Rachel, you saw what happened. I don't think he wants to see me right now." The brunette opened her mouth to respond but quickly snapped it shut. "Rachel?" The blonde turned her head to the right to see Finn standing there with his stupid grin plastered on.

"Hey Rachel," he commented before looking at the blonde. "Can we talk?" Rachel looked between the two before easing past the giant and skipping away.

"What do you want, Finn?" She sighed. He attempted to grab her books but was completely denied. "I can carry my books." He nodded in confusion before following her down the hallway.

"Well, it's been a few weeks since you and Sam broke up." She cringed. Hearing someone mention their breakup brought all of her emotions forward. She fought the urge to cry and nodded. "I was thinking we could go out this Friday night. We could go see a movie or something?"

"Okay Finn," she started. He smiled eagerly and she realized her mistake. He thought she was accepting. "You must be confused." His brows furrowed. "That kiss-it was a mistake. It meant nothing. I was upset over Sam and then you were there-it doesn't matter. I'm in love with Sam." He scoffed.

"No you aren't." Her jaw dropped before she took a step back. "You don't love Ken doll. You don't cheat on someone you love." She fought the urge to slap the boy and decided to simply ignore him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "You know you want to be with me-why are you doing this?" He looked as though realization dawned on him. "You want me to woo you and stuff, right? I can do that."

"No, Finn," she yelled while trying to break out of his grasp, "I don't want you period."

The rest was a blur. She saw Finn knocked to the ground as Puck continuously punched his face in. Rachel rushed down the hallway after the mohawked boy, screaming at him to stop. "It isn't worth it," she whimpered, bringing him out of his rage.

"I'm sorry, Rach," he grumbled before running his hands through his mohawk. "Sorry, Quinn, I just-I saw him messing with you." Rachel bit her lip to hide a smile.

"You're a good guy, Puck," she admitted. He smiled before looking back at Finn who was still lying on the ground. "I don't understand what his problem is."

"He can't admit the fact that you love Evans." He shrugged. "It took me a while to admit it too but you guys are kind of alright together." Quinn felt herself tearing up again-this time she didn't fight it. She launched herself into the muscular boy's arms and let herself cry. "Okay, you're making me look like a wuss, Q, get off," he chuckled. The blonde pulled away and gave him a tearful smile before inhaling deeply.

"Thank you, Puck." He nodded before giving Rachel a small smile. "What about Finn?" She questioned upon looking at the unconscious boy.

"Who gives a shit?" Rachel slapped the boy's arm playfully.

"Quinn, I believe that Noah and I will handle this. You should go. And by go I do mean go to see Sam." The blonde nodded. "He's at his house now."

* * *

"Honey, what would you like to eat?" Sam looked up from the small TV set to see his grandmother looking through the cabinets.

Things had been pretty good since he had come home. Ryan and his family had made good on their promise and had talked his grandmother into letting his grandfather stay in a special nursing home. He hadn't been to visit yet but it was his first day back after all. He couldn't help but wonder though when the metaphorical shit would hit the fan again. Every single time his life would look up something traumatic would happen.

"I don't care, Nana. I'm kind of in the mood for some of your mac and cheese though if you don't mind?" She nodded. Sam used his upper body strength to push himself out of the chair before grabbing the crutches he had sitting close by. He eased himself over to the older lady before, with a lot of maneuvering, giving her a hug. "I missed you, Nana," he whispered.

"Oh, I missed you too, Baby." He smiled, pulling away upon hearing a knock at the door. "Are you expecting any visitors?" He shook his head. "I'll go get it."

"I got it," he replied. "You just worry about making me some food," he laughed at the mock glare she sent him. "Coming," he shouted upon realizing that he wasn't the fastest. He pulled the door open, jaw dropping upon seeing the blonde girl sans Cheerio outfit. "Hello," he instantly stated after giving her a once over.

"May I come in?" He nodded before using the crutches to ease out of her way.

"Quinn Fabray," Sam groaned at his grandmother's antics. "I haven't seen you in weeks. Where have you been?" She looked uneasy before her gaze met Sam's. Had he not told her of their break-up? He looked just as nervous as she did.

"Sorry," she replied with a shrug and a smile. Sam internally melted at his ex-girlfriend. Everything she did was amazing and it was killing him not being able to hug her and hold her. He couldn't kiss her or hold her hand whenever he felt like it.

"It's okay," she admitted before making her way over and pulling the girl into a hug. "Just come around more often." She nodded before pulling away. "You two go have some fun." Sam nodded before hopping towards his bedroom.

"You can sit here, too," he stated once they had reached his room. He had sat down on his bed and watched with amusement as Quinn looked around the room before attempting to sit on the floor. "I won't bite." She chuckled nervously before sitting down. She straightened her skirt before looking at Sam.

"How are you?" He wanted to tell her that he was miserable without her. He wanted nothing more than to take her back.

"I'm good," he replied. "What about you?" He watched as her face scrunched up into one of displeasure. He bit back a laughter-not wanting to offend the girl. "Quinn, why are you over here?" He questioned without malice.

"I just wanted to see you again," she whispered before leaning over. He prayed she wasn't going to try and kiss him. He honestly didn't know if he had the will-power to push her away. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I've missed you so much." He returned the embrace immediately and sighed upon getting to feel the girl again.

"I've missed you, too," he rubbed his hands up and down her back before letting his hands rest on the small of her back. "I had a lot of time to think while I was away," he stated while Quinn pulled away to watch him. "I really don't think I could go back to the way I was before you were in my life."

"Oh, Sam," she leaned forward but he shook his head.

"I want to be friends, Quinn. Can you give me that?" He watched with confusion as the girl slowly leaned in and attached her lips to his. He moaned instantly. The contact was too much. It had brought back all of the memories of them before. He had missed the taste that was uniquely Quinn Fabray. His eyes fluttered open upon feeling her fingers unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?" He questioned upon pulling away. She silenced him with another kiss before pulling away to remove her shirt.

"I want you, Sam," she mumbled. He groaned. As much as he wanted to give himself to Quinn, he knew that he couldn't. He wanted their first time to be special. He didn't want it to be some sort of act committed in an attempt to fix their problems. He didn't want it to be on a twin size bed while his knee was messed up.

"I want you, too, Quinn," he replied. She was shaking and obviously nervous-not only that he realized but she wasn't ready for this. "But we can't do this." She breathed out what he assumed was a breath of relief before nodding. "I wanted nothing more than my first time to be with you but not like this." She nodded before picking her shirt up off the ground and throwing back on.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm making a fool of myself." She reached for the doorknob, ready to leave.

"Wait," he interrupted. She turned around and eyed him curiously. "Maybe we could watch a movie or something?" She bit her lip to hold back a smile. She nodded.

They weren't back together yet, but it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

"Alright guys, we need to start practicing for Sectionals," Rachel's voice screeched loudly over the small talk made by the rest of the group. "Guys!" She shouts.

"Hey, listen to her," Puck shouts from across the room. The rest of the group's chat dies down. She gives him a small smile, which earns a scoff from Finn. "Now, keep talking, Berry," Puck finishes.

"Mr. Schuester is still pinning after Ms. Pillsbury so I've taken it upon myself to do rehearsals properly," Rachel exclaims earning several groans. It was then that Mr. Schuester entered the room, slightly flustered.

"Sorry guys, I got locked into the janitors closet somehow," he explained. The group then looked at Rachel expectantly. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way over to Puck. "So, did anyone take our last week's assignment seriously?" Quinn raised her hand shocking the majority of the group. "Okay, Quinn, the floor is yours." Finn sat up straight and gave her a cheesy wink and a thumbs up.

Sam leaned forwards in his chair and watched her closely. He hadn't had the privilege of hearing her sing in weeks at best. He saw Puck get up with his Gibson to stand behind the girl. He briefly wondered if this was going to be some sort of duet.

"I don't like country music, but someone really important to me does, even though he tries to deny it." Sam felt himself heat up. He looked over to see Finn's face scrunched up in confusion. He chose to ignore the ass and gave his undivided attention to the blonde in front of him.

He hated to say that he recognized the song immediately. He watched as she walked around Puck self-consciously, probably hoping to feed off his energy. She then looked up to meet Sam's eyes. It seemed as though that was the kicker for her because after that she refused to look anywhere else.

"But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right," she sang from her spot kneeled in front of him. Her hands rested lightly on his thighs. He looked away, afraid that if he kept eye contact he would begin to cry like some little child. She pushed away from him and once again made her way back to the front of the room to finish the song. The group began to cheer and clap for the girl once she was finished but her eyes were on Sam only. He gave her a weak smile before clapping along with the rest.

"Good job, Quinn, "Will shouted before sending her in the direction of her chair. "Anyone else want to follow that performance?" Finn stood up and made his way to the front of the room.

"I'd like to sing a song about love. See, 'cause love is important. You have to know that it's true even if the people deny that it's there. So, Quinn, this is for you," he stated before heading over to the drum set. Sam groaned before reaching for the crutches resting beside his chair. Brittany helped him up before handing him the crutches.

He wasn't going to sit through an idiot performance. He wouldn't allow it. He wasn't going to let the reason he and Quinn had broken up rub their failed relationship in his face. Mr. Schuester paid him no attention as he exited the room.

He was excited for the day he would get to start walking again, he mused while attempting to make his way down the hall. He knew exactly where he was going. The auditorium seemed to be the only place that brought him peace anymore.

Ten minutes later he was finally making his way down the various aisles. He chose a seat at the front and closed his eyes. He thought about his leg. He had until the end of this week with physical therapy before he moved onto a different phase. He hoped that this would be the end of the crutches and occasional wheelchair use. He had high hopes that he would be walking by the time he had the duet with Quinn at Sectionals.

Granted, the truth of the matter was Sectionals was next weekend. His hopes for dancing with the rest of the group were slim to none. Hell, he had a feeling they wouldn't win. He hadn't practiced with Quinn once. He wasn't sure if he even knew what they were singing.

Upon thinking of Quinn though he couldn't help but smile. This would have been their fourth month together. He knew he was kind of insane for thinking he was in love, but he didn't care. He knew he was even crazier for not trying to move on, but a part of him prayed to God that there wouldn't be a reason to need to move on.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"They aren't worth that much," he replied. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but found himself needing to upon feeling the movement beside him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He shook his head.

"So," he trailed off unsure of what to say. "What did Finn sing to you?" She groaned before throwing her hands over her face. He found it endearing. "What?" He asked in amusement. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"_How am I Supposed to Live Without You."_

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"That's what he sang." Realization dawned and he threw his head back in laughter. "It was horrible, Sam. I didn't know what to do. He was embarrassing himself and the entire time I was thinking, 'he completely deserves looking like a fool.'" Sam nodded before rubbing his knee lightly. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," he replied while looking at her. She nodded before reaching out and slowly removing his brace. "What are you doing?"

"Can I see?" She whispered. He nodded before resting his hand over hers and showing her how to take it off.

Once the brace was removed she was able to see the scarring from the various places they had done surgery. She brushed her fingertips lightly over the scars from the staples. She looked him in the eyes before getting out of the chair and kneeling in front of him. "It looks so bad, Baby," she whispered while the ministration from her fingers continued. "I'm so sorry," she halted her movements and bent down to press an open mouth kiss against the longest scar.

"Quinn," he groaned before reaching out to grab her hand. She looked at him through hooded eyes, worry evident in her face. He couldn't bring himself to say anything else. He was captivated and lost in her eyes. Her eyes had been the first thing to draw him in so many months ago. They still had the power to rein him in. He tugged at her wrist, bringing her up so that they were face to face.

He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over the smooth skin. He marveled in how much he had missed being able to run his hands over her body. His eyes flickered down to her lips-they were still welcoming and inviting.

They had kissed plenty since they had broken up. Every single one of the kisses had been spurred by some attempt to get back together. This was going to be different though because he was initiating it. He let his eyes close before he leaned in pressing his lips softly against hers. She gasped out loud before putting her hands to use-snaking them around his neck. She played with the hair on the nape of his neck before pulling away for air.

"What was that?" She questioned. He smiled upon taking in her appearance. Her face was flushed and her pupils were blown. She was beautiful and deep down he knew that she was his.

"For singing me that song," he grinned before her grip tightened around his neck. Her lips crashed against his without any sort of hesitation or warning. He almost had trouble keeping up with her until he felt her tongue against his, warm and intoxicating.

"I'll sing everyday if it gets you back," she replied while resting her forehead against his.

"Quinn," he drawled out, "I'm not ready yet." She nodded against him. "You really hurt me."

"I know."

"But, I'm ready to start trying." She pulled away and looked at him curiously.

"What does that mean?"

"Do you want to go eat tonight? Around seven-thirty?"

"As friends," she questioned-almost afraid of the answer. He rubbed their noses together, something she found adorable before shaking his head.

"A date."


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the late update. I've been really sick, and then I almost killed my dog on accident while I was sick. So-it's been kind of crazy over here. Also, I wrote all of this while high on medication so chances are it may be way out there and insane. I'm also not sure that the grammar in this is spot on, but it never is so I guess you guys are used to that, right? =P

I'm pretty sure there is going to be one more chapter after this. Enjoy! ...and leave me some reviews. =D

* * *

It hadn't been the easiest thing: driving the car, getting out of the car, getting his crutches, and then hobbling up to the Fabray's front door. It had been worth it though to see Quinn's smiling face when her mother ushered him inside. "Samuel," she greeted before giving him a hug, "how are you holding up?" He hated being called Samuel. He hated it with a passion, but when it came to the girl he was madly in love with or her mother? Well, he could accept being called Samuel every once in a while.

"It's hard, Ms. Fabray," he replied honestly. "I think I'm going to be alright though," he finished, meeting Quinn's eyes. She blushed before looking away causing his already small smile to grow.

"Good, now, curfew is at midnight. If you see that this is going to be a problem, however, then I expect a phone call explaining the situation." Sam nodded. "Alright you two, have fun." The pair awkwardly made their way out of the household. Quinn couldn't help but watch with worry every time Sam would take a step. He wasn't clumsy but crutches tended to make even the most graceful somewhat of a klutz.

"Do you need any help?" She couldn't help but ask upon seeing the faces he continuously made. All of his movements ceased, he shifted his arms lightly on the crutches, and looked at her with amusement.

"You want to carry me?" She rolled her eyes and walked past the boy towards his Jeep. "You can't leave me here like this, Quinn," he cried out with a whine. She laughed quietly before walking back over to him. "Thanks," he whispered once she was within reach.

"For what," she questioned. He looked at her and she could tell in that moment that all the playfulness that had previously been there was gone.

"Not leaving me," He grinned before hopping over to the passenger side and, after only slight problems, opened the door for the blonde girl.

"Where are we going?" She asked once they were in the car and driving. Sam just chuckled to himself knowingly before holding his hand out over the center console. He waited with baited breath to see whether or not Quinn would place hers in his. He wasn't disappointed. He gave hers a light squeeze before humming along to a song playing softly on the radio. "Sam, thank you for this. I know I don't deserve…"

"Hey, stop, we don't have a history tonight, alright? This is our first date." She nodded before looking out of the window. "Did you have a good day at school?" He wanted to take his eyes off the road just so he could watch her. She had the most expressive eyes-something he had found himself missing over the past few weeks. He had grown to see them tired and expressionless lately, usually red due to crying.

"I did," she replied. "Until Finn sang that stupid song," she finished. Sam laughed loudly simply thinking about it. "It was horrible, Sam."

"Well, better get used to it, Quinn. I don't think Finn plans on stopping." She groaned. "Maybe you'll get yourself a boyfriend that can beat him up." Quinn turned to look at him. He could feel her gaze starring holes through him-not only that but he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"The guy I want as a boyfriend has a bum leg. I don't think he could take Finn in his current condition." Sam bit his lip before turning to glance at her quickly. "I love you," she whispered. He licked his lips in anticipation. He knew he couldn't lean over and kiss her because it would ultimately lead to a wreck. If he was being honest though kissing Quinn wouldn't be a bad way to go.

"I love you too," he whispered before turning down a familiar road. "We're not going out tonight," he informed. "I hope that's okay."

"It's fine, Sam. As long as I get to be with you then I'm happy." Sam felt his face heat up. This was what things were supposed to be like for him. He was supposed to be taking Quinn out on dates that made her feel like a damn princess-because she was. Finn couldn't make her happy-he was determined to show her that he, Sam Evans, was the only one for Quinn Fabray.

He wondered when it had turned around on him. He had been the one denying her advances. She had never once said that Finn was her choice. She had cried and begged to him, telling him that he was the one for her. He simply couldn't handle the fact that he had been cheated on-and yet, here he was trying to show Quinn that he was good enough for her? Something about Quinn made him always want to be at his very best.

He snapped out of his thoughts upon realizing he had made it to the house. He wondered how long he was zoned out for. Did Quinn mind? Had she tried talking to him and ended up thinking that he was ignoring her? "Hey, Quinn," he shakily stated after putting his Jeep in park. She looked at him with curious eyes, a small smile on her face. "I love you." She opened her mouth-probably to say it back. "I don't want you to say anything." Her brows furrowed. "May I kiss you?"

Instead of waiting for an answer like a good guy would have Sam simply went for it. He cupped her jaw with his hands and ran the pads of his thumb over her skin. "I've missed you so, so much, Quinn Fabray," he admitted. He feared he was going to began crying so opted for kissing the girl with as much passion as he could. He wanted to convey how much he loved her in just that one kiss but he realized it was impossible. He needed to show her how he felt and he had no idea how to do that. Kissing her wasn't enough-it had been once upon a time, but now it just seemed as though there was too much love inside him to pour into the kisses.

Quinn pulled away, breathless, and looked at him as though she knew what he was thinking. She cupped his cheek as tears ran down her own. "What's wrong?" He whispered before leaning over to press his lips over the salty trail.

"Nothing," she replied with a smile. "Nothing at all." He nodded before opening his door and easing out. Quinn reached for his crutches to hand to him but he shook his head. She watched with rapt attention as he slowly, very slowly, walked to her side of the car and opened the door. He held his hand out for her to take.

"I'd jump into your arms if I thought you could handle it," she stated in the voice he loved oh so much. "Maybe we can save that for the next date?" Sam chuckled before interlacing their fingers.

"You think there will be a next date?" He questioned before slowly limping to the front door. He waited for her answer but brought their hands up to his face so that he could press a gentle kiss upon hers.

"Don't you," she seemed uncertain. Sam chuckled before pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "Is that a yes?" She questioned with more hope.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I kind of like the idea of seeing how this one goes first." Quinn blushed slightly and nodded before following him.

"Can you make it up the steps?" He looked at the rotted wood and sighed. When he was healed he was going to have to work on fixing the place up. He ignored Quinn's worry and awkwardly clutched his knee as some sort of make-shift brace. "Sam, please don't hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," he yelled slightly louder than he intended to. "I'm fine," he repeated more softly. "I'm just pushing myself, alright? I can do this." She worried her bottom lip in between her teeth but decided against saying something else to him. "So, Nana is visiting Grandpa tonight. We have the…" he trailed off. He didn't exactly want to call the place a house, "place to ourselves." He pushed the door open and let Quinn enter first before shutting it behind him. He wondered if that came off as creepy aloud as it did in his head. He wasn't exactly trying to proposition Quinn or something.

"What are we going to be doing?" She questioned with a sultry tone he was certain he had never heard from her before.. He coughed lightly before turning to face the kitchen area. He didn't miss the smirk that Quinn had on her face.

"Quinn, you're something else," he admitted before motioning towards the living room. "Go sit down. If you're hungry I'll bring you the food."

"Did you cook it?" He nodded. "Well, I hope it's edible." He pouted before going over to the stove and bringing the pan out of the oven. He knew how to make one dish and one dish alone. He didn't expect Quinn to fawn over the act because it wasn't romantic in the least. He grabbed some plates and maneuvered himself around so that he was able to grab them some can drinks. He tucked them into his arm before grabbing the two plates and wobbling back into the living room.

"Now, be amazed for the wonder that is my cooking," he shouted before thrusting the plate into her hands. She eyed it for a moment before throwing her head back in laughter. He ignored the girl's taunts and went towards their small TV. He had borrowed Puck's DVD player with promises that he wouldn't tear the thing up and gotten Quinn's favorite movie from Brittany.

"Oh, Baby, this is sweet," she was able to manage in between laughter. He simply rolled his eyes and started the movie before making his way back over to the couch and sitting beside her. "I don't think I've had macaroni and cheese as a main serving."

"It's my favorite, okay?" She nodded in amusement, bottom lip still stuck between her teeth. "Look, the truth is I want us to start over. I want to get to know you and you can get to know me. I'm not fancy. I'm not popular. I like comic books and I like to read short stories about mythology. This is my idea of a good date. I'm not saying I won't take you out to a fancy restaurant because I'd love to get to show you off to everyone while you're wearing a dress that makes you look breathtaking." The amusement died and she once again found herself trying to fight off tears.

"Sam, that's sweet," she whispered while brushing his bangs out of his eyes. The TV blared to life bringing the two blondes out of their chat. "How did you know this was my favorite?" She squealed.

"Well, I knew when you told me 'Bring It On' was your favorite that it couldn't honestly be true." She punched his bicep lightly before taking a bite out of the macaroni. She moaned, causing heat to shoot through Sam's body. "This is delicious," she admitted through bites.

"Miss Fabray, that is not lady-like," he reprimanded. Quinn threw her head back in laughter before reaching for the Coke can resting in Sam's lap.

"Coach Sylvester will kill me for drinking and eating this." Sam chuckled before letting his gaze fall over her. She had tucked her legs under her and had her eyes glued to the TV screen. The Coke can was wedged between her and a cushion while the plate balanced on her leg.

"I'm so lucky," he whispered to himself earning a shush from the blonde.

* * *

"I love the last scene. It's so amazing." Sam nodded in agreement. Somehow throughout the movie they had moved from opposite ends of the couch to practically on top of each other. Sam was holding her protectively as though they hadn't spent the last few weeks apart. "The dance scene with the duet-it's always made me want that."

"You want that?" She nodded into his chest. "Well, I can't really dance, but I'll work on making it happen." Quinn chuckled before running her hands over his shirt and playing with the buttons.

"You're going to take me away to a summer camp so that I fall in love with a dance instructor?" Sam growled before tightening his hold around her. "I like your possessive side. It's very sexy." He once again felt himself grow hot.

"Yeah, well, you should see me when I'm naked." Quinn pulled away and looked at him incredulously. He held his hands up in mock surrender. "It was worth a shot."

"Sam Evans, you are a bad boy." He smiled before holding his arms back out for the girl to wrap herself into him. A few minutes passed in silence before Quinn shifted. She eased her hand under his shirt and ran her fingernails up and down his toned abs. "I'm worried about Sectionals."

"You're not the only one. We're the worst glee club ever. We don't rehearse. We just sit around and argue." Quinn sighed. "We'll be great though," he whispered before squeezing her tight. "We'll just pick a song and practice it without the rest of them or something."

"Sure thing, Babe," she whispered feeling her eyes grow heavy. "Don't let me fall asleep." He ran his fingers through her hair lightly.

"I won't," he replied, just barely holding back a yawn. He dug through his pockets for his cell phone. He checked the time-he still had about an hour left with his girl. He smiled in content before sending out a text message.

"What are you doing?" She sleepily slurred.

"It's a surprise," he whispered before letting his eyes close.

* * *

"Sam, what do you expect me to do? I can't arrange a piece for you. I'm talented, but I certainly don't have the time to do this on my own." He nodded in understanding. He had waited until the last minute, but it wasn't on purpose. He simply hadn't known what to do until that night they had their date.

"Please, Rachel, I suck at music. Quinn doesn't know the first thing about music. You and Puck are like the only ones who know anything about it." The two Jews looked at each other, conversing with their eyes before Rachel let out a loud sigh.

"Since this is somewhat romantic we are willing to help." Sam fist pumped in victory. "However, when we must all rehearse as a group you and Quinn must use your popularity to get the rest of the glee kids to be serious. Sectionals are fast approaching. Santana doesn't even know what song she's singing!" Puck pulled the brunette into his side in a calming attempt.

"Deal," he stated holding his hand out. Rachel eyed it in confusion whereas Puck immediately shook it. "Alright, I have to go. Please have this stuff ready like as soon as you can?"

"No problem, Man," Puck replied. "It means I get to spend more time with my hot Jew," he smirked before pressing a chaste kiss to the girl's temple. Sam took that as his cue to leave. He realized that the glee club switched partners more than a damn swinger's party.

He walked slowly towards the locker room. He knew that he wasn't able to do any workouts that involved his leg but he had no excuse for working his arms out. He also knew that walking to the boy's locker room would ensure that he passed the Cheerios. If he was lucky then Quinn would be coming out of practice or something.

They had been doing well since their "first" date. She hadn't pushed for him to label what they were and he was enjoying the freedom of it.

He saw a mass of Cheerios exiting the gym ahead and sighed. His slowness would probably cause him to miss the blonde he was looking for. His eyes widened in confusion when a certain Cheerio spotted him and then immediately jogged over to him. "Hey," he offered. He couldn't find it in himself to be mean to the girl simply because she had once upon a time helped him with Quinn.

"Listen, Frogger, I just wanted to apologize, okay?" His eyes widened in shock. "Don't you dare tell anyone that I said sorry, but I am." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't know that Finn would try to remove your limbs. I just like drama. I'm a bitch."

"I know you are, Santana," he replied without malice. She smirked. "But it's all good. Oe txoa nga"

"Okay, I don't speak whatever you're talking so I'm going to leave this crazy with Q." Sam's ears perked up at the mention of Quinn. "She's coming," Santana added softer before patting him on the shoulder.

"It means I forgive you," he stated once the Latina had walked past him, "in Na'vi." Santana snorted but Sam knew that she was kind of glad about the outcome of their conversation. He was too in a weird sort of way.

He continued walking towards the end of the hall, smiling when he caught sight of the Captain. "Quinn Fabray," he shouted, waving once the girl turned to face him. The blinding smile that lit her face upon seeing him only furthered Sam's beliefs in why they were meant to be. She watched in amusement as he attempted to make his way towards her. She met him halfway, returning the embrace he gave her.

"How are you?"

He looked around the now empty hallway with a smile. "Good now."

"Oh yeah?" He nodded and watched as her eyes light up. "Why's that?" He chuckled before grabbing her Cheerio's bag and placing it over his own shoulder. She cringed lightly, unsure that he needed to be carrying her bags around when he still could barely walk himself.

"I was just talking to Santana. I think she wants to go on another date with me since our last one was a success." He couldn't help the laugh that escaped once he saw Quinn's eyes narrow into slits. "I'm kidding, you know that."

"What did Santana have to say?"

"You know, she was just apologizing in a weird Santana way for all the shit Finn caused." Quinn scoffed. "Look, I waited after school for you to get out of practice. Doesn't that mean you're required to hang out with me?"

"Wait, you've just been wandering around the school while the Cheerios were practicing?" He nodded. "You could have come watched me," she whispered. "I like knowing your eyes are on me." He gulped lightly, hoping she couldn't see his flush.

"I didn't want to see the guys practicing without me though," he admitted sadly. "Besides, I hung out with Rachel. Well, kind of," he added.

"Kind of?"

"I really just needed her to do something for me. Then Puck came in so I asked them both to do it and then it worked out." Quinn stopped walking and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"What did you ask them to do? Anything involving Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman has to be a disaster." Sam bit his lip trying to hold in a laugh.

"You should hope it isn't a disaster."

"Why is that," she asked with a smirk.

"Because," he trailed off, shuffling the weight of the Cheerio's bag he was holding. He placed the bag on his other shoulder before looking at Quinn, "it's for you."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" She shouted over his laughter.

* * *

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester clapped his hands ordering his kids attention, "we're going to start practicing for Sectionals today. Our group number's lead soloist: Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans." A loud cheer erupted causing the two blondes to blush slightly. "The rest of you guys will be backing up."

"What are we singing?" Quinn whispered. "What if we have to sing some creepy duet?" Sam chuckled in his seat while Mr. Schuester passed the sheet music around.

"This one was picked by Sam you guys," Mr. Schuester stated above the groups excited whisperings, "so thank him." Quinn eyed Sam mysteriously before the sheet music was handed to them.

"Sam," she bit her lip before pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek, "you picked the song?"

"Well, yeah," he replied. "I told you I would make sure you got your 'Dirty Dancing' on." She fought back the tears upon realizing that this guy was the greatest thing that ever happened to her.


	19. Chapter 19

You guys, I'm kind of sad that I don't have a Sam and Quinn story to write now. Should I write another one or move on to other ships? I don't want to continue writing Fabrevans and then piss the fandom off for sucking. Haha.

Anyway, I had a lot of people send me private messages asking me if I would write "sexytimes" for the last chapter, which really cracked me up. Guys, get your minds out of the gutters. Alas though, I feel compelled to grant my fellow Quinn/Sam shippers what they want so this chapter is rated on the M side. Not very detailed but...you know. The ones of you who don't want to read that scene then just go ahead and skip it. It won't take anything away from the story, promise! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sam's jaw dropped. He was certain that it legitimately dropped to the ground. As if it weren't bad enough that Finn's stare practically left holes in the blond boy and Quinn now he was in front of the room dancing around. Sam had to look away to keep himself from chuckling at the boy who looked like a fish out of water.

He attempted to scoot his chair away from Quinn. He loved the girl, but he was definitely going to leave this one to her. Because Finn Hudson serenading Quinn Fabray is a no-no in Sam's book, but Finn Hudson singing "Never Gonna Give You Up" was perfectly okay with Sam. He watched as the tall boy waved his arms around frantically until his face was turning a deep shade of red.

The rest of the slack jawed club sat motionless as the final chord rang out. Finn slid across the floor until he was kneeling in front of Quinn. "So, what do you say now?" Sam coughed loudly to cover up the laughter beginning to burst from within. Quinn gawked and spurted nonsense before she finally got ahold of herself.

"The answer is no, Finn. I'm with Sam," she shouted while pointing to the blond boy beside her. Sure, they weren't really together, but Sam had no problem with Quinn saying they were if it meant that Finn would back off. "Now, we need to get serious and start practicing."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Quinn," Rachel shouted from the back row. "Let's do this thing," she exclaimed with pride.

* * *

"Do you remember my first day at McKinley?" Sam questioned while running his hands over her lithe body. She mumbled a response, trying her best to stay awake. The warmth of his body and the soothing movements of his hands were proving to be some sort of lullaby. "I remember how the teacher told me to sit in front of Quinn Fabray, and I was just like, 'who the hell is that?'" He chuckled a bit. "I thought it was a guy at first."

"Hey," Quinn snapped while slapping his stomach playfully causing Sam to laugh harder.

"Okay, I knew you weren't a guy," he pouted. "Quit taking the fun out of my story telling."

"Fine," she replied with an air of indifference. "Get on with the story, kind sir."

"I knew about you, but I didn't know you if that makes any sense. I'd been to football practice the day before kind of as a try-out and I heard some guys talking about you in the locker room." Quinn sighed in frustration. "Don't worry-they don't talk about you anymore." He smiled to himself knowing that he was the reason behind that, but she didn't need to know that. "The things I heard made me want to find you just so I could tell you that even though I didn't know you that I thought you were incredibly brave."

"Thank you, Sam," she whispered into his neck.

"We don't ever talk about her," he replied. Quinn pulled away and looked at the boy in confusion. "Beth," he added for clarification.

"Oh okay," she responded before pulling away from the boy and walking away. "Do you want something to drink? I'm going to go to the kitchen for a minute."

"Quinn," his voice was stern. "We should talk about her, you know? It can't be healthy for you to be so bottled up all of the time." He watched as her resolve slowly began to crumble. He eased himself off of the couch and hopped over to her before reaching out to tilt her chin up. "I've told you every secret, every horrible thing that has to do with my life and my family. I didn't want to share it with you, but I did because I loved you and I wanted you to know every single thing about me. Please talk to me about this. It's a part of you and I can't get to see it." With that the blonde fell into the floor, a mass of twisted limbs and painful sobs.

"I'm such a horrible person," he slowly eased himself onto the floor despite the fact that it was no easy feat. He circled his arms around her in a protective manner. "I gave up my baby," she cried out; though it was muffled by his chest, he understood clearly.

"But Babe, you gave her a home. It wouldn't have been the best life for her if you had kept her. Besides, you know she went to a person who could protect her and love her." Quinn nodded. "Someday when you're ready, you'll have kids, Quinn. They won't take her place, but you'll love them all the same, and do you know what?"

"What?" She questioned, voice cracking due from the crying. Sam gave her an easy smile before wiping her tears away.

"You'll be an amazing mother." She shot him a watery smile before allowing him to fully hug her. He allowed himself to think about their future and possible kids. He knew that he would be honored to get to father a child with the girl in front of him. He only hoped that their love would be one to last longer than high school. "I love you, Quinn," he whispered.

"We should practice," she pulled away from him and stood up before holding her hand out for him to take. He eyed the hand for a second before taking it slowly and allowing her to help him to his feet.

"We're going to blow them away, Babe."

* * *

"Well, don't you look dashing?" Sam's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he looked down at himself. He was self-conscious about the brace he had to wear and the fact that he wouldn't be able to dance along with the rest of the group, but damn it if he wasn't going to give it his all.

"You look beautiful, Quinn," he whispered while nervously messing with his hair. "You're going to do great. I'm lucky to get to have this chance to sing with you." She arched an eyebrow as he continued his rambling. "Heck, someday I'll tell my kids about how I got to sing with Quinn Fabray at Sectionals."

"Oh yeah? Why will your children know who I am? Will I be famous for something? Please don't tell me that in your mind I take over Coach Sylvester's spot." Sam tilted his head back in laughter, thankful for the distraction from his nerves.

"I can see that one now, Quinn. You'll have a love for tracksuits that rivals Sylvester's any day." Quinn visibly shuddered before placing her hand on his chest. "I'm nervous," he admitted.

"Me too. I've never sang a solo in front of this many people."

"I've never sang a solo period except in glee. I think I have you beat," he watched as she bit her lip before placing a soft kiss against his. "This is it," he whispered upon hearing them being introduced. She nodded. "Be my girlfriend again?" He swayed their connected hands for a few seconds before the blonde threw herself into his embrace.

"I thought you'd never ask," she cried out. He pulled away with a goofy grin before making his way over to his entrance. He raised his thumb, pinky, and index finger as a means to tell her that he loved her one last time before pulling the curtain back and stepping out into the large auditorium.

Throughout the entire performance his eyes were permanently fixed on the girl he was singing to. Despite the fact that they were simply singing this song as a means to qualify at Regional's, he was singing it because he truly felt this way about the blonde before him.

_Now I've had the time of my life…_

* * *

"Nana knows I'm staying at Puck's tonight so you and I can hang out until your mom kicks me out," Sam replied while unbuttoning the maroon shirt. Quinn paid no heed to whatever was coming out of the boy's mouth-simply opting to watch. "Do you have any of my t-shirts still around? I kind of don't want to wear this outfit."

"What," Quinn stated before her eyes flickered up to his.

"A shirt-do you still have those that I let you borrow?" She nodded before pushing past the incredibly built boy and looking through her drawers. "Here," she whispered upon finding one. "I'm going to go change in my bathroom," she added quickly before running away. He snapped out of his confusion long enough to remove his shoes and brace. He pushed himself off of his girlfriend's bed and began to unbutton his pants.

"I honestly think that we're going to win at Regionals this year. What do you think?" Quinn's voice echoed throughout her room. He slowly slid his pants down in some attempt to take them off without hurting himself.

"Uh, yeah, I think so, too," he replied while stumbling around like a fish out of water. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. He slowly turned around to find his girlfriend standing there slack jawed. "You alright?" He grunted in frustration before finally removing the slacks. Her eyes trailed over his body for a few seconds before she took two steps and closed their gap. Her lips were on his-frenzied and almost too fast for him to keep up with.

He pulled away to search her eyes but was only able to think one coherent thought. "I love you," he whispered while running his thumb under her ear. "I love you so much, Quinn." She kissed him again leaving him on cloud nine. "Care to snuggle?" He asked before hopping over to her bed. She nodded shyly before pulling the covers out for them.

"My mom went to Cleveland so you can stay the night if you want." His eyes widened and his heart began to race. "I think I'd enjoy getting to fall asleep in your arms." He nodded before using his good leg to ease into bed. He leaned against the pillow and put his arm around Quinn, sighing in content upon feeling her nuzzle into his shoulder. "I've been worried about you," her voice penetrated the silence of the room.

"Worried about me? Why?" She shifted lightly in his arms.

"I've been afraid that you would take everything that has happened to you lately and turn it into all of these reasons for you to become angry and hateful. I was afraid that you wouldn't be my dorky Sam anymore."

"Quinn, I'll always be _your _Sam-no matter what happens." She nodded before letting the silence take over them again. "What are you thinking about?"

"I like the sound of that. My Sam." He chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to her head. "Sing me something."

"Babe, I'm not a singer," he whined. The girl sent him a puppy dog pout and he was done for. "Fine," he grumbled unhappily. _I have looked down all those drinking wells, in some of them I accidentally fell. _His voice lulled her to some sort of state of complacency. _But when I hit the bottom all I came up with was a dry and empty shell._

He shifted them so that she was curled into him-her arms wrapped around his stomach leaving her chest resting against his bare chest. _I tried to leave you, but I don't know how. I tried to give you up a thousand times._

"Okay, I think you can stop now," she interrupted lamely causing the boy to chuckle. "If you're trying to tell me something through song then…"

"I'm not. You're the one who asked me to sing." She nodded before pressing a kiss against his chest causing him to smile wide. She began to imagine the things that they could do together once they were older. She thought about being elected Prom King and Queen. She thought about going to college together and then the daunting tasks of picking out a small apartment for them to share.

He let his fingers dance across her back, happy to simply be in her company. "Are you awake still?" His voice was low as though he had been on the verge of falling asleep himself.

"I'm awake," she replied before pulling herself up to look at him. His heart swelled with pride knowing that the girl before him was _his _and his alone. He wasn't the most eloquent and he knew that he wanted to express his feelings but he still didn't know how to do such a thing when words weren't enough.

The air shifted between the two and he knew it. From the way she was looking intently at him, he figured that she knew it too. His palms began to sweat with the mere excitement of it all. Her hand pressed against his warm cheek before she ran her fingers through his golden locks.

She met his lips halfway and realized that she didn't want to simply stop there anymore. She loved the boy that was with her and trusted him with everything she was. She wasn't nervous and instead pulled the boy even closer into her.

He shifted himself so that his leg wouldn't be hurt with their positions. He placed his arms behind her and peppered kisses on her face. Her nails gripped his bare shoulders in anticipation of what might come. "You're something else," he whispered while looking into her eyes. She smiled softly-something that made him go weak above her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded before moving her hands to the small of his back and massaging lightly. He smiled before pressing a small kiss to her pulse point. He let his hands slowly search the skin underneath her small t-shirt. She pulled his face into hers letting their lips collide in a frenzied dance-giving him all the permission he needed. He slid his hands up the rest of the way to let them rest lightly on her breasts. He smiled when the blonde moaned into his mouth while arching into his hands. "Sam," she panted once the need for air was too great to ignore.

"I'm sorry, Quinn," he whispered before pulling away entirely. "I got carried away, and I'm stupid. Please forgive me." She shook her head causing his stomach to drop. His jaw was next as she wordlessly lifted her shirt and threw it across the room.

"I love you," was the only explanation she offered before pulling him back down. He let his lips kiss a trail down her neck before he met her collar bone. He continued to palm her breasts, kneading them carefully.

"Are you okay with this?" He questioned before letting his hands trail southward. She simply nodded again and raised her hips so that he would understand the hint. His eyes widened at what she was suggesting. He looked her in the eyes once more and realized that she truly was fine. He could see the love and adoration radiating off of her as he realized that this was it. "I really don't want you to feel pressured," he added.

"I don't feel that way in the least," she rasped. "I want you, Sam. Noah shouldn't have been my first and that was my mistake, but you-I want you to be the last." He felt pride within him and realized that he was on the verge of crying.

"I don't want to suck," he whispered nervously. "I think I'm going to kiss you now," he added before nervously pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away long enough to remove the shorts she was wearing. He felt his face flush upon realizing that she hadn't been wearing anything beneath the shorts.

"I feel overdressed," her voice was full of vulnerability. Sam bit his lip before pulling away and removing his boxers slowly. He felt awkward and stupid, but at least he had someone to feel stupid with him. Her eyes roamed his body with lust. He once again rested himself on top of her before attempting to do anything with his fumbling hands.

He rested his forehead against hers and without preamble let his finger dip inside of her. She whimpered at the contact causing the blond boy to stop all of his movements. "You can touch me," she choked out. He nodded before letting the lone finger explore places that only one person had ever gone before. This time though was going to be different. Quinn may have had sex before, but Sam was damn sure that she had never been made love to, and that's what he planned on doing. He added another finger for good measure and let her get used to the intrusion before beginning to move inside her. Upon hearing her breath pick up he pulled out and reached for his pants lying on the ground. "I want to apologize ahead of time in case I suck really bad," he stated self-consciously before getting the condom out of his wallet.

He tore the packet open and rolled the rubber onto him. "Are you sure about this?" He questioned once more. She nodded against him. With that as his final encouragement he entered her and immediately moaned at the sensation of being inside Quinn Fabray. He had to admit that it was probably one of the greatest sensations he had ever experienced. He ignored the pain in his leg and waited for the girl beneath him to give him any indication that she was alright. Her eyes fluttered open to see his starring intently at hers.

"I'm okay," she whispered with a small smile. He nodded before thrusting slowly. At first she simply lay beneath him motionless. He wondered if he was going about the entire thing wrong. A few seconds into it though she began to rock her hips against his. He watched as her eyes screwed shut and beads of perspiration rolled down her neck.

Her arms encircled his neck as she pulled him into her harder. He knew that he wasn't going to last long despite the fact that it was embarrassing. He simply hoped that she would get some kind of pleasure out of it. Her breathy pants and moans began to spur him on, all sense of rhythm lost. He let his hand wander her body before he brushed his finger through her curls. He let his fingers circle the small bud. Her walls fluttered around him as she whined slightly. "Sam," she breathed out causing him to lose himself in her.

He pulled out seconds later and rushed to the bathroom to throw the condom away before hobbling back in the bedroom to be with his lover. "I love you," he stated while slipping under the covers. "Are you okay?" He questioned with worry upon not hearing a response.

"I'm so great," she cried before clinging to him.

* * *

She awoke to the smell of something burning. She rolled over to see that her boyfriend was no longer in the bed beside her.

She stretched her limbs before getting out of the bed. She grabbed the sheets off the bed and wrapped them around her before making her way into the kitchen.

She laughed at the sight of her shirtless boyfriend wearing nothing but boxers and a knee brace standing over the stove. "What are you doing?" She giggled.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes," he yelled before spinning around. His grin was infectious and she soon found herself smiling with him. "I love you," he pressed a kiss to her nose before pulling away. "I tried to make you pancakes, but I burned them. So, I just thought PopTarts would be the better idea."

"How did I get so lucky?" She questioned. He pondered the question before shrugging his shoulders.

"Beats me," he replied before turning around to turn the stove off. "I'm sorry that last night wasn't romantic or that the morning after was lame," he admitted.

"It was everything and more, Sam," she replied before wrapping her arms around him. She pressed a kiss to his bare back before making her way to the dinner table.

"Damn it," he cried out with a whine.

"What?" She asked while looking over her shoulder.

"I burned the PopTarts, too."

"Oh, Sam," she whispered to herself, "Heaven help my heart."

**The freaking end. :P I want to thank you guys for sticking with this long ass story. You've all been incredibly awesome.**


End file.
